


15 Years

by kero3612



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: M/M, Pining
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 08:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 64,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18257861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kero3612/pseuds/kero3612
Summary: Gaby失蹤後，Solo得到了Illya。他們在一起，日常成為平淡的一幅畫、一個吻，或是一支舞。或許仍有波折，關於無邊無際的想像與負疚。但十五年後，當一切塵埃落定，Napoleon與Illya，從此只想著如何懶懶地躺著擁抱，如何靜靜的牽手蒼老。





	1. Chapter 1

　　坐上床沿，Illya輕拍趴睡男人的臉頰，他肯定Napoleon早已清醒，所有一切都只是資本主義下的貪懶假象。「七點了。」

　　睜開一隻眼睛看向滿身汗水的Illya，Napoleon有些沙啞的聲音彷彿仍帶著昨夜性愛的餘韻。「你回來了？」

　　「起來。」

　　「不要。」

　　看著Napoleon閉上眼睛，Illya忍不住伸手揉上那頭睡得蓬亂的捲髮，縱使黑檀髮色間已夾雜幾絲時間帶來的白

　　灰，觸感卻仍然柔軟如昔。

　　「嘿，注意你的手。」Napoleon 再一次睜開眼睛，卻沒有試圖躲開。「你害我等會兒得洗頭了。」

　　「你總是會洗的。」

　　為對方語氣中的一點無奈而扯開笑，Napoleon 提醒：「還有，你再繼續坐下去就連被單也得換了。」

　　「本來就該換了。」

　　翻過身，Napoleon 笑意加深，眼角細微皺紋翹起美好弧度。「好吧，既然我和床單都得清洗了，或許我們該把握機會做點別的？」

　　「我全身是汗。」

　　 Napoleon 只是眨眨他無辜的眼睛，而 Illya 的手已經從善如流的探入棉被，他當然知道在那之下的 Napoleon 是一絲不掛的，即使經過一小時的晨跑仍舊冰涼的手掌滑過溫暖身軀，並很快的探向熟悉穴口，在經過一整個晚上的使用後，那兒依舊濕潤而柔軟。

　　「不疼？」

　　「你昨晚太慢了，我可沒那麼脆弱……」

　　針對某一句評語，Illya 挑起眉。「看來我應該盡力滿足你。」

　　「嘿！只是個玩笑……」Napoleon 試圖彌補，但他的呻吟聲立刻表明了他正為此付出代價。「嗯……」

　　猛然抽出探入過深的手指，Illya 一把掀開棉被，赤裸的黑髮男人身上滿是自己留下的吻痕與齒印，察覺他的凝視，Napoleon 有意無意的伸展身軀，維持良好的身體線條在晨光中閃閃發光，為 Napoleon 這花孔雀般的誇耀動作皺起眉，Illya 拉下自己的運動褲，隨意擼了兩把後，他抬起 Napoleon 的雙腿，並將早已受到誘惑的陰莖插入萬分熟悉的後穴。

　　「嗯……你總也、總也該打聲招呼！」

　　蘇聯人的尺寸從不是開玩笑的，再加上那些迥異於自己的魔鬼鍛鍊……深吸一口氣，Napoleon 試圖使自己放鬆，但毫無用處，而且 Illya 就這麼插到了最深處，單只是被那根陰莖填滿身體，Napoleon 的身體就誠實的起了反應。

　　「你不是嫌我太慢嗎？」

　　 Napoleon 看起來像是想笑，但隨之而來的猛烈性愛使他亂了呼吸，咬緊下唇，Napoleon 以雙腿緊緊纏上 Illya 後腰，試圖將男人拉近，但昔日的 KGB 從不在床上聽從他的指令，極快卻過淺的抽插彷彿掛在枝頭的鮮紅欲望，被挑起的飢渴偶爾因 Illya 的挺入而顫動，但始終不是真的滿足。

　　「你……再深一點、Illya ……再深一點！」

　　無視 Napoleon 的懇求，Illya 仍舊以驚人的意志力維持著同樣頻率的動作，不夠強烈的快感在漫長的累積下搖晃成瘋狂的需索，Napoleon 不耐的仰起頭，Illya 俯身咬上他坦露的喉結，並滿意的聽見宛如受傷的嗚咽，同時，Illya 終於如 Napoleon 所願的深深挺入，明明是夢寐以求的刺激，Napoleon 卻無法發出任何得償所願的禮讚或擅長的玩笑話，直到生理性淚水沾濕枕頭，才終於有斷續泣音流洩而出。

　　「不、太深了…… Illya！」

　　「只是這樣就不行了嗎，Cowboy？」

　　 Napoleon 睜開雙眼，Illya 所鍾愛的普魯士藍因淚水而顯得更加深邃，宛如一個無聲的誘惑，慣於調情的男人當然不僅僅滿足於此，他開口，本就有些沙啞的聲音纏繞著快感，竟軟得猶如街角的貓叫，並肆無忌憚地撓上 Illya 的心與肌膚。

　　「還要……嗯，全給我…… My Peril。」

　　不只是聲音，Napoleon 的手也環了上去，彷彿用盡所有力氣要抱住 Illya，KGB 拉下他的手緊緊按在床上並重複著猛力插入的動作，過重的撞擊使得 Napoleon 為之暈眩，陰莖在習慣卻又沉溺的欲望中顫顫地吐出前液，終於在不斷強化的快感下射出精液。沒有阻止 Napoleon 的射精，Illya 只是更用力的操進渾身猛然緊縮的男人體內，滿臉淚水的 Napoleon 下意識地絞緊令他瘋狂的陽具，直到 Illya 釋放，那道強力的噴發幾乎就緊抵著前列腺，這使得 Napoleon 又抽搐著高潮了一回。

　　撐起自己，Illya 微喘著躺回了他的位置，而那雙曾被狠狠緊握的手即使還帶著微微的紅，仍十分不老實地溜上對方滿是汗水的肌膚，一如往日的靈巧動作縱使漫不經心，依舊靜悄悄地到達了目的。

　　對蘇聯人來說，射精後仍以疲軟雙手纏在自己身上的美國人就像是一塊糟糕透頂的巧克力，油滑黏膩──美國製造，無庸置疑，可 Illya 卻沒有動手將 Napoleon 從自己身上剝下來，只是靜靜聽著耳邊的呼吸聲又逐漸接近沉睡的節奏。

　　「Cowboy，醒醒。」

　　「再五分鐘……」

　　「去你的五分鐘，起來。」

　　「你先去洗澡。」

　　看著再一次窩回被子裡的 Napoleon，Illya 無奈的，又像是洩恨般伸手狠狠揉亂那頭捲髮，然後起身走向浴室，離開床鋪時他下意識回頭確認 Napoleon 確實整個人都縮在棉被裡，顯然半年前男人重感冒併發肺炎的慘況仍讓 Illya 記憶猶新。

　　即使多年過去，KGB 仍保持著舊日的習慣，Illya 在蓮蓬頭下及鏡子前既快速又有效率的打理好自己，正打算回床上叫醒他的睡美人時，Napoleon 已經慢吞吞的走進浴室，Illya 專注的視線勾起黑髮男人唇畔的彎度，那樣得意又可惡。

　　「Peril，我肯定你當然是意猶未盡的，但……」Napoleon 脫下睡袍，毫不掩飾身上的痕跡。「你知道，我真是擔心你的腰。」

　　「需要我提醒你上次是誰在這裡跌倒嗎？」

　　「也許你記憶力衰退了，再次強調，我沒有跌倒，只是滑了一下，而且有人扶住我了。」眨了眨被淚水浸過的雙眼，Napoleon 在 Illya 還沒爆發前將兩人之間的距離拉到最小，那麼輕巧狡猾的親上對方緊抿的唇角。「感謝某人。」

　　從這些無賴的小動作判斷男人確實清醒了，Illya 沒有任何反應的走出浴室，從 Napoleon 的更衣室裡拿出乾淨的床單被套後開始整理床鋪，再拿起整籃的髒衣服丟進洗衣機。窗外陽光燦爛，站在窗邊曬了一會兒太陽，當 Illya 一身暖呼呼的提著洗衣籃放回原位時，頭髮仍在滴水的 Napoleon 終於打著呵欠坐到鏡台前。

　　放下籃子，Illya 接過那台又重又吵的吹風機，在討人厭的噪音中幫 Napoleon 吹頭髮，習慣被侍候的男人向後靠到他身上，瞇起的雙眼就像是剛剛從窗前經過的黑貓。

　　「坐好，你又把水弄到我身上了。」

　　「Peril，你身上有陽光的味道。」

　　「今天天氣很好。」

　　笑了笑，Napoleon 卻沒真的坐正，只閉著眼睛開始想冰箱裡還有什麼食材。

　　「早餐想吃什麼？」

　　「蛋。」

　　「什麼樣的蛋？」

　　「什麼都可以。」

　　「喔，Illya，這不是個好答案。」

　　「上次我說想吃炒蛋，你做了班尼迪克；我說想吃煎雞蛋時，你做了蛋捲，所以，是的，我的答案依舊是蛋，賤人。」

　　 Napoleon 真的笑出聲來，而 Illya 梳過他頭髮的手指依舊輕柔。

　　半小時後，Napoleon 烤了吐司與蕃茄、煎了磨菇及鹹肉，還泡了一壺熱騰騰的咖啡，但潔白的盤子裡就是沒有蛋，Illya 抬起頭，穿著深藍色圍裙的 Napoleon 聳聳肩，用他最為無辜的表情嘆了口氣。

　　「真不幸，冰箱裡沒有蛋了。」

　　「所以今天得去市場了？」

　　「恐怕是的。」

　　「你的行程？」

　　「兩堂訓練課程，你呢？」

　　「比你多一堂，還要去看新的槍。」

　　咬下一口蕃茄，Napoleon 點點頭。「我去找你。」

　　「記得收好你的爪子。」Illya 沒有挑明，但他們都知道 Napoleon 所謂的訓練課程是在訓練什麼。

　　 Napoleon 的回應只是挑起眉，Illya 看得不耐煩，沒拿著吐司的左手將仍穿著圍裙的男人一把拉了過去，他還沒真的吻上那雙討厭的唇，比那更加討人厭的美國特務已經張開了嘴，聲音裡滿滿的笑意。

　　「拜託別咬我。」

　　「晚上再咬。」

　　他們在笑容中吻上彼此，幾乎無法停下來。這時，一隻黑貓輕輕地路過了他們的廚房，誰也沒打擾到誰。

　　◆

　　「下午好，Mr.Solo。」

　　在未關上的門隙間看見那雙閃閃發亮的紅色高跟鞋時，Napoleon 抬起頭，面對昔日長官的姪女，他總是笑容溫和。「下午好，Xaviera。」

　　走進教室的 Xaviera 依舊是一襲黑色長裙套裝，清秀的臉上只塗了淡淡的口紅，彷彿服喪。「你接下來有空嗎？」

　　「為了妳，Xaviera，我當然有空。」

　　扯開一抹極快就沈寂的笑容，Xaviera 反常的樣子讓 Napoleon 感到些許不祥，但他依舊隨著黑髮女子走出教室，兩人沒有交談，沉默的走過長長走廊，盡頭便是 Xaviera 的辦公室。

　　站在太過熟悉的沙發旁──這兒仍和 Waverly 在時一模一樣，Napoleon 總是不由自主想起太多，但他的笑容始終不變。

　　 Xaviera 端來兩杯威士忌，Napoleon 終於皺起了眉。

　　「發生什麼事了？」

　　「請坐，Mr.Solo。」

　　 Napoleon 誇張的摀住心口。「妳真的嚇到我了。」

　　「你會的。」

　　狐疑的拿起酒杯，Napoleon 依舊說不準 Xaviera 在想些什麼，於是他靜靜的啜了口酒，並立刻詫異的挑起眉。「這麼好的酒？看來絕對不是什麼好事。」

　　握住 Napoleon 的手，始終沒有笑的 Xaviera 似乎正在考慮什麼，無視老舊座鐘正滴滴答答的催促，過了很久很久，她才低聲說：「我們找到她了。」

　　 Napoleon 沒有說話，他只是盯著 Xaviera。

　　「我們找到她了，Solo，你知道我說的是誰。」

　　「是的，我知道，你們找到她了。」Napoleon 閉上雙眼，機械般的重複了一次。「你們找到她了。」

　　當他再一次睜開眼睛，那雙藍眸裡有著昔日追來的陰影，彷彿如釋重負的同時，卻又背負沉重的愧疚。

 

　　「Gaby。」


	2. Chapter 2

　　「不要輕舉妄動，Mr.Nikiforov。」

　　仍頂著那個愚蠢的假名，Illya 舉槍站在原地，黑洞洞的槍口與冰藍色眼睛全都惡狠狠的瞪向直昇機上的褐髮男人，巴不得下一秒就用子彈在那看起來比 CIA 更討厭的臉上開一個洞，但被縛的 Gaby 與 Solo 使他無法如願。

　　「放了他們，我會讓你安全離開。」

　　「你的話不值得相信。」肆無忌憚的將軍火傾倒至沙漠地區的 Jereny ‧ King 將槍抵上人質女孩的太陽穴，並敏銳的發現這動作使眼前的高大特務產生不到一秒的動搖。「但我會讓你得到他們其中一個。」

　　「什麼意思？」

　　「你看見了，這架直昇機沒辦法帶走那麼多人，所以，我決定留下一個就夠了。」晃了晃槍，King 為這絕妙的點子微笑。「選一個吧，Mr.Nikiforov。」

　　靠著機門的 Solo 似乎翻了個不甚優雅的白眼，雙手被綁在身後的 Gaby 則看向 Illya，並以非常微小的幅度搖了搖頭，她很肯定 Illya 接收到自己的暗示，但 KGB 卻沒有照她的預期行動。

　　「把女孩留下。」

　　 Gaby 幾乎忍不住開口怒罵的衝動，Solo 只是閉上眼睛。

　　「如你所願。」

　　直昇機搖搖晃晃的起飛，Illya 沒有任何動作，他咬牙切齒的等著，直到無法掙扎的 Gaby 被一把推落，他立刻衝上前接住嬌小的女孩，並快速解開她身後的繩索，即使他將為此得到毫不留情的一拳。

　　「你明知道 Solo 中槍了，他可能會死！你應該留下他而不是我！」

　　「Cowboy 不會有事。」

　　「我也不會有事！我可以撐過那一切，可是你從來不相信我！」

　　「現在不是說這些的時候，我們必須立刻回去擬訂計畫。」

　　因憤怒、失望或其他情感而紅了眼眶，Gaby 緊咬下唇，她不再理睬 Illya，兩人之間的沉默一直延續到 Waverly 出現，英國長官在聽過 Illya 確實太過簡略的簡報後立刻撥打了一連串的電話，動用他們在這塊陌生國土上所能掌握的所有資源。

　　「Mr.Kuryakin，麻煩你前往這裡。」將小紙條交到 Illya 手中，Waverly 又回頭看向 Gaby。「Miss Teller，或許妳需要休息？」

　　「我不需要。」

　　點點頭，Waverly 將另一張紙條交給她。「那麼，請務必小心。」

　　沒有再看 Illya 一眼，Gaby 在確認過紙條內容後立刻動身，看著她仍沾染塵土與血跡的背影，Illya 不耐的開口：「你應該命令她休息。」

　　「而你應該多點信任。」

　　意味深長的眼神讓 Illya 更加暴躁，揉爛早已背下內容的紙條，Illya 大步跨出安全屋，滿心以為 Gaby 會靠著門等待自己的出現，他期待聽見高跟鞋敲擊地面的聲音，也希望 Gaby 用她無可奈何卻又飽含希望的語氣再一次和他談談，就像他們之前的每次分歧，但屋外空無一人，Illya 以右拳重重擊上牆板，木質碎裂聲撬開一片無可挽回的空寂。

　　循線追蹤，三天後 Illya 與 Gaby 潛入 King 的一處廢棄據點，他們肯定黑髮男人就在昏暗雜亂的地下室，Gaby 以為自己已經踏遍了每一個角落，直到 Illya 踢開一只木箱，他們才發現渾身冰冷的 Solo，而 Gaby 甚至錯過那裡好幾次。

　　「喔……天啊！」

　　一把扛起 Solo，Illya 催促 Gaby 離開。「快走。」

　　看著腿上失去意識的 Solo，Gaby 的手指輕輕擦去他臉上的髒污，她知道自己該和 Illya 談談，這樣的事不該再發生……但急速奔馳的車廂內始終沒有聲音。一個小時後，Gaby 與 Illya 並肩坐在手術室外，那些進進出出的醫生或護士彷彿看不見他們兩個人，又或者，Solo 的狀況糟糕到他們對鮮血以外的事物視若無睹。

　　「我不會道歉。」

　　這不是她想聽見的，但 Gaby 依舊很冷靜。「事實上，你該道歉的人也不是我。」

　　抿著唇，Illya 再也沒有開口，不知道過了多久──他連翻轉手腕看時間的意願都沒有，那些醫生或護士終於不再狂喊著要什麼東西或來回奔跑，四周那麼安靜，除了他與 Gaby 的呼吸聲以外什麼都沒有，手術室的燈依然亮著，Illya 突然覺得冷，好像 Solo 的體溫還殘留在手上一樣，於是他安靜的摩擦雙手，Gaby 看了 Illya 一眼，默默的將頭靠上他的肩膀。

　　 Illya 握住 Gaby 的手，並察覺女孩回以相同的力道，他們就這樣靠著彼此，試圖一同撐過眼前無比漫長的等待……五個小時後，手術房的門終於碰的一聲打開，病床上的 Solo 幾乎就像是一張蒼白的紙，帶著口罩的醫生向始終沒有離開的兩人走來，在那些聽起來十足可怕的通知或恐嚇中，Gaby 鬆開了與 Illya 交握的手。

　　 Solo 的狀況糟到不允許被探視，Waverly 則容許他們暫時停留在這裡。Gaby 每天都會到醫院，Illya 理所當然的陪在她身邊，一直在一起的兩人卻沒有太多對話，Gaby 安靜的側臉寫滿某種搖擺而沉重的決心，Illya 總想要她快樂。

　　背對著能看見 Solo 的玻璃窗，Illya 說：「挑一個。」

　　看著又一次將雙手握成拳頭的 Illya，Gaby 終於綻開一個既苦澀又無奈的微笑。「壞時機，Illya。」

　　搖了搖兩隻手，Illya 堅持。「挑一個。」

　　擦著紫色指甲油的手指敲上 Illya 的左手，一個動作便換來 KGB 貨真價實的笑，宛如點石成金。「我就知道妳會選這個。」

　　左掌攤開，裡頭依舊空無一物，Gaby 可愛的嘟起嘴唇，Illya 靠近她，又一次從右掌裡轉出一枚閃閃發亮的戒指，Gaby 笑著讓他拉住自己的手，卻故意縮起手指。

　　「這算什麼？」

　　「也許是個禮物？」

　　「有什麼特殊意義嗎？否則的話，戒指有點太超過了，我們這次可沒有訂婚。」

　　「但我們可以。」

　　看進那雙確實沒有半點玩笑意味的眼睛，Gaby 嘆了口氣，並從善如流的攤開手，低著頭像是鬧小脾氣一樣任由 Illya 將那枚就應該有特殊意義的戒指滑進自己的無名指。

　　「這代表我們現在又訂婚了？」

　　「恭喜。」

　　抬起頭，Gaby 拔下那枚鑲著鑽石的小東西並塞進自己的中指。「你喜歡你的女人堅強，而我得去做一件事。」

　　 Illya 糊塗了。「什麼事？」

　　「你會知道的。」吻上 Illya 的臉頰，Gaby 笑了。

　　毫無辦法的 Illya 因這個吻與 Gaby 的笑靨而融化，他低頭輕輕吻上女孩如春天般的溫暖唇瓣，直到病房內傳來刺耳的嗶嗶聲響！

　　沉睡不醒的 Solo 一度陷入死亡，趕來的 Waverly 站在玻璃窗邊，三個人都沒有說話，當 Solo 的心電圖回復正常起伏，Gaby 低聲對 Waverly 說了些什麼，Illya 沒有聽見。

　　兩天後，環繞著 Solo 的層層儀器顯示男人趨於穩定，醫生說他隨時都會醒。

　　「我不接受。」

　　「我不需要你接受，Illya，我已經決定了，Waverly 也同意了。」腳邊放著一只小行李箱，Gaby 不耐煩的咬著墨鏡腳架。

　　「他不應該這樣做。」

　　「哦，那他應該怎麼做？像你一樣把我捧在掌心，怕我哪裡被碰碎了？」Gaby 提高了音量。「快三年了，Illya，我厭倦被你保護！」

　　看著又陷入沉默的 KGB，Gaby 別開視線看向房間裡的 Solo。「我也想保護你們兩個，Illya，我不希望你是下一個躺在床上的人。」

　　 Illya 斬釘截鐵的保證。「我不會。」

　　「因為你很強，但我和你一樣堅強。」

　　「我知道。」

　　「那麼就別阻止我，那只是個很簡單的小任務，我很快就會回來的，還會給你和 Solo 帶禮物。」Gaby 握住 Illya 的手，再不容許拒絕。

　　「笑著和我說再見，拜託。」

　　拉住女孩擦著紅色指甲油的小手，Illya 終究沒有笑，Gaby 拍拍他的手，很貼心的沒有再強求。

　　甚至沒有一個吻別，Gaby 提起小行李箱離開 Illya，在距離轉角只

　　剩三步時，她回頭笑著揮了揮手。

　　「再見，Illya！」

　　 Illya 動不了，就像他的目光只能膠著在 Gaby 身上一樣，當他終於能夠抬起手時，總是在他身邊微笑的女孩已經消失了。

　　◆

　　從過長的睡眠中甦醒，Solo 拒絕了所有探視的要求，理由是他看起來很糟，無論負責照顧他的可愛小護士如何反駁這個論點，但終究沒有人能拒絕 Solo 看似可憐兮兮的請求。

　　但在睜開眼睛後發現 Waverly 就站在床邊，Solo 處之泰然。「我也從不期待有人能攔住你。」

　　「早安，Mr.Solo。」Waverly 笑著打了聲招呼。「感覺如何？」

　　「不算太糟糕。」Solo 說了謊，但其實也沒什麼好在意的，他當然會說謊。

　　「Mr.Kuryakin 很想見你。」

　　 Solo 笑了一聲。「長官，我看不出這個謊言的必要。」

　　「這不是個謊言，當然，Mr.Kuryakin 不會表現出來。」Waverly 誇張的笑了，隨即又收斂了他的微笑並嚴肅的看向 Solo。「Mr.Solo，你是否需要和某些人談談？」

　　「談什麼？」

　　「基於你曾經歷過所有特務的惡夢。」

　　被選擇，然後被遺棄。Solo 聳聳肩，突然明白了 Illya 可能真的想見自己的唯一原因。

　　「Illya 沒有……拋棄我，我也贊成他選擇 Gaby。」試著不在意這句話所呈現的歧義，鐵定是那些藥劑讓他的腦袋模糊了，他只要強調自己沒有被拋棄就夠了，根本就不需要一個該死的主詞！無論如何，Solo 決定以最誠懇的態度快速帶過這個問題。「感謝你的關心，長官。」

　　「無論如何，只要你有需要，請務必通知我。」

　　 Solo 努力做出一個嘲諷的表情，感謝上帝，他成功做到了這一點，在短暫失去伶牙俐齒後，他總需要點別的優勢。「我注意到你沒有提到 Gaby，千萬別告訴我 Gaby 她……」

　　「喔，不，事情不是你所想的那樣，Mr.Solo。」搖搖頭，Waverly 反駁了 Solo 的猜測，關於負疚。「Miss Teller 不在這裡。」

　　「但你說 Illya 想見我。」

　　「Mr.Kuryakin 還在這裡，沒錯。」

　　「你讓 Gaby 單獨出任務？天啊，Peril 沒有拆了你的傘？」

　　「這是他們之間的小矛盾，而我顯然是個無辜的局外人。」

　　小矛盾？Solo 苦笑，幾乎不願去思考 Illya 現在的狀態。「其實 Gaby 很出色。」

　　「或許你可以這麼向 Mr.Kuryakin 重述一遍。」站起身，Waverly 點點頭。「祝你早日康復，Mr.Solo，我們需要你。」

　　 Waverly 的祝福很有效，Solo 很快的復原了，也許三件套西裝裡有些空虛，但看著鏡中的自己，Solo 仍然是滿意的，他只需要恢復正常的生活──美酒、佳餚，或許再來幾個美人，很快他就會變回原本的那個 Napoleon ‧ Solo。

　　如果他的搭檔不是 Illya ‧ Kuryakin ──沉著臉，瀕臨爆炸的這一個版本。

　　「你為什麼在這裡？」

　　「呃，你不歡迎？」Solo 聳聳肩。任務後小酌一杯不知何時成了他們之間的慣例，雖然現在並不是那種狀況。

　　「我以為你勾搭上了餐廳的服務員。」

　　「喔，她太甜了，我現在有點……你知道。」

　　 Illya 確定自己不知道 Solo 的意思，但他輕哼一聲，將注意力放回棋盤上，只是執棋的力道委實大了一點點。

　　「只是確認一下，你知道我現在承受不起你的爆發對吧？」

　　瞪了捂著胸口故意示弱的 Solo 一眼，Illya 又低頭專心下棋，直到不甘寂寞的 Solo 再一次開口。

　　「說到女孩，其實偶爾放手對你是有好處的，你不能總像隻老母雞一樣把 Gaby 藏在你的翅膀下，她們不真的那麼喜歡這個，只要在她想撲進你懷裡時接住她就夠了。」彷彿很滿意自己的形容，Solo 以值得獎賞的姿態喝下一口久違的威士忌。「而且，欲擒故縱永遠是一段關係中最完美的調劑。」

　　站起身，Illya 享受了一會兒 Solo 眼中的警戒，最後他以不能被拒絕的氣勢拿走對方手中的酒杯，並用冷若冰霜的聲音警告：「你沒有所謂的一段關係，還有，醫生禁止你飲酒。」

　　「嘿，我可不是 Gaby，更不是需要你看顧的小娃娃。」

　　毫不在意 Solo 的抗議，Illya 將酒杯放到棋盤邊，試圖靜下心來思考，並移動著皇后走了一步，直到他再也受不了 Solo 執著的視線。

　　「別盯著我。」

　　「別這麼敏感，Peril，我是在看我的酒。」

　　將僅剩的威士忌一口喝乾，Illya 很忍耐的沒有將空酒杯丟回 Solo 臉上。「現在沒有了。」

　　扯開一點笑意，Solo 終於安靜了下來，他看著 Illya 的嘴唇，彷彿那上頭仍殘留著他的威士忌，而他如此渴望。

　　察覺 Solo 的視線沒有移開，幾乎就要被點燃的 KGB 抬頭看向莫名其妙的男人，但就在那瞬間，狡猾的小偷立刻移開視線，好像突然對桌上的棋局產生無窮的興趣。

　　「你為什麼不回自己的房間？」

　　「喔，我以為你需要點陪伴。」

　　「我不需要，滾回去。」

　　意外的，Solo 沒有動彈，他仍然窩在那張 Gaby 總是霸佔著的單人沙發裡，像是在找個什麼理由留下來，Illya 奇怪的看著他，兩人的視線在虛空中並不交纏，僅點亮了某些疑問，在某些靈光可能浮現的當下，Solo 沉默的站起身，彷彿打定主意把自己的存在感降到最低，他甚至沒有發出一丁點腳步聲，但 Illya 從後方按住門板，阻止了 Solo 不如從前快速的腳步。

　　「美國人都很脆弱。」

　　嘆了口氣，Solo 努力讓自己的聲音聽起來一如往常。「可能比你想的堅強一點。」

　　「也許你可以繼續待在──」

　　「非常友好，Peril，我幾乎要感動了。」Solo 沒有回頭，如果他轉身，這將像是一個過遠的擁抱。「但我以為你已經過了聽搖籃曲的年紀了。」

　　試著對 Solo 一貫的諷刺口吻無動於衷，Illya 不由自主的想起那個髒亂黑暗的地下室，或許他還想起了 Solo 身上的傷，以及那個選擇。

　　並不需要解釋，但 Illya 試著開口：「那天──」

　　硬是將門拉開，Solo 跨出房間，偏過頭得意的眨了眨眼。「晚安，Peril。」

　　還沒關上門，Illya 已經發現自己的手錶不翼而飛，又一次，但他按著門框，竭力壓抑心底的怒氣，Solo 明顯退步的偷竊技巧提醒了他眼前的男人仍是個傷患，最後，Illya 只是面無表情的擠出一句。「明天見，Cowboy。」

　　為這句僵硬的回答而笑，Solo 關上屬於自己的那扇門，身旁一切迅速安靜下來，除了手上的錶仍堅持著滴滴答答的聲響。從櫃子裡拿出另一只酒杯、打開另一瓶威士忌，Solo 竟在熟悉錶面的倒映下自動放棄了他剩餘的自由，這顯然是弔詭的，卻堅定的令人無法反抗。

　　將 Illya 的錶放在桌上，Solo 放任自己沉入夢鄉，所有能夠陪伴他的只是那句毫無意義的明天見，但他睡得很熟，甚至不記得自己有作夢

　　◆

　　 Gaby 一直沒有回來，那個簡單的情報任務被不斷延長，只由於黑手女孩太過出色的表現。Solo 幾乎能在固定傳遞回來的消息裡看見 Gaby 春光般的明媚笑靨，但隨即又讓身旁的低氣壓吞噬一空。

　　「喔，Peril，你能不能專心一點？」

　　「閉嘴，Cowboy，做你的工作。」收回看向手錶的視線，Illya 捧著 Solo 的工具，卻對著他齜牙咧嘴。「別逼我再揍你一次！」

　　負責傳遞消息的管道出了些問題，Illya 已經三天沒有接到 Gaby 的聯絡，冰冷刺骨的焦躁隨著時間一分一秒過去而更顯失控，Solo 臉上的瘀青雖然有一部份源於他的不識時務，但也有極大一部份出自 Illya 的怒氣，KGB 就像是一顆炸彈，只要一點點火星就足以將 Solo 炸得粉身碎骨。

　　「冷靜、冷靜。」Solo 無聲的旋開保險櫃門把，取出他們需要的文件交給 Illya。「應該就是這份了。」

　　在 Illya 翻閱文件確認的同時，Solo 可有可無的觀察起保險櫃內的其他寶貝，他的視線跳過債券、文件，徘徊在那些看起來更加誘人的盒子之間，看了 Illya 一眼，Solo 終於伸手拿出其中一只。

　　「住手，你這個無恥的小偷。」

　　「只是好奇。」嘴上反駁著，Solo 的手指沒有停下，他打開盒蓋，並在兩秒後迅速閤上。「我們該走了。」

　　文件散落一地，強硬拉起 Illya，Solo 循著兩人進入的路線撤退。甩開 Solo 的手，卻跟著他一同行動的 Illya 低聲問：「Cowboy？」

　　「那顆鑽石是假的，我打賭文件也是。」

　　「陷阱。」

　　就在同時，數道腳步聲追逐兩人而來，企圖使他們停下的還有呼嘯而過的槍響，過多的子彈擦過他們的肩與腿，很顯然，對方要的是活口。

　　加快腳步，Illya 踩著幾座盆景翻過高聳圍牆，並在另一端朝 Solo 伸出手。「Cowboy！」

　　 Solo 握住 Illya 的手，以同樣的敏捷躍上另一端。他們被瞄準了，

　　一顆子彈擦過 Illya 肩頭，但那隻冰涼的手沒有絲毫動搖，Illya 堅持著直到 Solo 和他一同落在安全的這一端，但敵人準備得很完善，他們的交通工具成了一團火球，Solo 與 Illya 只能堅持著向前奔跑，直到某一個轉角，他們看向彼此，並往相反的方向逃走。

　　 Solo 從來都是不走運的那一個，當他終於擺脫重重追兵，氣喘吁吁的回到安全屋時，看似毫髮無損的 Illya 已經站在那裡了，就在屋子的角落，如果眼前這片被砸得粉碎的廢墟還能稱為屋子的話。

　　「發生什麼事了？」Solo 有不祥的預感，但他不願承認。

　　臉上帶著一些傷痕的 Waverly 看向 Solo，那些優雅的作派在這一刻就像遍佈房間的碎片，並帶著愧疚與無奈的餘味。

　　「Miss Teller 失蹤了。」

　　一直看著 Illya 的 Solo 收回目光，翻起一張還算完整的餐桌椅坐下，沉默的他不再看向任何人，時間暫停在三個男人之間，直到那個彷彿被冰凍的巨人一次又一次的空手猛力搥牆，Solo 在一聲聲毫無意義的自虐與懊悔中站起身，並直直走向 Illya。

　　抓住 Illya 又一次砸向牆壁的左拳，過重的力道差點就要翻倒不自量力的 CIA，但 Solo 堅持的站穩了腳步，甚至沒有避開那隻手上的傷口。疼痛向來使人清醒，看向 Solo，Illya 泛紅的眼底滿是混濁的憤怒與內咎，但確實印上了另一個人的身影，這時，Solo 鬆開手。

　　或許那隻放下的手還想做些什麼，但它仍是回到了 Solo 的控制中。

　　「我們去把 Gaby 帶回來。」

　　◆

　　 Solo 一直站在門外，Illya 可能知道這回事，或者不知道，但總之 Illya 並不關心，他所有的精力全用在破壞，碎裂與撞擊聲理所當然的令人不安，但 Solo 依然站在那裡，Illya 甚至沒來得及關上門，敞開於 Solo 眼前的這扇門便成了一顆坦露的心。垂下眼睫，Solo 知道自己不需要看。

　　等到四周完全安靜下來，Solo 走進滿目瘡痍的房間，踢開了四散的木屑，一屁股坐到 Illya 身旁，靠著牆壁坐在地上的 KGB 甚至沒有看向他。「離我遠點！」

　　「你知道我不能。」打開手中一直握著的酒瓶，Solo 就著瓶口喝了一點，再將它放到兩人中間。「沒找到伏特加和杯子。」

　　 Illya 沒有動，他把自己埋在雙臂間，那麼高大的男人這一刻卻像個迷路的孩子，誰都知道該怎麼對待這樣的寶貝──摸一摸、抱一抱，低聲安慰，但 Solo 只是拿起酒瓶又灌了一口，企圖給自己的手和嘴找點事做。

　　「你再多砸幾間，以後 Waverly 就不肯給我們家具了。」拿著酒瓶，Solo 優異的記憶力提醒了他某件事，於是他刻意的笑了笑。「這樣也不錯，至少 Gaby 會喜歡。」

　　某個關鍵字勾起 Illya 的頭，Solo 假裝自己並不在意。

　　「我們的女孩比你想的更堅強，即使在最艱困的時候，她依然能點著火柴作夢。」偏過頭，Solo 朝著 Illya 挑了挑眉。「不得不說，Gaby 可能比你強多了。」

　　 Illya 瞪著 Solo，幾分鐘後，帶著強烈蘇聯腔調的聲音已明顯軟化。「她不是在作夢。」

　　 Solo 只是笑，為自己無法說明的成功。

　　「我以為你那時候昏過去了。」

　　「也許你貼心甜蜜的搭檔只是想給你們留點私密的小空間。」

　　幾近於炫耀的聲音帶著點甜膩膩的滋味，為了沖去這些根本不存在的感覺，Illya 終於拿起酒瓶灌了一口。「我肯定你暈過去了，或者你根本在作夢，你那時肩膀中了一槍，失血過多。」

　　那是個大雪的夜晚，Illya 背著 Solo 闖進某一戶久無人居的民家，房子裡什麼都沒有，Illya 不得不以最克難也最疼痛的方式直接挖出了 Solo 肩上那顆子彈，並盡力為他止血，Gaby 在真的什麼都沒有的房子裡繞了好幾圈，最後只找到一盒火柴。

　　最保暖的皮衣理所當然的落到了傷患 Solo 身上，Illya 則以雙臂圈住嬌小的 Gaby，他們緊緊地靠著 Solo 坐著，那時，女孩點亮了火柴。

　　「Gaby 說，如果有一天她再也不需要這份工作了，她想要一間大房子。」

　　 Illya 的眼神帶點驚訝，但他沒有打斷看起來有點得意的 Solo。

　　「她說想要一大片的落地窗，白天的時候能讓陽光灑進來，而你，我毫無情調的朋友，你反駁了這個美好的提議。」Solo 笑了，並將 Illya 的腔調模仿得活靈活現。「那太危險了。」

　　幾乎就要被 Solo 逗笑了，可那一點美妙的彎度仍未在 Illya 唇邊出現，彷彿一場拉鋸，但 Solo 永不認輸。

　　「Gaby 還說，她討厭把房子隔得小小的像蜂巢一樣，她更喜歡空曠開闊的感覺，還得留下一大片跳舞的空地，Peril，你說她傻。」

　　「我沒有。」Illya 立刻反駁。「我只是說她更愛摔角。」

　　「無論哪個都挺可愛的，不是嗎？」

　　沒有再說話，Illya 只是拿著酒瓶，Solo 非常大方的讓出最後幾口威士忌，甚至大著膽子捏了捏 Illya 的肩膀。「找個地方睡一會兒吧，我們會找到 Gaby 的。」

　　但人們的願望很少實現，尤其是 Solo 的。

　　追著 Gaby 的腳步來到一座濱海旅館，Solo 與 Illya 幾乎要把這一片土地全都翻了過來，可是他們找不到曾經登記入住的女孩，所有線索都斷在刺骨的海風中，Solo 一如往常的穿著三件套西裝，傳說中從不止息的風卻緊貼著他的脖子吹寒了指尖，他開始懊悔把風衣丟在房間裡，Illya 的背影讓他更冷了。

　　只是失去那個女孩，Illya 就破碎了。

　　「Peril，我們先回去吧。」

　　 Solo 沒有得到任何回應，他當然無法擁有那麼奢侈的東西，除了 Gaby，誰都別想把 Illya 拉離這片海域，沒有堅持下去，Solo 轉身回到旅館，直接進了大廳旁的酒吧，雖然尚未入夜，但他確實需要一點酒精，或很多很多的酒精。

　　這座小鎮雖不是什麼觀光名勝，仍有些低調的富商來此享受與世隔絕的寧靜，Solo 向來喜歡有錢的寡婦，她們往往比脖子上的寶石更美麗，且知情識趣，從不糾纏，就像他眼前這位。

　　「這很美，親愛的 Gloria，但我想妳更適合藍寶石。」Solo 只花了一杯酒的時間就得到了名字，甚至哄騙著紅髮女人摘下祖母綠項鍊任由他──一個珠寶商人品評。「用最貴重的金屬、最繁複華麗的裝飾，加上一顆毫無瑕疵的藍寶石。」

　　「你想為我服務？」

　　刻意誤導了這句話，Solo 執起對方柔若無骨的手，落下一個堪稱禮貌，可緩緩滑動的指尖又暗示過多的輕吻。「當然，這是我的榮幸。」

　　 Gloria 淺淺的笑了起來，她確實聽懂了 Solo 的暗示，並任由 Solo 將項鍊重新戴回她優美的脖頸，那些靈巧的手指滑過她的耳垂，用最輕盈的姿態帶起深沉的慾望。

　　「Mr.Deveny，但我厭惡他人的房間。」

　　「我從不介意上門服務。」

　　「我很期待你的商品，答應我，給我最好的。」

　　「容許我僅此一次的自豪，夫人，我就代表最好的。」

　　讓這莫名的自信逗出一連串細碎笑聲，Gloria 點點頭，下意識撫過微微發熱的雙頰，棕色眼眸纏繞在 Solo 身上，含蓄的挑逗男人的唇，她知道自己眼前的對象不需要禮教的矜持，而她是對的。

　　 Solo 得到了 Gloria 的吻，與一個確實非常美妙的夜晚，他覺得自己幾乎變回了還沒與 Illya 相識的那個 Napoleon ‧ Solo，卻又隱隱察覺不對。

　　當 Solo 呼吸著 Gloria 身體的幽香、當 Solo 聽從慾望將陰莖深埋在女人體內，當 Solo 得到了所有他曾以為自己想要的刺激與快樂時，他的心底卻浮現海風中的那道背影。

　　更令 Solo 難以忍受的是，他竟然在凌晨六點時拋棄了 Gloria 溫暖的大床，一步一步走回 Illya 身邊。

　　「Peril。」

　　 Illya 依然站在那裡，一夜都沒動過的他將自己站成一個恆常的等待，或一道破碎的風景。

　　「我說真的，這太蠢了，Illya。」

　　 Solo 扯過 Illya 的手臂，毫不意外的面對了來自 Illya 的攻擊，誰也沒有留情，一開始，優異的搏擊技巧與力道使 KGB 取得壓倒性的優勢，但曾經或說多次落敗的 CIA 毫不鬆懈，Solo 甚至不肯在心底認輸，即使他曾認為這樣的纏鬥多麼有失身份。

　　沒人想停下來，彷彿又回到那座綠油油的公廁，只是他們比那時更憎恨對方！一個分神，Solo 被 Illya 以膝壓制在地面，粗糙的沙地磨痛了他的側臉，Solo 奮力反抗，或許 Illya 仍保留一點理智，壓制略鬆，Solo 卻是毫無保留，他翻過身，一記凶猛的直拳擊中 Illya 腹部，受到攻擊的人沒有停住動作，有力的右勾拳使得 Solo 眼前的世界地動天搖，鮮血的滋味漫出口腔，但他依舊沒有停下！

　　他們都曾有機會扭斷對方的脖子，或者折斷誰的手，但一直到 Solo 氣喘吁吁的跪坐在地上，他們都仍完好無缺，或許。

　　「發洩夠了？」抹掉唇邊的血跡，Solo 簡直恨透了永遠喜歡往他臉上招呼的 KGB。「也許你不相信，但我知道 Gaby 就在哪裡等著我們兩個、等著你！比起傻呼呼的在這裡站著，你真有更好的方法浪費時間才對。」

　　仍跪坐在地上，看起來一時半刻起不了身的 Solo 依舊微微喘著，平日打理整齊的衣服和頭髮全亂了，唇角還有沒擦掉的鮮血，看起來狼狽不堪，盯著仍朝自己齜牙咧嘴的男人，Illya 終究沉默的伸出了手。

　　微抬眸，Solo 知道自己應該怎麼做。「我很好，Peril。」

　　 Illya 的手沒有移動，Solo 的手則違背了意志，任由 Illya 將自己拉起，Solo 避開兩人的眼神接觸，自顧自的走回旅館，Illya 就跟在他身後，安靜的像個做錯事的倔強孩子，直到一手握上自己的門把，Solo 才終於轉過身。

　　「Waverly 給了我們五天的時間，還有兩天。」

　　「而你就打算在這兒獵豔？」Illya 當然聞到了 Solo 身上不同於平日的女士香水味。

　　誇張的嘆口氣，Solo 的肩膀重重垮下，他張嘴想說些什麼，但最後只是勾起 Illya 最討厭的那種笑容，並在蘇聯特務面前關上了門。

　　一小時後，穿著睡袍的 Solo 撥通了安全線路，話筒對面的 Waverly 聽完匯報後什麼也沒說，Solo 同樣安安靜靜，沉默延續了一分鐘，Solo 掛上電話。

　　 Solo 知道 Waverly 想說什麼，對於國際情勢，英國長官永遠努力抱持浪漫的天真──否則怎麼可能搞出美國與蘇聯的組合？但對於在暗巷中出生入死的特務……

　　為自己倒了半杯酒，Solo 靠坐在床頭，雙眼茫然的看著天花板，在紛然雜沓的思考中他聽見門外傳來極細微的聲響，沒有握住就放在一旁的槍，Solo 太熟悉這道腳步聲。

　　同樣的戲碼在天亮後重演了一回，又是相同的結局，Illya 在 Solo 門外站了幾秒，沒有敲門、沒有說話，維持著來時的安靜轉身離去。

　　 Solo 盯著那扇門，沒有那雙看著自己的藍色眼睛，他再也不需要做出誇張刻意的回應，Solo 靜靜的坐在沙發上，略帶疼痛的呼吸著。

　　相較於一整天不見蹤影的 Illya，Solo 過得極愜意，幾乎就是他未進入 CIA 前的樣子，Solo 不得不懷念起這樣的自由，並為自己感到可悲，於是那些逃走的衝動自他心底浮現，久違，卻熟悉。

　　換上深藍色細格紋西裝，Solo 笑著踏進酒吧，已坐在吧台前的 Gloria 驚訝的看向他，塗著完美色彩的指甲立刻貼上 Solo 的臉頰，過於輕柔的撫觸帶著顯而易見的心疼。

　　「喔，我的天啊，你這是怎麼了？」

　　「發生了一點小意外。」握住 Gloria 的手，Solo 落下輕佻一吻。「但現在看來，這十分值得。」

　　搖搖頭，Gloria 似乎不能認同 Solo 的觀點，但她的眼角堆滿笑意， Solo 黏膩的表現十分得她歡心。不在意酒保送上的頂級香檳，Solo 直接挑起了 Gloria 胸前的藍寶石項墜。

　　「多麼美麗的寶石。」

　　「我亡夫曾向所有人誇耀過它的價值。」

　　「但我看過更美的。」

　　「哦？那麼你勾起我的興趣了，如果是你的商品──」

　　「只可惜，那是屬於某個女孩的非賣品。」

　　 Gloria 不無惋惜。「是嗎？」

　　「是的。」

　　聽出 Solo 聲音中的遺憾，Gloria 笑著說：「聽聽你的口氣，簡直巴不得將那顆寶石佔為己有。」

　　拉近兩人之間的距離，Solo 故作神秘的說：「其實，我是個竊賊。」

　　 Gloria 仍然笑得豔麗奪目。「那麼你打算偷走那顆藍寶石嗎？」

　　越過女人的肩膀，Solo 看見 Illya 就站在酒吧的玻璃門外，不知道是擦得太亮的玻璃使他看起來更加光彩奪目，或是他的存在本身就使 Solo 感到炫目？Solo 笑著，視若無睹。

　　「或許。」挑起眉，Solo 低啞的聲音與過近的距離使得這一切成為耳鬢廝磨的秘密，單是這樣對著 Illya 的背影坦白就帶來最強烈的悖德快感。「妳知道嗎？那女孩消失了，而我有自信打開世上每一把鎖。」

　　「那麼你會下手嗎？」

　　將手中的空杯放回吧台並示意侍者加滿它，Solo 倚靠著高腳椅的動作依舊慵懶，哪怕爭奪的慾望曾在瞬間點燃他眼中的大海，但困難的呼吸再也無法提供燃料，最終那些不該言說的想法全在另一雙棕色眼眸的注視之下緩緩熄滅。

　　「親愛的夫人，偷竊是該下地獄的罪。」

　　「親愛的竊賊，我以為你不在意天堂？」

　　 Solo 笑了，直到 Gloria 以不該有的敏銳猜中他眼底隱藏的情緒。「讓我猜猜，你認識那個女孩？」

　　對於猛然降臨的沉默，Gloria 眨了眨眼睛。「我沒想過你竟然如此……多愁善感？」

　　嘆了口氣，Solo 湊近 Gloria，像是一頭受傷的小獸要求撫摸。「多愁善感先生顯然需要一點安慰。」

　　沒有人能拒絕這樣的 Solo。

　　這一夜，Solo 仍然在 Gloria 的套房裡過夜，他讓太過聰明的女人在他身下喘息、尖叫甚至哭泣，他花費了極大的力氣才能克制自己不將 Gloria 往死裡操，簡直就是被踩了痛腳的欲蓋彌彰，但 Gloria 抱著他，以十足寬容的憐愛，或許還有些啼笑皆非的抱歉。

　　在數不清的五分鐘後，衣衫不整的 Solo 回到房間，他知道 Illya 能聽見自己的腳步聲，但他毫不掩飾夜晚的荒誕。梳洗過，Solo 就著酒吞了幾片藥，並在七點鐘時清醒，他追上了正要走出旅館的 Illya，KGB 對他的出現不置可否，只發出了不明所以的一聲輕哼。

　　「我猜你掌握了點什麼？」

　　「滾開。」

　　 Illya 走了出去，Solo 緊跟在他身後，他們像是兩名普通的遊客，盡忠職守的到處亂走，彷彿察覺了什麼，Solo 的視線悄悄瞟向 Illya 的左手，那兒果然敲擊著失控的前奏，嘆了口氣，Solo 依舊靜靜跟著 Illya，在所有線索中斷的現在，除了盲目的尋找以外，他們再沒有其他能做的了。

　　直到那四名不長眼的持槍劫匪出現，Solo 不得不拉住 Illya，他們仍然踏在異國的土地上，而且這一切，從 Gaby 的失蹤到上一回的失利，Solo 隱約察覺到什麼，但他無法核實，唯一能做的只是低調行事。

　　「給他們想要的。」Solo 以俄語低聲說：「裝得害怕點。」

　　「我不害怕。」

　　毫不掩飾的竊竊私語理所當然的惹惱劫匪，其中一名拉開 Solo，並將他推到一旁，Solo 沒有反抗，直到後背重重撞上石壁，他才難過的低哼一聲，當 Illya 怪異的看向他時，Solo 眉頭深鎖，仍試圖和搶匪溝通。

　　「你們想要什麼全拿去。」拋出兩個皮夾及自己手上的錶，Solo 指向 Illya，又說：「我同伴的皮夾也在這兒了。」

　　該死的小偷！Illya 站在那裡，眼睜睜的看著 Solo 又摘下領帶夾和袖扣，那對鑽石袖扣甚至是 Gaby 挑的，但它們現在全落入了搶匪手中，只需要幾個骯髒的轉手，它們將被某個人拆卸，重新分割、變賣，單是想像都令 Illya 難以忍受！

　　「Kuryakin。」

　　 Solo 又叫了一聲，並微微的搖了搖頭。

　　在槍口對準 Solo 的臉之前，Illya 確實控制住了，但就在那瞬間，猛然暴起的拳頭立刻擊昏一人，劫匪大吃一驚，驚慌的將槍轉而指向 Illya，被徹底惹怒的蘇聯特務毫不懼怕，他幾乎就要走向槍口。

　　 Solo 企圖拉住 Illya，但金髮男人如同西伯利亞的風雪，絲毫不為所動，無奈的搖了搖頭，Solo 索性學著 Gaby 往日的樣子按住 Illya 的雙臂，甚至故意假裝步伐不穩，向來吃軟不吃硬的 KGB 果然停下腳步，冰涼的手穩穩扶住 Solo。

　　「Cowboy？」

　　劫匪早就散了開，Solo 試圖自己站立，但胸口傳來的痛楚令他無法呼吸，Illya 沒有退開，大手按上 Solo 的胸膛，並輕輕壓上他的胸骨。

　　「看在上帝的份上！」Solo 後退幾步，猛烈爆開的痛楚令他不得不急促呼吸。「Peril，只是一個皮夾，你──」

　　「你受傷了。」

　　「我很好，如果你可以稍微冷靜一下，我會更感激。」Solo 輕輕的靠上牆壁，很快調整好自己的呼吸，並隱藏起疼痛的表情。

　　「肋骨斷了？」

　　無法再隱瞞，Solo 索性大方承認。「只是裂開而已，我猜。」

　　輕易的猜到原因，Illya 沉下一張臉。「你打算隱瞞多久？」

　　 Solo 聳聳肩。「我沒打算讓任何人知道。」

　　「我現在就可以把你的肋骨打斷，好讓你回到醫院去。」

　　笑了一聲，Solo 挑起眉。「很有趣的提議，試試？」

　　「Solo！」

　　「好、好。」舉起雙手，Solo 始終沒有讓自己離開牆面。「所以我們現在是繼續走呢？還是……」

　　 Illya 沉默了很久很久，四周太過安靜，Solo 幾乎能聽見自己的肋骨傳來些不悅的摩擦聲響，他懷疑 Illya 也聽見了，高大的蘇聯人像是突然清醒，並以非常不甘心的語氣拋出一句。「我們該回去了。」

　　「別因為我……」他們都知道就算是肋骨斷裂也死不了人的。

　　「不是因為你。」Illya 粗喘著反駁，或說強調。「我不會放棄，永遠都不會！」

　　看著 Illya 的眼睛，Solo 勾起恰如其分的微笑。

　　「我知道。」


	3. Chapter 3

　　從一個國家到另一個國家，Solo 與 Illya 走進太多危險之中，而瀕臨崩潰的 Illya 同時也成了危險的一部份。

　　 Illya 確實破碎了，又被微薄的希望以冰雪縫合，像是個破破爛爛的科學怪人，他不吃飯、不睡覺，在每一個任務之間尋找 Gaby，其餘一切全仰賴 Solo 的規劃，他們成了 Waverly 手下效率最高的臨時組合，但也是破壞最為慘重的。

　　「我會說，一切都很混亂。」Waverly 拋出一疊資料，坐在他對面的 Solo 只是聳聳肩。

　　「也許他明天就會穩定下來。」

　　「我極度懷疑。」

　　「否則你能怎麼辦呢？」站起身，Solo 打算結束這場毫無意義的談話。「再給他一點時間。」

　　「或許 Mr.Kuryakin 需要一點別的東西。」

　　偏過頭，Solo 的語氣明顯誇張起來。「哦，保險起見讓我猜一猜，你打算給他上拘束帶然後送進治療室？」

　　「對此我必須持保留態度，但或許該上拘束帶的另有其人。」

　　 Solo 沒有動作，只是靜靜的看著 Waverly，後者依然笑著，好像自己手下最好的特務沒有打算潛逃，而他也沒有發現。

　　「我不懂。」

　　「只要能讓 Mr.Kuryakin 穩定下來，你想怎麼做都行。」Waverly 攤開手掌，像是上頭放著專屬於 Solo 的籌碼。「拆夥，或調職，只要你想。」

　　 Solo 笑。「無論如何，你仍要牽著我的狗繩？」

　　「請相信我，我會將那條繩子放到最長，你甚至都不會有感覺。」

　　「那麼，給我權限。」

　　「什麼樣的權限？」

　　坐回原位，Solo 不再顯露虛假笑意的藍眼宛如一杯過冰的酒。

　　「任務安排、人事調度。」

　　◆

　　當 Illya 察覺到不對勁時，他已經有整整兩個半月的時間不曾和 Solo 一同出任務了，就好像 Illya 從尋找 Gaby 這件事裡偶然抬起頭時，他身邊已經沒有任何人，包括那個又吵又煩又糟糕的 Cowboy。

　　死命的盯著棋盤，那些熟悉的黑白縱橫將 Illya 的腦袋攪成一團爛泥，推倒了國王，Illya 試圖釐清這顯然反常的狀況，首先，他確實有兩個半月的時間不曾和 Solo 一起出任務，但並不是說他再也沒見過 Solo，U.N.C.L.E. 為他們兩人安排的臨時住所非常接近，接近到 Solo 穿著圍裙端來的湯都還是滾熱的……

　　 Illya 抬起頭，不屬於他的鍋子和湯杓仍放在不遠的餐桌上閃閃發亮── Solo 喜歡煮東西卻討厭清洗碗盤，於是吃光每一道菜和收拾善後全成了 Illya 的責任。

　　提到湯，Illya 還記得 Solo 曾在大雪的夜晚窩在他身旁的沙發上抱怨新任搭檔的品味，但那似乎已經是兩個月前的事了，之後 Illya 又去了一趟歐洲，Solo 則背負任務趕往南非，他們甚至沒有對彼此說一聲再見。當 Illya 結束手上的任務，下一份秘密文件又輾轉傳到他手上，可 Illya 不會認錯，文件上頭的註解無疑出自 Cowboy 的手筆，他還記得那支做作至極的亮晶晶鋼筆曾在某個熱帶國家以惡作劇的形式閃亮了自己的眼睛。

　　在那之後，Illya 與 Solo 像是真正的分道揚鑣。這樣並不是不好，Illya 伸手推倒另一個國王，派給他的任務幾乎都是單人行動，他擅長也習慣那個，但是……沒有多想，Illya 站起身，大跨步的走出房間，昏暗的走廊上沒有任何人，越過兩個轉角，當 Illya 站在 Solo 的房門前，他卻猶豫了，或許 Solo 還沒回來、或許他根本不應該站在這裡，這一切簡直莫名其妙！

　　房門在 Illya 打算轉身離去時開啟，衣衫不整的 Solo 站在一片黑暗裡，走廊上微微的燈光照亮了他散亂的黑髮與眼睛，Illya 看著 Solo 唇上的口紅痕跡，心底不由得冒出一絲怒氣，這個糟糕的間諜居然把其他人帶回藏身處？

　　「喔，Peril，好久不見。」

　　「你可以繼續忙你的事。」

　　「等等。」Solo 跨出房間，並關上了門。「別走得那麼急，我們很久沒有聊聊了。」

　　「我跟你沒什麼好聊的。」

　　將散落在額前的頭髮撥到腦後，Solo 像是沒聽見 Illya 的話，只問：「最近過得怎麼樣？任務都還好吧？」

　　 Illya 站在那裡瞪著 Solo，彷彿打定主意保持緘默。

　　「有 Gaby 的線索了嗎？」

　　「原來你還記得？」

　　抬起頭，Solo 臉上滿是受傷的神情，但這動作只讓 Illya 更清楚的看見他脖子上的吻痕。「這真是太讓我傷心了，我怎麼可能不記得？」

　　「那麼你在做什麼？」

　　聳了聳肩，Solo 勾起淺淺的笑。「男人總是需要一點抒發，嘿，別這樣看我。」

　　「賤人。」黑著一張臉，Illya 轉身離開，身後的 Solo 似乎沒聽見他的怒罵，仍用帶著笑意的嗓音對他說：「如果有任何需要我幫忙的地方──」

　　沒有回頭，Illya 只拋下這句話。「滾回你的母牛身上去！」

　　在一場不歡而散後，Illya 最不願意看見的就是 Solo 的臉，但他們在大門口處偶遇，為 Illya 拉開玻璃門，Solo 那張討人厭的臉上仍掛著燦爛的笑靨。「你先請。」

　　「離我遠點。」

　　或許看見了 Illya 正蠢蠢欲動的左手手指，Solo 抬起雙掌，用一個自己絕對安全無害的假笑退到 Illya 身後，安靜的和他一同走向臨時總部，時間還太早，凌晨四點半鐘的街道上空無一人，只有他們刻意放慢的腳步聲，Illya 回過頭，他不知道自己是什麼樣的表情，只知道 Solo 又嘆了口氣。

　　從秘密入口──英國人的異想天開──踏進總部，Illya 與 Solo 在某個轉角處分開，當 Solo 站定腳步的同時，Illya 也停下動作。

　　「Peril，我不會忘記她。」

　　沒有等待 Illya 的回應，Solo 走向另一邊。其實 Illya 不知道自己該做出什麼樣的反應，他並不是真的擔心 Solo 忘了 Gaby，他很肯定 Solo 做不到，但就是有些不對勁。

　　「Mr.Kuryakin，你看起來似乎不在狀況內？糟糕的一天？」

　　「不。」

　　收起報告，Waverly 饒負興味的看向自己明顯有心事的特務。「我以為我已經給了你足夠的空間。」

　　知道 Waverly 指的是自己在任務之餘尋找 Gaby 的事，如果這裡是 KGB，Illya 面對的絕不僅是這樣一句輕描淡寫的形容，或許是責罵、更有可能是懲罰，但 Waverly 並不是 Oleg，他也不在蘇聯。

　　「我注意到最近的任務分配有點不同。」

　　「我肯定你所謂的不同是關於你和 Solo 先生。」Waverly 拿起茶杯，似乎在等待 Illya 的反應，但蘇聯特務只是動也不動的盯著他。「我記得你們都更適合單獨工作。」

　　抱著雙臂坐在那兒的 Illya 仍舊沉默，左手手指卻敲打著不祥的節奏，Waverly 將杯子放回他其實挺喜歡的辦公桌上，又補充了一句。「關於任務分配，或許你可以試著詢問 Mr.Solo 的意見，我完全尊重你們的決定。」

　　 Illya 站起身。「你的意思是 Cowboy 不願意和我搭檔？」

　　「我是這麼說的嗎？」

　　不再理會狐狸般的英國佬，Illya 甩門離開，他衝進洗手間，打算對著自己潑上幾捧冷水，Solo 就站在鏡子前，兩人面面相覷，似乎察覺到危險，Solo 不著痕跡的退後一步，但 Illya 的動作更快，他直接掐住 Solo 脆弱的脖頸，用力將黑髮男人整個壓制在牆上，當 Solo 悶哼一聲，Illya 想起那道同樣由自己引起的肋骨裂傷，那只讓他更憤怒。

　　「Peril，你終於瘋了嗎？」

　　「你這個……」

　　 Illya 不知道自己該說什麼，他甚至不知道自己猛然爆裂的怒氣從何而來，他現在只想將美國男人打得滿地找牙，或是將那張總是笑得惱人的臉撕成碎片！如果他真的能這樣做的話。

　　看著 Solo 脹紅的臉，Illya 終於鬆開手，他退後一步，任由 Solo 跪在地上不住嗆咳與喘息，他沒有節制力道，Solo 的聲帶與氣管無法在短時間內恢復，但這並沒有讓他感覺好一點，事實上，一切更糟了！

　　「Illya ……」

　　太過沙啞的氣音與往日截然不同，Illya 又退了一步，右手狠狠砸上鏡面，破裂聲響讓 Solo 渾身一顫，那些碎片將 Illya 映成一片一片，KGB 沒有停留的快步離去，將始終低著頭的 Solo 留在原地。

　　扶著洗手台站起身，那些搖搖欲墜的玻璃碎片與血跡刺痛了 Solo 的眼睛，他不願反省，隨手整理好儀容後走出洗手間，成打的視線猛然甩到 Solo 身上，顯然那些巨響或黑著臉的 KGB 引來了太多人，Solo 笑了笑，甚至沒費心遮掩脖子上的痕跡。

　　「Mr.Solo？」

　　開口的是一個新來的可愛女孩，Solo 早上才從她手上接過一杯十分難喝的咖啡。「你沒事吧？」

　　「親愛的，我沒事，不用擔心。」

　　 Solo 的聲音和脖子絕不像是沒事的樣子，但沒有人敢再發問，Solo 則踏著他依舊沉穩的步伐離開總部。

　　 Illya 與 Solo 手上仍有工作，或許容易、或許困難，總之他們不在一起。半個月後，他們再一次見面仍是在 U.N.C.L.E. 總部，唯一不同的只是 Solo 頭上多了層刺眼的白色繃帶，Illya 的右腳則有些該死的微跛。

　　端著咖啡和紅茶的 Solo 與 Illya 被迫在休息室的某一張沙發上坐下，在他們坐定後其他人全消失了，好像所有人的存在只是為了逼迫他們坐在同一張沙發上，並保持一個不遠不近的可笑距離。

　　喝了幾口咖啡，Solo 突然開口：「說真的，其實沒有看起來這麼嚴重。」

　　 Illya 知道這個，就像他知道這又是 Solo 的一個謊言，那是一場劇烈的爆炸，Solo 在打開雙層門後讓其他人先逃了出去，炸彈碎片則給 Solo 後腦留下了那個，一道不長不短的傷痕，但若再深一點……

　　如果 Illya 在那裡，Solo 絕不會是最後逃出去的那一個。

　　「我從三樓跳下來，只扭了腳。」

　　 Solo 笑了。「依舊非常英勇。」

　　 Illya 之所以被迫從三樓跳下逃生，是因為留下善後收尾的他被一道門擋住，如果 Solo 在那裡……

　　再也沒有交談，喝完茶，Illya 默默的等著另一杯咖啡也見後才站起身，Solo 跟著他走了出去，兩個人踏在夕陽的餘暉上，拐進小店的 Solo 打算買些長棍麵包和湯，Illya 則跟著拿起沙拉和幾個看起來乾癟料少的三明治。

　　看了 Illya 一眼，Solo 又將那碗湯放回櫃臺上。「你知道，或許我可以做點湯。」

　　沒有說話，Illya 默默的將手上的東西全放回去，又接過 Solo 手上的長棍麵包，Solo 挑了些蔬菜、牛肉，Illya 則去拿了奶油、起司和火腿，結帳時他們沒僵持太久，各自拿出過多的紙鈔，找回的零錢則全落入 Solo 手裡。

　　抱著紙袋，Solo 與 Illya 又一次並肩同行，Illya 走得有點兒慢，Solo 就靜靜的跟著，太過靜謐的氛圍讓 Illya 覺得可笑，可什麼都對了，就連兩人之間的距離都是正確的大小，如果 Gaby 還在，她就會走在那兒，或許一手勾著 Solo，另一手則拉著 Illya，而現在他們空出的手全搖盪在一片空無中，但依然是對的。

　　他們就應該這樣走下去，Illya 對此非常肯定，這樣一來，無論嬌小女孩什麼時候回歸，她仍舊可以完美的嵌進自己與 Solo 之間的空隙，為此，Illya 知道自己應該做點什麼。

　　「鍋子在你那兒。」

　　 Illya 單手打開門，Solo 熟門熟路的進了房間，他們將東西全堆在餐桌上，Solo 的切菜聲總是有著獨特節奏，氣氛如果更輕鬆，美國 Cowboy 甚至會哼歌，看著 Solo 的背影，Illya 知道現在不是個好時機，無論是哼唱輕鬆曲調或是質問

　　「你在避開我。」

　　專注地攪拌著香味四溢的湯，彷彿那就是 Solo 現在唯一關心的。「拿起你的軍刀去切麵包。」

　　這個晚上，Illya 再也不曾試圖和 Solo 說話，滑溜溜的黑髮男人最後只留下一句言不及義的晚安和髒碗盤，站在水槽前的 Illya 又一次陷入那種感覺，好像什麼都錯了，與 Solo 的短暫接觸更讓他確認了這一點，但他甚至能猜測到接下來的狀況，而即將發生的所有一切都讓他怒不可遏──即使只是想像。

　　無辜的盤子在 Illya 手上發出碎裂聲響，他索性折斷了仍持續哀嚎的它。

　　 Illya 是對的，Solo 更加明目張膽的避開了兩人相處的機會，用任務或是一切可用的理由，Illya 試過在 Solo 住處外等待，但 Solo 總是帶著各色各樣的美人從他身邊笑著經過，Solo 當然知道這令 Illya 不自在，而他正在做所有讓 Illya 討厭的事。

　　想像成真，不順利的一切使 Illya 的精神瀕臨界限，他更加沉默的完成任務，局裡再也沒有人願意和他搭檔，Illya 不在意，但這齣鬧劇應該落幕，所有一切都該回歸正常！

　　抓住了同樣回到總部的 Solo，Illya 以高大的身材優勢籠罩住黑髮男人，評估了形勢，最後 Solo 只是笑著說：「你繃得太緊了，Peril。正好，我要去酒吧喝一杯，或許你應該跟著來？」

　　知道自己就應該一把抓住美國人，但 Illya 最後只是沉默的跟著 Solo，像是完全不在意他的存在，Solo 一進入酒吧就熟絡的和酒保打招呼，Illya 還沒喝完一杯伏特加，依舊是完美三件套西裝的 Solo 身邊已經多了一個金髮美女，那雙罪惡的嘴唇以優美的弧度遊移在她的耳際、唇角，以及紫紅色的指甲上，Illya 的臉更黑更沉，彷彿連周遭的空氣都漸趨冰凍，但他出眾的外貌仍舊招來了些意外的麻煩。

　　一個褐髮女孩坐上 Illya 身邊的空椅，Illya 終於收回緊盯著 Solo 的視線，向酒保點了杯調酒，女孩朝他笑了一笑。「嗨。」

　　不打算回應，即使女孩的髮色讓 Illya 想起 Gaby。

　　「你是第一次來？以前沒見過你。」

　　將空杯碰的一聲放回吧台，Illya 又看向 Solo，後者看了他和女孩一眼，隨即勾起意味深長的笑容。

　　 Illya 痛恨這個！

　　「嘿，你看來心情不好？或許我們應該離開這裡，然後一起做點快樂的事？」

　　女孩塗著紅色指甲油的手挑逗地按上 Illya 胯下，Illya 在勃起的瞬間猛然抓住那隻勾起太多回憶的手，用盡一切力量才沒真的折斷它，但無法控制的力道仍舊讓脆弱的女孩發出一聲慘叫，而那就像是一根刺狠狠插進 Illya 的心，他丟下紙鈔，撞開所有人，近乎逃走的奔出酒吧。在他身後的 Solo 只是若有所思的看向仍為這莫名狀況罵罵咧咧的褐髮女孩，最後笑著吻上了金髮美女的唇。

　　兩個小時後，Solo 回到住處，但他毫不猶豫的走向 Illya 的房間，隨手打開了確實上鎖的門，眼前的一片狼籍完全在他的意料之中，唯一讓 Solo 意外的可能是拿著空酒瓶的 Illya ──看在上帝的份上，那可是整整一罐伏特加。

　　「我肯定那不是水。」

　　「滾出去。」

　　 Solo 不可能那麼做，他毫不膽怯的上前幾步，渾然不覺自己正在逗弄一頭老虎。「我就不問你為什麼逃走了？」

　　「滾！」

　　「好吧，我可不想挨揍，但我還記得那個女孩的樣子，你確定不需要我去把她叫來？」Solo 聳聳肩。「Illya，真要我說，男人都需要一點發洩，那可算不上是一場出軌。」

　　憤怒的 Illya 撲了上來，Solo 猝不及防的被壓倒在地，誰能在喝了整整一瓶伏特加後還保持這樣的速度和力量？

　　「天啊，別打我的臉，拜託。」

　　強而有力的拳頭沒有落向 Solo 的臉，只是狠狠砸向地面，略偏過頭的 Solo 緩緩睜開雙眼，小心翼翼的看向仍努力壓抑怒氣的 Illya，那雙眼睛簡直藍得不可思議，Solo 知道自己應該起身離開，保持這一切的完整，但他的渴望成為一場災難，他力圖逃避命運，擺脫呼吸、心跳所提示的迷戀，但……該死的，Illya 靠得太近，而那令他無法思考。

　　 Solo 坐起身，Illya 沒有阻止他這樣做，或許他以為 Solo 會轉身離開，相反的，那雙太過靈巧的手捧起 Illya 紅腫破皮的拳頭── Illya 仍舊緊緊握著拳，克制破壞一切的衝動，但 Solo 只用一個落在 Illya 指間的吻便解開了那道堅守的鎖。

　　「你在做什麼？」

　　黑髮男人笑了，藍色眼睛裡是赤裸裸的挑逗，Illya 見過這樣的 Solo，但不應該在這裡。

　　一片混亂中，Solo 吻上 Illya 的唇，不只是唇與唇的單純接觸，Solo 的舌頭、呼吸，他的動作，甚至是低啞的呻吟全都太過煽情，Illya 僵在原地，僅剩的理智在混亂中粉碎，Solo 的勾引從來無往不利，Illya 則以充滿惡意的怒氣回應，這使得鮮血成為他們之間第一個吻的餘味。

　　「你不知道你在做什麼！」

　　舔去唇角的血滴，又一次被壓倒的 Solo 只是看著 Illya，他的眼睛使一切分崩離析，順著醉意咬上那雙絕對塗著毒藥的唇，Illya 無意與心底不可言說的骯髒欲望角力、糾纏，Solo 應該下地獄，渴望破壞的他也是。

　　沒有愛撫、沒有潤滑，Illya 將自己太久不曾得到撫慰的陰莖插入 Solo 的後穴，乾澀的甬道使所有動作變得困難，而空氣彷彿被 Solo 壓抑的聲音點燃，Illya 沒有停手，挑起這一切的從來都不是自己！

　　被壓在地面，只有臀部高高翹起的 Solo 成了一隻幾乎斷了氣的動物，身後粗大的陰莖是令他瀕臨死亡的凶器，太過緊繃的身體使 Illya 的插入受到阻礙，過於漫長的過程將醉意催化為暴力，Illya 用力掌摑 Solo 的屁股，以實際的行動要求他放鬆。

　　啪啪啪的掌摑聲不斷響起，Solo 的屁股早已又紅又腫，視覺上的刺激令 Illya 失去所有控制，刻意的暴力沒有停止，力道也再無節制！

　　「唔……」

　　 Solo 只發出了一點點聲音，這時 Illya 將陰莖全數插入，宛如被撕裂的劇烈疼痛卻使 Solo 得到一點呼吸的空間，除了身體以外，Solo 再也無法感知其他，他肯定自己的後穴已然受傷出血，而臀瓣傳來的滾燙痛楚燒灼全身，但 Illya 捏著他的手卻幾乎凍傷他，極度的熱和極度的冷攪混了殘酷與感官的快樂，Solo 無法抗拒，他咬著下唇，考慮是不是再推 Illya 一把，但在他開口之前，受快感驅使的 Illya 已經挺著腰動作起來。

　　不願看顧死死咬著下唇不肯發出一丁點聲音的 Solo，Illya 只是盡力去感覺， Solo 的後穴緊緊絞著無情侵入的陰莖，鮮血的潤滑終於使得抽插的動作越復快速並不受阻礙，每當插入時，灼熱的腸壁便推擠著他，但當他想要抽出，那些性感溫暖的東西又貪婪的纏上來咬住，Solo 仍安安靜靜的趴伏在那裡，依舊緊繃的身體宛如一個無聲的挑釁，Illya 不願意再忍受這個！

　　當粗硬的陽具狠狠撞上 Solo 的前列腺時，這一切成了最精彩的拷問，Solo 再也忍不住聲音與哀求，甚至是淚水。

　　「不、不！不要那裡……求你……嗯、啊啊！」

　　但 Solo 懇求的對象對此無動於衷，甚至感到異樣的滿足。

　　如果有人問，Illya 會回答 KGB 從不齒於使用性作為刑求的手段，前提是有人膽敢這麼問的話，但或許那個人正在這裡被 Illya 粗大的陰莖狠狠幹著。

　　在強烈的快感中，Illya 不得不承認這樣的方法可能是相當有效的，特別是對著 Napoleon ‧ Solo 這種人。一開始，黑髮男人還咬著下唇忍住不發出聲音，直到 Illya 過於強勁的頂入像要逼迫他將靈魂吐出來──誰也不知道這男人有沒有那玩意，就算有，Illya 也不相信。

　　 Solo 的堅持很快就在過多的疼痛與同等的快感中潰散，Illya 看得出來，他甚至沒有碰 Solo 的陰莖，男人就被操射了，那一刻 Solo 嘴裡滿是胡言亂語，連 Illya 所能想像的最低賤的娼妓都要嘆為觀止，這證明了 Illya 的說法，Solo 是個非常糟糕的間諜，只需要一根夠粗夠長的陽具，那雙沾滿糖蜜的唇就會嘩啦啦的倒出所有東西。

　　「不要……那裡、就是那裡，求你了……求你……」

　　翻過 Solo 的身體，Illya 從正面再一次將自己埋入 Solo 體內，男人的身體熱到不可思議，幾乎要融化的快感讓 Illya 欲罷不能，他無數次的全部抽出，又不斷狠狠頂入，底下的囊袋在 Solo 紅腫的屁股上拍出聲響，並取代了逐漸低微的哭泣與呻吟。

　　睜著失神的雙眼，Solo 雙唇微張的發出些無意義的氣音，看起來像是快要死了，Illya 突然發現他似乎正斷斷續續的說些什麼，湊近去聽，才發現是自己的名字。

　　顫抖的、含糊的，彷彿連聲音的主人都沒有預料到這樣的轉折，那雙藍色眼睛因過多的淚水而成為一場詭異的大雪，Illya 從不願承認的醉意中猛然清醒，他抱起那麼狼狽的 Solo，讓男人坐在自己身上，這使得他的陰莖埋得更深，Solo 為此抽搐了一下，但 Illya 沒有動，Solo 得以從過於強烈的快感中緩緩回過神來。

　　「Solo ……」

　　被呼喚的男人睜著那雙紅得可怕的眼睛，原本深闊的大海燒成一團熾烈的火，Illya 覺得自己在沉沒，直到 Solo 用力的吻上他！

　　這個吻意味了太多，卻更近於毫無意義。

　　以四肢瘋狂的纏住 Illya，Solo 像是要將他搾乾，Illya 已經射出了兩次，過多的精液從 Solo 的後穴溢出，但 Illya 仍未停下動作。

　　雙腿在 Illya 腰後交錯，Solo 展開的身體是最挑逗的邀請，Illya 的手與嘴吻遍他全身，在那具柔軟卻又堅韌的身體上留下所有被允許的痕跡，只除了一個地方，Solo 的唇，好像那裡是一個禁區，直到 Solo 看向他，那麼軟那麼軟的哀求。

　　「Illya、Illya ……吻我、求你！」

　　終於低頭吻上那張渴望的嘴，Illya 的雙手同時插入 Solo 汗濕的黑髮中，這樣的姿態使得 Illya 彷彿才是挽留的、懇求的那一個，而他過重的力道則使同等強度的不安被明顯誇示，Solo 沒有發出任何聲音，他只是用盡全力抱住 Illya。

　　就在被抱住的瞬間，Illya 自喉間發出一聲低啞的哽咽。

　　「我還在這裡。」Solo 湊在 Illya 耳邊低聲細語。「Illya，我一直在這裡……」

　　不需要說明，事實顯而易見。

　　 Illya 是被留下的，再也無法承受失去的那個人。

　　◆

　　很久沒有睡得那麼好，Illya 醒來時 Solo 已經不在身邊，這使得他心底泛起小小的恐慌，鎮定的換上衣服，Illya 走出房間，空氣裡有食物的氣味，而從床上消失的 Solo 正靠在窗邊喝水，看見他時只是淺淺一笑。

　　「雖然已經不早了，但我還是得說一聲，早安。」

　　 Illya 知道自己昨晚傷了 Solo，可黑髮男人穿著嶄新的三件套西服，掩蓋掉那些痕跡之後看起來依舊那麼好，滿目瘡痍的小客廳裡彷彿只有他在閃閃發光。「你……」

　　嘆了口氣，Solo 朝 Illya 招手，Illya 順從的走過去，Solo 卻別開目光看向窗外。「你知道的，在我看來，這依然算不上是一場出軌。」

　　不知道該怎麼回應，Illya 沒有說話，或許他想說這是意外，但世界上沒有清醒的意外。

　　 Solo 轉身離開，Illya 莫名其妙的拉住他的手，Solo 回過頭，臉上的表情像是在強調那真的只是場不值一提的一夜情，在他心底甚至都不算出軌，但沉默的 Illya 怎麼也無法鬆開手！

　　看著近乎耍賴的 KGB，Solo 帶著笑意湊近沉著一張臉的 Illya，自由的那隻手拍了拍他的面頰，並輕柔吻上那道緊抿成一直線的唇角。

　　 Illya 不懂，卻覺得靠得太近的 Solo 像是團棉花一樣軟綿綿的，他下意識的伸手摟住 Solo 的腰，又在下一刻警醒似的鬆開。

　　毫不在意 Illya 的動作，Solo 自顧自的走到餐桌前。「來吃早餐，等會兒還得去總部。」

　　用過早餐，Illya 和 Solo 一同走向總部，這一次是 Solo 走在前面，Illya 則落後他兩步左右，在他們第一次見面之後 Illya 再也沒有這樣的機會觀察 Solo，但他仍然知道黑髮男人走得比平日更慢，只有唇角仍然保持要笑不笑的巧妙角度，而那令 Illya 感到滿足，或安心？他不知道。

　　當 Solo 好整以暇地逮住 Illya 近似窺探的視線時，那道弧線變得更加明顯了。

　　「喔，Peril。」

　　 Illya 恨這個，Solo 刻意拉長的聲調與隱藏其中的意涵叫他全身不自在，刻意越過 Solo，Illya 不打算解釋自己的注視或行動，卻能猜想身後 CIA 的討厭笑意，而這讓照在背上的陽光更暖了，直到 Waverly 將任務分派給他們，兩個任務，Illya 與 Solo 一人一個。

　　瞪著那張薄薄的紙，Illya 的表情像要吃人。「Cowboy 現在的身體狀況不適合出任務。」

　　 Waverly 皺起眉頭。「Mr.Solo，你受傷了？」

　　「沒什麼，只是被隻大狗咬了一口。」Solo 笑著搖了搖手上的文件。「我很好。」

　　身為一個道地的英國人，可能懂得什麼的 Waverly 非常禮貌的將兩人趕出了辦公室，Solo 也沒打算停留，Illya 沉默的跟在他身後，Solo 還是走得太慢，這樣的速度讓 Illya 心煩不已，可眼前的男人彷彿什麼也感受不到！直到踏進安全屋，Solo 才終於轉身面向 Illya，並莫名的笑出聲來。

　　「你讓我以為自己養了條怕寂寞的狗，Kuryakin。」

　　將 Solo 推到門板上，Illya 逼近他的臉，每一個字都像是從牙關間炸出來的。「你膽敢再說一次！」

　　 Solo 沒有回答，只是微微抽氣，像是正在忍耐什麼，明明知道對方就是裝模作樣，Illya 仍然心不甘情不願的鬆開了手，Solo 果然在被放開的瞬間恢復正常表情，甚至姿態優美的整理起領帶與外套，並隨手打開 Illya 的房門。

　　「進去再說。」

　　為自己倒了杯水，Solo 小心的坐上單人沙發，似乎真的想和 Illya 好好談一談，但 KGB 焦躁的在窗邊踱步，他的步伐幾乎就要點燃腳下的便宜地毯，Solo 毫無辦法的嘆了口氣，Illya 卻為此爆發了。

　　「你甚至跑不動！」

　　「顯然不是我的錯。」Solo 下意識的反唇相譏，當 Illya 停下腳步時，他又不得不的軟化。「不是所有工作都需要不斷奔跑。Peril，你為什麼不坐下來呢？」

　　 Illya 一點也不想坐下，他不需要坐下！

　　「我會回來的。」

　　像極被踩到尾巴的貓，Illya 幾乎跳了起來。「我不是在擔心你！」

　　原本仰起頭看向 Illya 的 Solo 露出一個恍然大悟的表情，刻意到惹人憎恨。「那麼我也不需要在這裡浪費時間了。」

　　「Cowboy！」

　　停下離開的腳步，Solo 回過頭，但 Illya 的舌頭被那雙不該有疑問的眼睛給扯住了，他發不出聲音，所有該說的不該說的，甚至是他曾對 Gaby 說過的話全都在 Illya 混亂的腦子裡轉來轉去，卻沒有一句是正確的，或者 Illya 根本無法分辨。

　　「Peril，我不是你的東德女孩，你不需要特地照顧我，也不必擔心我。」

　　 Solo 再也沒有回頭，總是花俏的男人沒有說再見更沒有揮手，Illya 想起 Gaby 離開的那一天，自己也是這樣站著。

　　只是站著。

　　◆

　　換了一套更為低調的夏季西裝，戴上一副眼鏡並放棄了髮油，看起來幾乎無害的 Solo 笑著成為英國大使的新任貼身秘書，並順利地混入了使節團。Waverly 一直都相信那為期短短六天的戰爭尚未平息，只是戰場已然轉移。

　　美國大使館的一樁神秘失蹤證實了 Waverly 的想法，一名看似再普通不過的文書員，但完美履歷背後隱藏的中東背景理所當然的使人不安，突然的消失更是欲蓋彌彰，可 CIA 找不到那個男人，Waverly 神通廣大的情報網隱密的將線索指向使節團，於是在 CIA 的環伺之下，Solo 成了這個任務的最佳人選。

　　離開前 Solo 又去了一趟總部，Waverly 對於這個任務的唯一指示是沒有指示，他甚至希望手下最好的美國特務就是去走個過場、聊表關心，Solo 當時只能拿著一塊餅乾微笑，並懷疑酸甜的檸檬夾心是英國人的幽默展現。

　　拿著不打算碰上一口的檸檬水──那水果讓他有不好的回憶，Solo 自由穿梭在各國使節中，帶著濃厚紐約腔的可愛情話很快就鬆動了每一個秘書的戒備，甚至打動她們的心，原本專屬於這個圈子的秘密就這樣帶著檸檬香氣嘩啦啦的流進 Solo 耳朵裡。

　　「那兩個都是 CIA 哦。」女孩低聲說，像在分享一個真正的秘密。

　　跟著漂亮手指看向某兩位秘密探員──顯然已經不是秘密了，Solo 只能裝作驚訝的點了點頭。

　　並不是太有價值的情報，但柔軟的女孩比消息更有意思，更別提堪稱豪華的遊艇、陽光，Solo 享受了一把不用奔跑的任務，甚至夾在幾個女孩子裡成了被爭奪的對象。

　　「漂亮的女士可不該繃著臉。」執起其中一人的手，Solo 笑著在細滑手背上落下親吻。「能與各位同桌用餐是我的榮幸，如果還能賺到幾支舞就更棒了。」

　　圍著 Solo 的女士們笑了起來，她們吱吱喳喳、大驚小怪的說起每件事，抱持著最大耐心的 Solo 始終微笑以待，直到夜幕低垂，他才如眾星拱月般的與女士們一同進入晚宴會場。

　　第一日的晚宴並不是這次使節團會議的重頭戲，與其說是晚宴，氣氛更接近輕鬆的雞尾酒派對，女孩子們全穿著輕薄的夏季洋裝，男士則多半脫下了西裝外套，零零落落的桌椅圍繞著舞池，還有悠揚的爵士樂隊。拿著高腳酒杯，Solo 正與靠著自己肩膀的女孩竊竊私語，又立刻被另一個女孩拉進舞池，亮橘色的露背洋裝讓他有些分心，直到他發現經過身旁的侍應生身上有個奇特的紋樣，Solo 刻意將舞步帶到美國大使附近，試圖不著痕跡的尋找 CIA 探員的身影。

　　那些像是突然出現的侍應生微笑的站在每個隨扈或保鏢身旁，猝不及防的槍聲幾乎炸開整個大廳！

　　「呀啊！」

　　槍響之後是一陣尖叫，措手不及的 Solo 拉著女孩後退幾步，小舞台上被子彈貫穿後腦的船長碰的一聲倒地不起，引來了更多叫喊。

　　「安靜！」

　　在槍口威脅下，大廳很快變得安靜無聲，十數名侍應生拿著槍，以事先預備的繩索將所有賓客全綁了起來，看似領導者的蒙面人把槍口指向美國大使，另外幾個人則拉出他的秘書，和 Solo 一起跳舞的女孩也被扯著頭髮拖了出去，恐懼的哭喊令 Solo 難以忍耐。

　　「嘿，我想你應該對女孩子溫柔一點。」

　　「你也是美國人？」

　　根本不需要回答，Solo 的腔調已經回答了一切，於是他也成了特別隔離的一群──外加一記槍托的重擊。雙手被綁在身後，Solo 對這樣的場面感到有些棘手，這很明顯是針對美國的報復行動，恐怕不具有談判的可能，顯然正開始啟動的船隻更讓 Solo 感到不安，那兩個倒楣的 CIA 說不定已經被丟到海裡了？

　　試著不在這時想起 Illya，Solo 企圖弄鬆背後的繩結，他必須趕在遊艇遠離港口前行動，等到離開發信器的有效距離就太遲了。

　　「抓過來。」

　　停止動作，Solo 眼睜睜的看著一名 CIA 被五花大綁的推進舞池，而在他仍和繩結奮鬥的時候，角落已經架起了簡陋的攝影設備，察覺暴徒的意圖，Solo 的心沉了下去，褐髮 CIA 看向 Solo，嘴唇動了動，Solo 知道那是什麼意思。

　　還有一個人。

　　當屠殺開始，所有人都顫抖的閉緊眼睛，為了避免任何異狀引起暴徒注意，Solo 只得垂下頭，但那些鮮紅的哀嚎仍舊映在撇開的視線餘光中，並因想像而更顯劇烈。

　　 Solo 知道自己什麼也做不了，除了鬆開綁著自己的繩索以外。繩結鬆脫，Solo 不動聲色的坐在那裡，他所在的位置有些麻煩，暴徒將所有美國人安置在舞池正中央，大部分的燈光全打在這兒，彷彿他們是這場秀的主角。

　　靜靜環顧四周，持槍暴徒約莫有二十人，這不是他赤手空拳對付得了的！Solo 知道自己需要一個機會，只要有一點騷動引開注意，發信器就放在舞池邊的椅子上，只要二十秒……

　　碰的一聲，所有照明燈瞬間熄滅，整個大廳暗了下來，不只是人質，連暴徒也陷入一片驚慌，不同的語言嘶嘶響起，Solo 猜測帶頭者要一批小隊前往中控室，他們身旁的守衛人數銳減，Solo 立刻把握機會竄了出去，如果他足夠幸運的話，甚至能趕在燈光亮起前回到位置上繼續當一個乖巧的人質。

　　 Solo 確實是幸運的，啟動發信器後，他立刻衝回舞池中間，但已有些人起身反抗，數把槍枝對空掃射，暴徒以方言疾速交談，燈光亮起的瞬間，暴徒訓練有素的將槍口對準站立的人們，Solo 在那瞬間立即趴倒在地，僥倖躲過了第一波的掃射！

　　無數人倒下，鮮血染紅舞池，一名暴徒走向 Solo，不敢反抗的 Solo 蜷著身子接受了那些猛力的踢擊與咒罵，當槍口對準他的頭，帶頭者又以方言說話了，或許是停止的意思，Solo 喘著氣猜想。

　　僅剩的人質全集中在一處，Solo 在被重新綁上繩索前又受了一回的拳打腳踢，他倒在地上不住嗆咳，痛苦不堪的模樣讓暴徒很滿意，其中一人似乎要以槍托擊向他的臉，Solo 立刻驚惶的瑟縮著，裝腔作勢的槍托沒有真的落下，在暴徒離開後 Solo 終於鬆了口氣。

　　不曾試著坐起身，Solo 仍舊倒在那裡，只能等待的空檔不利於秘密的壓抑，某些東西浮了上來，但他努力視而不見。

　　幾個小時過去，暴徒挑了一個女孩，Solo 沒有閉上眼睛，熟悉的亮橘色折磨著他，某些東西被重複了，渴望與罪惡踐踏 Solo 的理智，使他的一切受到威脅，好像連祈禱的權利都被壓作了賭注，他曾希望自己是一名輸家，甚至願意為此付出一切，但如果、如果他有一點點機會得到……

　　吵雜的聲音逐漸消失，暴徒每過幾個小時就挑出一個犧牲者，他們似乎想將美國大使留到最後，而 Solo 則是下一個。

　　被粗暴的拉起，Solo 猛然掙開又一次服從於自己的繩結，以迅雷不及掩耳的速度奪得槍，並將該名暴徒擊倒在地，相同的槍口對準了 Solo，槍聲確實響起，接連倒地的卻是瞄準黑髮男人的暴徒。

　　衝向美國大使，Solo 一把將人拉起，穿著黑衣的特別小組同時衝入大廳，隱藏於另一端的狙擊槍手站起身，拔出手槍加入了戰場。

　　 Solo 知道那是誰。

　　不打算參與收尾工作，帶著其他人逃出大廳後，Solo 只是靜靜坐在安全的後方，直到一道黑影籠罩住他，Solo 才仰起頭，將額前落下的頭髮撥到腦後，同時勾起一個狼狽並疲累的笑。

　　「我只能再一次這麼說。」Solo 乏力的靠向身後牆壁。「真高興見到你。」

　　拉下黑色貝雷帽，Illya 面無表情的蹲在 Solo 身旁，一手壓上牆。「如果那時候我們還沒到，你該怎麼辦？」

　　幾乎被困在牆壁與 Illya 之間，面對 KGB 毫不隱藏的怒火，Solo 卻不在意的笑了。「我當時還沒想到這個，不如你來告訴我。」

　　面對滑溜的黑髮男人，Illya 只覺滿腔怒火無處發洩，他潛入大廳後才剛架好狙擊槍，底下的 Solo 已經不要命似的猛然發難，如果再遲一點，現在的 Solo 就是一具坑坑洞洞的破爛屍體。

　　「你怎麼敢！」

　　「嘿，Peril，我全身疼，你別現在動手，還有，別捶牆，我沒力氣阻止你。」

　　握緊拳頭，Illya 幾乎沒忍住，但他咬牙等著胸膛起伏緩緩平復，伸出手打算拉起一直傻笑看著自己的 Solo。「走，我送你去醫院。」

　　 Solo 眨了眨眼。「我現在走不動。」

　　「你！」

　　拍了拍身旁的空地，Solo 笑。「坐下，陪我一會兒，別忘了，我可是剛剛死裡逃生的那一個。」

　　 Illya 知道自己應該拒絕，KGB 教過他一百種以上的方法把 Solo 丟進醫院裡，但他只是沉默的背對 Solo 坐下，直到 CIA 輕輕靠向他，Illya 才讓自己回過頭，顯然已失去意識的男人看起來那麼渺小，額上再一次落下的黑髮竟使 Solo 看起來驚人的脆弱，Illya 又一次握緊拳頭，他全身顫抖，卻連自己都分不清是為了憤怒或恐懼？

　　再度失去的可能性令 Illya 渾身冰冷，在幾次深呼吸後，他轉身扛起 Solo，低微呼吸聲無意中平撫了他的恐慌，Illya 不願再想，只是穩穩的向前走。


	4. Chapter 4

　　「我真的很好。」睡醒後的 Solo 再次強調。「不需要住院觀察。」

　　主治醫生顯然也贊同 Solo 的看法，但 Illya 的表情像是要將他們的嘴全都縫上。

　　「我現在只想回去洗個澡，然後躺回我的床上。」

　　「Mr.Solo 確實只有些皮外傷，絕不會留下任何後遺症。」

　　俄國特務的眼睛幾乎要殺死那個愚蠢的醫生。

　　笑了笑，Solo 毫不在意的自病床上起身，下地時 Illya 莫名其妙的伸手扶住他，笑著拍拍他的手臂，Solo 一反常態的安靜，Illya 很快的鬆開手，Solo 聳聳肩，甚至轉頭對小護士眨了眨眼。

　　回到安全屋，Solo 逕自開了門走進房間，沒理會身後一路沉默的 KGB。在浴缸裡泡了很久，歷劫歸來的 Solo 毫不在意時間流逝，慢吞吞的將自己打理到幾近完美才肯踏出浴室，似乎一直坐在床沿沒有離開的 Illya 確實讓 Solo 震驚了。

　　「Peril，你怎麼還在這裡？」Solo 走到床邊，開玩笑的說：「醫生都說我沒事了，難道你還想親自檢查嗎？」

　　「如果我說是呢？」

　　 Solo 安靜下來，藍色眼睛裡滿是遲疑，沒有人開口，時間在房裡無聲的點燃什麼，Solo 終於有了動作，他緩緩走向床邊，伸手將 Illya 往裡推，而他則跪上床沿，從 Solo 頭髮上滴落的水珠打在 Illya 的黑衣上，無休無止的漫開。

　　誰都是懷疑並猶豫的，但這並沒能阻止 Illya 的動作。

　　拉開 Solo 的浴袍帶子，Illya 用他冰涼的手緩緩撫過男人的頸子、後背、胸膛，並在心臟上停留太久太久。

　　「我以為……」

　　「你以為我也不見了。」

　　「或許更糟。」

　　「你巴不得我死了，我能理解。」

　　「你不能！」

　　 Illya 企圖起身，或許他現在才發現自己與 Solo 之間的距離近得令人不安，但 Solo 輕而易舉的壓倒他，Illya 當然能夠掙脫，就在他按上 Solo 的肩膀時，男人俯身靠近他的臉，用略帶著顫抖的聲音叫他。

　　不是 Peril、不是 Kuryakin，而是 Illya。

　　「Illya ……」

　　再也沒有什麼比這聲低微呼喚更生動的表現了，Solo 的聲音使一切變得緩和且悲傷，Illya 本想推開 Solo 的手指被蠱惑了，甚至無法抗拒 Solo 的吻！

　　這是個瘋狂的吻，蠻橫的欲望凌駕一切，背後兀然顯現的卻是亮橘色的狂想，這使得 Solo 與 Illya 致命昏眩，死亡統御一切，而求生的渴望成為亟欲抒發的自我毀滅。

　　粗暴的扯開 Illya 的衣服，Solo 如此渴望貼近 Illya 的肌膚，那些該死的隔絕了他們的布料很快就被除去，Solo 的身體仍帶著滾燙的熱度，Illya 則太冷太涼，理智如煙蒸散，他們糾纏在一起，再也無法從對方手中逃逸，除了彼此的唇，此後沒有任何出口。

　　欲望越是熾烈，Solo 越是清醒，他放慢了速度，近乎虔誠的撫摸 Illya 全身，每一道傷痕都挽留著他的唇舌，頭昏腦脹的 Illya 無法阻止，只能任由 Solo 以詭異的方式記憶自己身體的每一處。

　　「快一點……你在拖什麼！」

　　「別著急，我們有一整個晚上。」

　　 Illya 掩著臉，悶悶的吐出幾句粗話，Solo 只是笑著含住他的乳頭吸吮，Illya 低聲抽氣，或許他希望一切盡快過去，但 Solo 一直停留在那裡，彷彿永不膩煩。

　　「單是這裡我就能玩弄上一個晚上……」

　　「你敢！」

　　「再給我五分鐘就好，寶貝。」

　　「別那樣叫我！」

　　男人的乳頭根本不會有任何感覺！Illya 閉上眼睛，幾近自暴自棄的任由 Solo 折磨他的身體，以為不會有任何感覺的地方傳來 Solo 舌頭的觸感，該死的美國人連舌頭都靈巧到匪夷所思的地步，Illya 的乳頭逐漸在空氣中挺立腫脹，甚至開始刺痛，又因溫熱舌面的包覆而滿足。

　　簡直是酷刑！Illya 絕望的感覺 Solo 將注意力放到早已被手指搓揉成鮮紅色的另一邊乳尖，似乎打算再重複一次這樣的過程，Illya 以為自己會發瘋，而 Solo 的手緩緩在他身體上游動，像是正在重塑他。

　　「如果你沒打算進入正題……」

　　「耐心，Illya。」

　　 Solo 笑著，看起來那麼洋洋得意，又低頭持續他猶如永無止盡的挑逗與親吻，太過溫柔的動作使所有感受變得更複雜、更漫長，一切都那麼微妙而奇特。雙眼滿是淚水的 Illya 看什麼都是一片霧茫茫的，他弄不明白，Solo 含住了他的陰莖，好像那是什麼好吃的東西一樣舔弄得津津有味，過於強烈的快感使 Illya 無法控制他的腰，他深深頂入 Solo 的嘴裡，男人任由他動作，並以吞嚥的方式收縮喉嚨擠壓太過興奮粗硬的陰莖，甚至吞下 Illya 射出的所有精液。

　　高潮過後，Illya 微微喘息，Solo 以拇指揩去唇角的精液，Illya 看著 Solo 伸出舌頭舔食那一點白濁，竟覺得下腹又熱了起來。

　　「賤人……」

　　 Solo 笑著來吻他，不知道從哪裡冒出來的潤滑液被擠進 Illya 的下身，冰涼感使他渾身一顫。安慰似的親了親 Illya 的眼角，Solo 又低頭去咬 KGB 早已遍佈牙印的脖頸。

　　「唔……」

　　隨著手指的侵入，Illya 的身體逐漸緊繃，潤滑雖然足夠，但被打開的感覺並不好，他不得不緊緊攀住床頭，忍耐著所有逃離的狂想。

　　一根手指、兩根手指，Solo 的動作依舊太慢，宛如正用指尖愛撫著 Illya 的身體，他的游刃有餘帶來了一個惡作劇的禮物，Illya 在 Solo 手指觸到某一點時整個分崩離析。

　　「不、不要！」

　　「噓……沒事的。」

　　放低了音量，Solo 輕聲安撫 Illya，並低頭舔吻身下人鮮紅的耳朵，刻意弄出的聲響或許已經逼瘋了 Illya，當然，Solo 的手指沒有停止擴張，一直到插入三根手指，他才終於停手，這時，Illya 的呻吟聲已經從柔軟黏人轉為難受的不耐。

　　將那雙長得足以誘人犯罪的腿架到自己肩上，紅著雙眼的 Illya 容忍了 Solo 的動作，他現在滿腦子只有在穴口外磨磨蹭蹭的陰莖，他渴望那個，已經太久太久了。

　　「快、Solo ……」

　　不是懇求，但效果依舊兇殘，Solo 再也無法忍耐，他直接插入到最深，Illya 的身體比他所以為的更炙熱，柔軟又有彈性的腸壁緊緊包覆住他的陰莖，推擠他、吸吮他，所有感官在這一刻全都停擺，從來貪婪的 Solo 只想要更多更多！

　　被撐開的痛楚混合著快感，Illya 幾乎是緊緊咬著下唇才沒喊出聲來，快速而深入的操幹使 Illya 全身癱軟，無力抵抗的樣子更加深掠奪者的欲望，Solo 低頭啃吻 Illya 的唇，並拉過 KGB 的手開始套弄兩人間重又挺立的陽具，Illya 一開始有點抗拒，但 Solo 逼迫他，前後兩處近乎疼痛的絕頂快感使得 Illya 全身酥麻，他軟得像是正在墜落！

　　 Solo 不斷操進 Illya 體內的最深處，像是要頂撞出誰的靈魂或心臟，又或者，Solo 正在操碎 Illya，並溫柔的吻過所有碎片，像是轉動萬花筒般創造出一種新圖樣，一個屬於 Solo 的 Illya ……

　　張著嘴，毫不在意唾液自嘴角流下。Illya 覺得可怕，無論是那些無法習慣的快感或是被輾壓成一片迷茫的模糊意識，Solo 的性愛令他恐懼成癮的可能性，他企圖想起 Gaby，他柔軟的陽光，但 Solo 彷彿察覺他的意圖，僅用一個過於深入炙熱的濕吻就輕易打破他的幻想，Illya 伸出的手只抓住空氣，最後則被 Solo 緊緊扣住。

　　「放手……」

　　「我不會那麼做。」Solo 突然停下動作，他將自己深深埋在 Illya 身體裡。「Illya，我不能……」

　　累積的快感在突然的停頓中炸開，Solo 帶著 Illya 的手加快速度，在除了力道以外漫無章法的套弄中，Illya 又一次射精，Solo 在這同時又一次動起他的腰，沒有抽出太多，但每一次的挺入都像插得更深，Illya 茫然的睜著雙眼，直到 Solo 射進他的體內。

　　似乎並未饜足的男人與 Illya 額頭相靠，兩人連呼吸都灼熱的糾纏著。Solo 知道自己應該笑，然後說些黏糊糊的、俄國人最討厭的情話，可是他做不到，他只能這樣靠著，回過神的 Illya 輕輕抱住了他。

　　沒有人說什麼，Solo 依依不捨的吻上 Illya 的唇，或許這給了他一些力氣。

　　「再一次嗎？寶貝，我還沒聽到你求饒呢。」

　　為了那該死的稱呼，Illya 狠狠瞪向 Solo，手卻拉下存心挑釁的黑髮男人，讓兩人的唇舌再一次交纏。

　　「你大可試試！」

　　 Solo 笑了，Illya 死命盯著那道熟悉的彎度直到它覆上自己的唇。

　　那瞬間， Illya 渴望一聲嘆息的成形，猶如終於失去的領悟絕望；Solo 則停不住的笑，好似得到什麼般的滿足歡愉，他想，或許他有機會得到。

　　在晨光中睜開雙眼，Illya 發現自己還躺在 Solo 懷裡，而這絕對超過了 KGB 的承受範圍！

　　笑笑的鬆開手，Solo 任由 Illya 如躲避病毒一般的退到床角，或許 Solo 自覺臉上的笑實在太燦爛，在渾身是刺的 Illya 還沒有開口或伸手扭斷他的脖子前，Solo 舉起雙手，以最為無害、無辜的語調低聲說：「我不會道歉，這也不是個意外，但我們可以不提。」

　　 Illya 原本以為這個糟糕的早晨將以 Solo 狀若無事走向浴室的背影結束──他肯定美國人是故意的，基於那該死的赤裸的背上全是某人被操得忘乎所以時留下的爪印，但他顯然忽略了 Napoleon ‧ Solo 的能耐。

　　「這是什麼？」Illya 停下了擦槍的動作，用盯著目標的眼神看著 Solo 推到桌上的紙袋。

　　「午餐。」

　　沒有說話，Illya 瞪著 Solo，後者聳聳肩，轉過身揮了揮手。「路上隨手買的，不吃就隨便給哪個誰吧。」

　　現在是中午十二點半，KGB 確實餓了，打開紙袋，Illya 拿出看起來豐盛美味的午餐，熟悉的香氣讓他感到無奈，哪一家店才能買到松露氣味如此濃厚的三明治？更別提這裡頭的餡料全是他最愛的。

　　 Illya 覺得自己應該惱怒，但他沒有，就像他以為自己走出臨時總部時會看見美國特務煩人的身影，但外面沒有人，這瞬間 Illya 鬆了口氣，又為自己的反應莫名氣惱。

　　走回安全屋，確實非常煩人的 Solo 正站在他門外，袖口捲起的襯衫外穿著一條可笑的黃色圍裙。「我看見你兩手空空了。」

　　沉著臉，Illya 沒有正面回答。「滾開。」

　　「我做了太多菜，希望你餓了。」

　　輕哼一聲。「你以為我會再踏進你房間？」

　　「為什麼不呢？哦……」眨眨眼，Solo 恍然大悟的笑了。「你怕想起什麼？」

　　在 Illya 還沒握拳給出致命一擊前，Solo 聳聳肩。「當然，我也可以把食物都搬到你的地盤。」

　　「只有食物？」

　　思考了一會兒，Solo 點頭。「也可以。」

　　似乎真打算這麼做的 Solo 轉身走回房間，Illya 看著他的背影，終究踏出慢慢跟上的腳步。「別裝可憐，Cowboy。」

　　 Solo 沒回頭，Illya 卻知道他在笑。

　　晚餐很簡單，毫不花俏的沙拉、牛排與一小鍋紅菜湯，Illya 看了 Solo 一眼，忍不住批評：「我說過你的紅菜湯很糟。」

　　「所以才需要練習。」為 Illya 盛湯，Solo 毫不在意的笑了。「身為我身邊唯一的俄國人，只能委屈你了。」

　　不對此做出任何回應，Illya 看向 Solo。「你不用這麼做。」

　　擦去唇邊醬汁，Solo 刻意的歪了歪頭，好像聽不懂他的俄國同伴企圖表達什麼。沒再窮追猛打，Illya 安安靜靜的喝完了那一小鍋湯。

　　晚餐後，誰也沒提起離開的事，洗好碗盤的 Illya 坐在 Solo 的沙發上一個人下棋，Solo 就坐在另一把椅子上翻書。

　　「Waverly 給我放了假。」

　　「嗯。」Illya 猜得到這個，於是他仍專注在棋盤上。

　　「你呢？」

　　「明天下午，歐洲。」

　　遲遲等不到 Solo 的回應，Illya 終於抬起頭，但 Solo 似乎沒有打算對此發表一點意見，臉上甚至沒有任何表情，好像他只是聽見了，如此而已。

　　「我明天得到店裡拿衣服。」Illya 不知道自己為什麼要開口，但他確實更習慣 Solo 現在的樣子──藍色眼睛彷彿被什麼點亮，連唇角都勾起 Illya 熟悉的彎度。

　　「喔，或許我也該去買些東西。」

　　 Illya 撇開視線以表達自己對資本主義的唾棄，但這其實是多此一舉，因為在他眼角餘光中的 Solo 根本不在意這個。

　　◆

　　外觀古老的裁縫舖在有些遠的地方，但 Solo 早就成了那兒的老顧客。總是站在工作臺後，脖子上垂著布尺的老師傅對誰都是冷冰冰的，唯獨對 Solo 有那麼一點好臉色，這讓 Solo 一進到店裡就成了隻開屏的孔雀，既花俏又招搖。

 

　　換上訂作的西裝，Illya 站在鏡子前讓老師傅確認作工，這次的任務並不算困難，Illya 只需要扮成一個商人就夠了，於是這套西裝毫不華麗張揚，深灰色布料僅只是低調沉穩。

　　年輕老闆拿來了搭配的領帶與其他配件，Illya 正打算全收下，Solo 卻突然插嘴。「換一個領帶夾吧，櫃子裡那個銀製鳶尾花圖樣的似乎不錯。」

　　拿過領帶夾，Solo 笑著在 Illya 身上比了比。「我想這個更好。」

　　老師傅朝這裡掃了一眼，Illya 絕對沒錯過那張老臉上轉瞬即逝的贊同，忍著不對這些無謂發展表達意見，Illya 沉默的點點頭，示意年輕老闆將東西全收進袋子裡，

　　相較於 Illya 的冷淡，Solo 興致高昂的看著新商品，先是挑了幾款布料製作襯衫，又選了與之搭配的領帶，最後還要年輕老闆拿出新袖扣讓他挑選，款式多樣的袖扣使 Illya 眼花撩亂，但皺著眉頭的 Solo 挑三揀四，就是不滿意。

　　「這些都太普通了。」Solo 停了停，終於問：「有藍寶石的嗎？」

　　年輕老闆又從櫃子深處拿出兩款，向來揮金如土的美國好顧客這回挑剔的搖搖頭，為了老店聲譽，老闆低聲詢問具體要求。

　　笑著看向 Illya，Solo 卻不是對著他說話。「那個才對，和他眼睛一樣顏色。」

　　年輕老闆與老師傅一同轉頭看向 Illya，KGB 瞇起眼，本就不多的耐心完全告罄，左手食指甚至在玻璃櫃上敲打起危險的節奏。

　　「我先走了。」

　　身後沒有聲音，握著老式門把的 Illya 回過頭，斜靠著玻璃櫃的 Solo 目光仍緊鎖在他身上，自天窗落下的日光拂過那依舊彎彎的唇角，略暗的裁縫舖內彷彿只有 Solo 在閃閃發亮，像是一張過曝的相片，周遭一切模糊不清，唯有男人的身影如此清晰。

　　這一次，Illya 與 Solo 依然沒有說再見。

　　當任務結束，Illya 再一次偷偷摸摸又光明正大的利用職務之便尋找他的女孩，輾轉各地、奔波跋涉，三天沒睡的 Illya 肯定自己再也得不到什麼更有用的資訊……靠上石牆，路燈光線刺痛 Illya 疲憊的雙眼，順從心底湧上的無力，Illya 閉起眼睛，眼簾上那些恍惚的光影竟拼湊成一抹柔和日光中的微笑。

　　直到現在，Illya 仍相信 Solo 是故意的──美國特務當然清楚自己的優勢──刻意溫柔的笑著，但說不定連陽光的角度都是計算好的，或是拙劣的提到他的眼睛，甚至擺出一副安靜等待的乖巧模樣，一切的一切，都是為了讓 Illya 不斷回想那一幕，並記著什麼該死而無意義的裝飾品！

　　放棄似的睜開雙眼，Illya 看向左側，異國的玻璃櫥窗內，正放著一對與他瞳色相近的寶石袖扣。

　　「賤人……」

　　數天後，懷揣著一個狡猾的小東西，Illya 回到臨時總部，但 Solo 顯然已被迫結束假期。

　　「Mr.Solo 正在法國執行任務。」不知道察覺到什麼，正翻看 Illya 報告內容的 Waverly 突然這樣補充。「應該沒有問題。」

　　「應該？」

　　放下報告，Waverly 的笑容像在掩蓋什麼，Illya 相信這不是自己的錯覺。「如果順利的話，我相信 Mr.Solo 明天就會出現了。」

　　 Illya 一聲不吭的站起身，Waverly 在他打開門時又一次出聲。「Mr.Kuryakin，我很遺憾。」

　　沒有任何回應，Illya 關上門，停頓幾秒後他轉身走出總部並回到自己的安全屋，一定會經過的某個房間靜悄悄的，沒有停留的必要。將行李整理好，Illya 捲起袖子開始打掃，擰乾了浸過水的抹布，他仔細擦去房間裡所有灰塵，並順手拔掉幾個並不隱密的竊聽器──他早就知道 Solo 會趁房間空無一人時這麼做。

　　把那些粗製濫造的小玩意放到一塵不染的桌面，Illya 在大量鍛鍊後準時上床休息，閉上眼睛前，他看向原本應該擺著棋盤的桌子，那兒現在只有美國製造的玩具，以及一個沒有打開的藍色絨布盒子。

　　第二天，Illya 很早就到了總部，先是在設備部待了一段時間，下午又進行各種訓練，射擊、桑搏。三點整時 Waverly 出現在辦公室內，並用一種複雜的目光看向 Illya。

　　「Mr.Kuryakin，如果你是在等 Mr.Solo，那麼我很抱歉……」

　　 Illya 站起身，像是準備好回到戰場。「我隨時可以出發。」

　　「不不不，事情並沒有這麼糟糕。」Waverly 顯然顧忌著什麼，但他依然在笑。「只是出了一點小差錯，但 Mr.Solo 沒有生命危險，我保證他將會在明天回到這裡。」

　　受夠了英國人的保證，Illya 沉默的離開總部。在經過 Solo 的房間時他停下腳步，Illya 知道自己需要棋盤，而他的棋盤就放在這扇該死的門後！

　　瞪著脆弱的門板，Illya 握緊躁動的手指回到自己的房間，他坐在沙發上，忍耐著不砸毀任何東西，這很難熬，尤其是 Solo 那張臉總是出現在 Illya 眼前，這導致了一只杯子的壯烈犧牲。

　　 Waverly 並沒有食言，Illya 確實在隔天下午見到了 Solo。

　　「嗨，Peril，任務怎麼樣？」

　　沒有回答，Illya 轉而瞪向正在 Solo 手臂上縫線的醫生。

　　「喔，只是小傷，別嚇到醫生了。」

　　見慣大風大浪的醫生仍舊埋首於他的工作，誰都是沉默的，除了 Solo。「可以幫我倒杯水嗎？」

　　明明身邊站著無所事事──顯然只是為了看 Solo 的臉──的護士小姐，但 Solo 卻看著 Illya 說話，在護士莫名受傷的視線中，KGB 咬著牙倒了一杯水過來，Solo 卻沒打算抬起他被捅了一刀的胳膊。

　　「抱歉，但不太方便。」

　　 Illya 知道自己應該把水直接潑到 Solo 臉上，但考慮到這樣做將會波及無辜的醫生與護士，他終究還是將水杯移到 Solo 唇邊，以非常彆扭的方式讓 Solo 喝完了整杯水。

　　「謝謝。」

　　 Solo 漫不經心的道謝後，伸出了一點舌頭舔掉唇上的水珠，這動作使得他的嘴唇看起來更加濕潤誘人，Illya 不自覺的退後一步，逼迫自己低頭看向 Solo 的傷口。據其他人表示，Solo 的隊伍在法國遇到了一點小衝突，雖然所有人員皆平安回到總部，但多多少少都帶點皮肉傷，而左肩中了一刀、右手臂則被流彈劃過的 Solo 大概算得上是受傷最重的一個。

　　「糟糕的間諜，Cowboy。」

　　 Solo 只是笑著，並不答腔。始終沉默的醫生將縫線打結後放下工具，起身開了藥單交給 Illya 並簡單的向他說明注意事項，Solo 仍坐在治療床上，對著滿臉複雜的 Illya 聳了聳肩，並因這微小動作而疼得齜牙咧嘴。

　　「所以現在我成了你的保姆？」

　　「好心會有好報的，Peril。」

　　輕哼一聲，Illya 好心的扶起 Solo，後者同時嘆了口氣。「真可惜，只好暫時放過你的錶了。」

　　「小心我折斷你每一根手指。」

　　「你絕對想不到我有多懷念這個。」Solo 笑著搖搖頭。「好了，我們回去吧。」

　　顯然並不打算處理任何報告──其實 Solo 從來也沒負責過那些。

　　 Illya 將不屬於自己的藥塞進口袋，Solo 困難地抬手拿下衣帽架上的風衣，並在略有動作時皺起好看的眉頭，如果這時在他身邊有任何體貼的女性，單是那一點點皺眉就足以吸引她們所有的不忍，但 Solo 身邊只有 Illya。

　　「別折磨你可憐的小手臂了。」放下同樣不屬於自己的行李，Illya 拿過風衣披在 Solo 肩上。「外面一點也不冷。」

　　「但我的襯衫上有血。還有，我餓死了，Peril。」

　　假裝沒有接收到 Solo 的意有所指，Illya 帶著 Solo 繞了些路，在一家味道還不錯的小館子外帶了簡單的晚餐，Solo 對此有些微詞，但身為現階段形勢較弱的一方，他還是只能勉強接受。

　　溫熱的晚餐被放在餐桌上，沒人理會那個。Illya 把行李放到床邊讓 Solo 自己折騰，自己則重複了一次相同的打掃過程，當房間變得窗明几淨時，Solo 早就靠著床頭睡了過去，Illya 熱好晚餐，拍了拍他的臉頰。「起來，Cowboy。」

　　「如果我說不呢？」依舊閉著眼睛，Solo 只勾起唇角。

　　「我會揍你。」

　　睜開眼睛，Solo 搖搖晃晃的走向餐桌，那些討厭的速食實在無法勾起他的興趣，勉強喝下幾口空虛無料的濃湯，Solo 將主意打到了 Illya 盤中的炸薯條，並在 KGB 還沒扭斷他脖子前搶先開口。「我有禮物要給你。」

　　用下巴比了比床沿的盒子，Solo 又拿了一根薯條。「自己去拿。」

　　將薯條全推到 Solo 面前，再將乏人問津的炸肉餅拉到自己手邊，Illya 起身取來那只盒子，彷彿為了遷就誰，厚實的紙盒外沒有花俏的包裝或緞帶，打開紙蓋，裡頭是一套小巧的攜帶式棋盤，精緻的外觀極具美國特務華而不實的風格。

　　「剛好看見就隨手買了。」看向擺在桌上的棋盤，Solo 說：「聽說你比我更早回來，我還擔心你為了拿回棋盤拆了我的門。」

　　「只差一點。」

　　 Solo 笑了起來。「不錯，你的心理醫生會為你感到驕傲的。」

　　瞪了 Solo 一眼，Illya 洗過手後才將棋盤拿出來，掩藏在面無表情下的喜愛實在太過明顯，Solo 不得不往嘴裡再塞上一根薯條，他總得忍著以免笑出聲來，KGB 版本的熱吻可不適合一個理應美好的夜晚。

　　放下棋盤，Illya 知道這就是最好的時機了，他應該走回自己的房間，拿起該死的藍色小盒子塞進 Solo 手裡，他大可將這一切當作是美麗的巧合，那對袖扣可能是順手可能是感謝，更有可能毫無意義，但當 Illya 抬起頭，Solo 根本沒打算掩飾的愉悅神情跳進他心底，Illya 發現自己無法那麼做，他本用不著顧及 Solo 是怎麼想的，但他就是無法行動。

　　晚餐在突然降臨的沉默中結束，顯然察覺到什麼的 Solo 安分到讓 Illya 十分不習慣，但他什麼也沒說，Solo 不問，只是用太過炙熱的視線盯著收拾碗盤並清洗的 Illya。

　　擦乾手，Illya 拿起新棋盤。「我該回去了。」

　　靠著門框，Solo 隨口說：「或許你應該留下來。」

　　 Illya 已經站在門外，但他與 Solo 靠得太近，如果 Solo 的手仍完好無缺，或許 Illya 會被拉進房間裡。

　　「我沒有找到她。」Illya 突然開口，他的語調使這句事實成了一個詭異的拒絕。

　　看著 Illya，Solo 像是真的懂了。

　　「我很抱歉。」

　　 Illya 覺得呼吸困難，他不懂 Solo 從自己臉上看見了什麼，但他卻在黑髮男人臉上發現一種冰涼的領悟。

　　「我很抱歉。」Solo 又重複了一次。

　　表意不明。Illya 曾在 Waverly 口中聽見相同的句子，他理解 Waverly 的想法，即使不悅但仍然接受，可從 Solo 嘴裡吐出的單字卻複雜得像是纏繞著荊棘，細微、尖利的東西狠狠地抽了 Illya 一鞭，美好的一切被迅速地破壞，最後只剩下一片荒蕪，宛如 Illya 面前緩緩關上的門。

　　額頭靠上門板，Solo 收起所有麻木不誠摯的笑與歉意，他聽著 Illya 走開，以為這就是最後了，但 Illya 又走了回來，短暫的停留後再次離去。

　　打開門，Solo 以為會看見自己在異國精挑細選的棋盤，但門前的地上只有一個小小的藍色絨布盒子。

　　◆

　　別上閃閃發亮的鑽石袖扣，完全恢復的 Solo 在全身鏡前勾起一抹太過燦爛的微笑。「必須說，我真想念這個。」

　　在他身後的 Illya 只是乾巴巴的回應：「你當然是。」

　　暌違太久，Illya 終於再一次和 Solo 搭檔，他們衣冠楚楚地來到富饒的異國，任務本身並不算困難，甚至可能是 Solo 最為擅長的──打開一個不存在的保險箱。

　　「那麼，我們上場吧，Ivan。」

　　不肯回應那個假名，但 Illya 仍是為 Solo 拉開車門，設定中男女通吃、毫無節操的花心大少以手輕佻地撫過自家保鏢兼司機的臉頰，袖扣上的寶石在 Illya 眼上閃成一片諷刺的色彩。

　　轎車駛入豪華莊園，刻意晚到的 Solo 很快融入了陌生環境，端著香檳的他與所有人都能聊上兩句，悠閒自在的笑容像是原本就屬於這裡。站在晚宴外圍的 Illya 看著 Solo 一會兒與濃妝豔抹的女孩耳語、一會兒湊近文質彬彬的男人調笑，他瞇起眼睛，指尖在大腿側敲打起危險的節奏，直到看見 Solo 巧妙地從某位老婦人耳上摘下珍珠耳環，並往他們今晚的目標丟去，Illya 才終於冷靜下來。

 

　　當那顆滴溜溜滾動的珍珠絆倒今晚宴會的女主人── Dinah ‧ Mills 時，Solo 剛好出現並輕巧地扶住 Dinah 的腰，直到穿著高跟鞋的遺孀站定，他才改而握住 Dinah 的手落下極度紳士的一吻。「夫人。」

　　「真是感謝你。」將頭髮撥到耳後，仍有些驚魂未定的 Dinah 勉強的笑了。「呃……您是？」

　　「Jonas ‧ Hunt。也許妳需要一杯酒？」

　　「是的，我想我需要。」

　　任由 Solo 牽領著走向吧台，Solo 取了一杯調酒交給 Dinah，五分鐘後，獨居半個月的寡婦已經依偎在他寬闊的胸膛前吃吃笑著，輕拂 Dinah 的秀髮，Solo 的手指溫柔滑過女人細膩後頸，但他的視線卻帶著細微的挑釁向著 Illya 而去，他名義上的保鏢沒有低頭，僅能控制自己不該惡狠狠的怒目而視。

　　晚宴將近結束，已有賓客陸陸續續散去，眼底只剩 Solo 的遺孀拉著新歡上了樓，Solo 隨手取了一瓶酒，又朝著 Illya 勾勾手指。縱使不明所以，Illya 仍舊秉持著良好的涵養與職業道德跟上 Solo 的腳步，並嘗試著無視那些甜膩的情話與親吻。

　　被拉進書房的 Solo 發現他們根本不需要酒精，那名熱情無比的寡婦在鮮紅色躺椅上糾纏著他，Solo 以自己靈活的舌頭回應 Dinah 的吻，並十分不認真地拿起小茶几上的相框細看。Dinah 過世的丈夫是某組織的重要會計，根據情報顯示，這位不如 Illya 敬業的會計先生私藏了一批重要資料，但有趣的是，沒有人找得到那個。

　　依舊直挺挺的站在門邊，Illya 開始打量書房內的所有擺飾，直到他聽見 Solo 低聲說：「睜開眼睛，夫人。」

　　靠在他懷裡的 Dinah 依言睜開了雙眼，被放到面前的是她再熟悉不過的相框。「什麼意思……」

　　「你的丈夫是金髮，妳瞧……是不是和我的保鏢一模一樣？」

　　 Illya 咬牙瞪向 Solo，但忙著作戲的黑髮男人根本沒有時間顧及他。

　　「我們可以讓這個遊戲更刺激……夫人，看著我的保鏢，別移開視線，妳有沒有想到你的丈夫？如果他就在這裡看著我們……」

　　轉身就要離開，Illya 不打算奉陪 Solo 的惡趣味，但他身後傳來 Solo 過於字正腔圓的俄語。「停在那裡，Kuryakin。」

　　停住腳步，Illya 冷冷的看向 Solo。

　　 Dinah 的喘息更劇烈了，坐在她身後的 Solo 舔吻著女人耳後滾燙的肌膚，一手拉下那件紅色的晚禮服，這使得 Dinah 美好的雙乳全展現在 Illya 眼前，那些罪惡的手指甚至將之揉捏出不同形狀，但 Illya 仍然緊緊的盯著 Solo，對於眼前足以使所有男人興奮的美景視若無睹。

　　「瞧，他正在看著妳……」

　　 Dinah 低聲輕吟，渾身顫抖。「不……嗯……不要這樣……」

　　「可妳似乎更興奮了，這真是糟糕呢，夫人。」

　　「唔……住手！不要在這裡……」男人有力的手掌滑向她的下體，這使得 Dinah 更加無法思考了。「求求你……」

　　察覺 Illya 的視線更加冰冷了，Solo 勾起唇角，終於決定大發慈悲的結束這意外的遊戲。「或許是獨享的時候了，夫人，帶我到妳的臥房去。」

　　經過挺直不動的 KGB 身旁時，Solo 低聲而愉悅的笑了，Illya 在房門關上的瞬間立刻退了一大步，企圖避開纏繞在鼻間的古龍水味道，徒勞無功的感覺使他煩躁的脫下西裝外套，深呼吸幾次後，Illya 取出守衛佈置圖，他毫不冷靜的手指顯然能夠先擺平這部份。

　　兩個小時後，一身凌亂的 CIA 靜悄悄地回到書房，正在折騰保險箱的 Illya 看向他，聽起來相當平靜的提醒：「你遲到了。」

　　「我總是得對如此配合的 Dinah 夫人表達足夠敬意。」蹲到 Illya 身邊的 Solo 打了個呵欠，雙眼迷濛的接過對方手上的工具。「我來。」

　　很快的打開了毫無挑戰性的保險箱，Solo 用手指耙梳過頭髮，可有可無的看著 Illya 拿出裡頭的所有文件翻閱。

　　「不在這裡，報告裡說了，他們打開了兩個保險箱卻一無所獲，記得嗎？」站起身，Solo 慢晃晃的走向書房深處，Illya 只好拋下手上的東西跟過去。「這裡頭還有一個。」

　　擺放珍稀初版書籍的小房間裡只有一張書桌與一幅畫，Illya 取下畫，後方果然是一個看起來更加考究的保險箱，Solo 拍了拍他的肩膀，Illya 會意的將書桌推到下方，踏上桌面，Solo 饒負興味的看向這個小巧的難題。

　　「這才有點意思。」站在桌上的 Solo 伸出手，Illya 配合無間的將工具遞給他。「不是我太過謙虛，但我相信還有其他人能打開這個。」

　　沒有回答，Illya 只是用眼神催促 Solo 盡快打開保險箱，無聲的嘆了口氣，Solo 在三分鐘後確實的打開了箱門，沒有觸動警報，但也毫無所獲，除了 U.N.C.L.E. 以外還有其他組織在尋找那批資料，眼前的保險箱算不上隱密，如果真有什麼，只怕輪不到他們。

　　 Illya 仍不放棄，Solo 跳下桌子，坐上舒適的椅子左右擺盪，過了好一會兒，他才又開口：「下來，Peril。」

　　轉頭看向神情嚴肅的 Solo，Illya 立刻回到地面，Solo 將自己推得更遠，一手撐著右頰仔細端詳空無一物的保險箱。

　　「根本沒有必要把這個保險箱放得那麼高……我是說，很不方便不是嗎？」站起身，Solo 又一次跳上桌面，他關上箱門，手掌輕緩地撫過整個牆面。「除非……」

　　按壓到某一處，Solo 笑了。「除非這是假的。」

　　五分鐘內，Solo 打開了那個隱藏在整個牆面後的真正保險櫃，仍舊站在桌面上，他居高臨下的向始終沉默的 Illya 挑起眉，耀武揚威的像是求表揚的孩子，Illya 沒忍住，總被冰雪凍結的唇角略微勾起，大手甚至揉亂了 Solo 的黑髮。

　　「幹得好，Cowboy。」

　　 Solo 愣住了，或許 Illya 也是，默契地不再提起這個小小插曲，兩人拿起機密文件後迅速退出莊園，但時間拖得太久，換班的守衛將他們團團圍住，Illya 一手將 Solo 壓在身後，另一手則掏出槍枝瞄準前方。將文件貼身收好，Solo 也拿出槍擺平後方突襲。

　　「走。」

　　在枝葉扶疏的庭院中奔跑，Solo 與 Illya 踏過橘色的鬱金香叢，無情掃射的子彈使花葉在冬季來臨前便已凋殘，腎上腺素使他們不斷向前奔跑，仿舊鐵門吱呀搖擺，在 KGB 先前的破壞下早不通電的鐵絲網被快速切割，讓 Solo 先穿過去，Illya 轉身向追兵射出最後五發子彈。

　　將車開到鐵網邊，Solo 大喊：「Peril！」

　　竄入大開的車門，最後一枚子彈擦過 Illya 手臂。「開車。」

　　在城裡繞了大半個夜晚，Solo 將車子停在暗巷裡，兩人躲躲藏藏的進了以 Solo 個人名義訂下的豪華酒店，在房門緊閉的瞬間，安全逃脫與結束任務的鬆懈感終於拉出 Solo 與 Illya 憋緊的那口氣。

　　「處理一下你的傷口。」將急救包丟到桌上，Solo 擺擺手。「我得去沖個澡。」

　　只是個小擦傷，Illya 簡單的治療後就丟下了那個，他在一直沒停過的水聲中拿出棋盤，冰涼的手指輕柔撫過白色皇后，直到一道細微聲響吸引了他的注意，抬起頭望向浴室，被水聲遮掩的神秘響動迫使 Illya 站起身，他不該這麼做，但皇后倒地，無人聞問。

　　沒有上鎖的門無疑是個明顯的誘惑，Illya 當然聽過潘朵拉的故事，但他依舊推開了門，那個渾身寫滿罪惡的男人靠在牆上，在熱水氤氳間淫亂的擼弄陰莖，Illya 不必要的屏住呼吸，避免發出任何聲響，太過投入的 Solo 彷彿真的沒有察覺他的存在，依舊沉浸在高漲的欲望中，甚至不自覺的發出呻吟。

　　「Illya ……」

　　被呼喚的事實震動了 Illya，他將門完全推開，Solo 睜開濕潤的雙眼，毫不羞赧的看向自己的搭檔、性幻想的對象，手下的動作不僅沒有停止，反似受到鼓勵的加快了速度。

　　「你是想繼續看呢，嗯……還是做點什麼？」

　　 Illya 踏過胡亂拋在地上的外套、馬甲及西褲，早就被水花噴濕的 Solo 上身仍套著皺巴巴的襯衫，好像他飢渴到甚至沒法忍到脫下那個，Illya 將黑髮男人困在牆壁與自己沉重的呼吸間，晦暗的眼神彷彿正在考慮是否該直接撕開眼前人的喉嚨。

　　「想嚐嚐味道嗎？」

　　不願承認受到蠱惑，但 Illya 的喉頭確實上下滾動了。Solo 將他壓下，毫不恐懼的將自己送入 Illya 嘴裡，並在被溫熱口腔包覆的那一刻發出太過誘人的低嘆。

　　跪在地上，Illya 竭力吞進 Solo 的陰莖，碩大的龜頭抵在他的喉嚨裡，使他產生本能的嘔吐反應，緊縮的喉嚨帶來可想而知的快感，但 Solo 沒有強迫 Illya 做出任何動作，只是任由他以太過生澀的速度吞吐著，不夠完整的快感吊起了 Solo 的感知，使他甚至有餘裕淺笑並調侃 Illya。

　　「喜歡嗎？」

　　從下方瞪向 Solo，KGB 毫無自覺的挑逗讓 Solo 笑得更開心了，而這樣的發展顯然傷透了 Illya 的自尊，他更加賣力的為 Solo 口交，並不得不的回憶男人的動作以進而模仿，Illya 學得很快，Solo 在他的喉嚨底嚐到了性交的快感，越發沉重的呼吸表明了高潮的即將到來。

　　「比起你的嘴，我更想射到你臉上。」

　　過低過輕的語調表明了這只是一個妄想，但 Illya 聽從了，吐出 Solo 的陰莖，Illya 只在高潮噴發的瞬間下意識的略微躲開，大部分的精液仍是濺上他的臉，Solo 的手指擦過 Illya 的唇，似乎並不打算讓他嚐到那種腥苦滋味。

　　站起身，Illya 沉默的打開水龍頭洗去臉上荒唐的痕跡，Solo 關緊了蓮蓬頭，安慰似的拍拍高大男人的肩，彷彿打算留給他一點空間，轉身就離開了浴室。

　　毫不在意水珠滴上昂貴地毯，赤腳的 Solo 解開了那些在欲望高漲時惱人的鈕釦。或許他應該再去開一間房，又或者……聽見身後的腳步聲，Solo 小心翼翼的轉身，卻猝不及防的被看似盛怒中的 KGB 推到床上。

　　至少不是一個熱吻。「早該想到你不會一直那麼乖巧。」

　　「這算什麼？那個飢渴的 Dinah 夫人沒能滿足你？」

　　 Solo 笑了。「這又算什麼，嫉妒？」

　　「閉嘴！」Illya 一拳擊上 Solo 臉邊的軟被。「我以為你想說些什麼。」

　　「我從不和人在床上進行談話的。」

　　「很好。」

　　俯低身，Illya 吻上 Solo 的雙唇，以十足的侵略性強迫男人張開嘴，但那條靈巧的舌頭沒有任何反應，挫敗的 Illya 從喉間發出不滿的低吼，Solo 卻不怕。

　　「你想做什麼！」

　　「這是我該問你的，Kuryakin。」漫不在乎的擦去唇上唾液，Solo 別過頭。「說實話，我已經厭煩了這種事。」

　　 Illya 幾乎要諷刺的笑出聲。「你？厭煩？」

　　「你沒聽錯，當然，我也可以不說，任由你胡亂蠻幹的操我一晚，但明天呢？」

　　 Solo 終於正眼看向他，Illya 幾乎錯覺自己又在那雙藍色眼眸裡看見一場冰冷的大雪。

　　「所以，我要給你兩個選擇，第一，從我身上滾下去，上街找個女人發洩。」抬起不再被禁錮的手，Solo 忽略指尖的顫抖，慢條斯理的解下袖扣。「第二，我要更多。」

　　「你這個貪婪的小偷。」

　　「我肯定你早就知道這個了。」將除了挑釁以外再無意義的裝飾品丟到地上，Solo 勾起一抹笑。「然後，明天我會別上你為我挑選的那對藍寶石袖扣。」

　　「這算是美國式的告白？真是令我大開眼界。」

　　「在西伯利亞的雪融之前，你可以慢慢的猜。」

　　彷彿真的要等到春暖花開，Illya 停頓太久太久，Solo 不得不嘆了一口氣。「你知道的，即使是 Gaby，也不會認為這是一場出軌。」

　　「你不瞭解 Gaby。」

　　 Solo 聳聳肩，無所謂贊同或反對。「也許你是對的。」

　　房間裡又回復一片死寂，幾近絕望的等待使 Solo 閉上了疲憊的雙眼。看著那片毫無道理的大雪在瞬間被全面掩蓋，Illya 的心臟竟然跟著緊縮起來，沒有無辜的誘惑、沒有故意的挑釁，Solo 只是躺在那裡就抓住了他的呼吸，試圖說服自己這只是 CIA 的另一個手段，但 Illya 無法抗拒這個，就像他無法抵抗地心引力。

　　 Illya 與 Solo 之間的距離越來越近，本該存在的空隙最終歸結於一個過於漫長的吻。

　　再也沒有說什麼，Solo 與 Illya 專注於彼此渴求的唇舌，以及在這之後更多更多的親吻。

　　他們無法遠離對方，但在心醉神迷之餘，Solo 與 Illya 都能理解，這不是結局。


	5. Chapter 5

　　睜開仍然被溫暖睡意渲染得迷迷糊糊的眼睛，Illya 抬起的手彷彿打算將趴在自己胸前的男人拉開，但最後他只是習慣性的略微側身，並將緩緩滑落的 Solo 抱個滿懷。

　　「幾點了？」

　　「差三分六點。」

　　除去出任務時，Illya 永遠會在凌晨六點前睜開眼睛，無論外頭是大風大雪或晴空萬里，無一例外，但現在屋外究竟是什麼樣子，說實話 Solo 毫不關心，他只想 Illya 老實待著。

　　「我以為我們在放假。」

　　「假期結束了，記得嗎？」相較於 Solo 的夢囈，Illya 已經完全清醒了，他甚至正在放開溫暖的 Solo。

　　幾不可聞的發出一點嘆息，Solo 拉住 Illya。「我該做點什麼才能讓你留在床上？」

　　「已經六點了。」

　　「你剛剛說還有三分鐘。」

　　 Illya 忍著不肯笑。「你也說了是剛剛。」

　　「只要五分鐘就好了，寶貝。」

　　「不准那樣叫我。」但 Illya 仍然停住了動作，他還在棉被裡，身上纏了一個赤裸的 Solo。「你的五分鐘總是太長。」

　　「我相信這是一個讚美。」得逞的笑了，Solo 沒有其他動作，他仍然閉著眼睛，好像還在作夢。

　　「今天要去總部開會。」

　　 Solo 哼了一聲。

　　「新任務。」

　　「我只希望這一次沒有電椅。」

　　一半悶在棉被裡的 Solo 發出了近於詛咒的聲音，Illya 不得不將他抱得更緊更緊，近於一個遲來或太多的道歉，而這讓 Solo 笑了起來，甚至睜開眼睛。

　　「親愛的，我好像還沒向你表達我誠摯的謝意。」

　　面對 Solo 胡亂湊上的唇，Illya 顯得處變不驚。「我肯定你已經這麼做過三次了。」

　　「那麼我有說過你是我的英雄嗎？」

　　這一回 Illya 沒能忍住笑意，勾起的唇角就印在 Solo 臉頰上。「四次。」

　　「英雄應該得到屬於他的獎勵。」翻身跨坐到 Illya 身上，Solo 挑起眉，幾近刻意地展現身上的無數吻痕。「告訴我，你想要什麼？」

　　「六點十分了。」

　　「喔，Illya，我正在讓你對我予取予求。」

　　 Illya 相信自己手掌擺放的位置有些過低了，但 Solo 從腰到臀部的線條簡直令人發瘋。「你總是那麼做。」

　　「親愛的，我喜歡那麼做。」

　　「我想要一杯咖啡，以及非常豐盛的早餐。」Illya 補充。「還有從我身上滾下去。」

　　發出了難以置信的驚呼，Solo 倒回床上，同樣全身赤裸的 Illya 翻開棉被毫不留戀的下了床，卻沒忘記把被子丟回顯然還沒打算起床的 Solo 頭上。

　　簡單的洗漱後，Illya 脖子上掛著毛巾就去慢跑了，為了不被掌握固定行蹤，Illya 幾乎每天都會變換路線，為了即將到來的任務，他將距離拉得更遠，途中並回自己的安全屋取了所需物品──可能察覺到什麼的英國長官將他與 Solo 的安全屋安排得像是南極和北極那樣遠，可惜 Waverly 還是忽略了 Solo 的手段。

　　當 Illya 回到 Solo 的房子，小小的客廳裡已經滿是咖啡的香氣，放下提袋，渾身是汗的 KGB 沒打聲招呼就先鑽進了浴室，等到他一身乾淨清爽的出現，Solo 已經端著第二杯咖啡看第三份報紙了。

　　「英雄，你的早餐。」Solo 的臉仍然埋在報紙後頭。「你今天跑得特別久。」

　　「回去拿點東西。」Illya 忙著消滅那些超過份量的培根、馬鈴薯和其他東西，甚至都開始有問必答了。「路上還有些抗議群眾。」

　　「這是在提醒我應該要更小心一點？有鑑於我總想在大街上親吻一個該死的男性 KGB？天啊，我總是分不清到底哪一個更糟糕？」

　　 Illya 沒能忍住一個瞪視，而從報紙後來悄悄探出腦袋來的 Solo 看見了，但他只是得意洋洋的笑，Illya 站起身，將兩人份的髒碗盤洗乾淨，也為自己倒了一杯咖啡。

　　「你看，現在我們無所事事了。」放下報紙，Solo 對著仍舊亂七八糟的床鋪搖搖頭。「我們就該待在那兒做點別的。」

　　「成熟一點，Cowboy。」

　　「停，別說那個數字。」

　　將報紙拉到自己面前，Illya 勾起一抹冷笑。「什麼數字？三十八還是四十？」

　　「三十七。」Solo 端起咖啡杯。「你的生日還沒過。」

　　「我以為這個話題讓你不自在。」翻過一頁報紙，Illya 的反應大概不如 Solo 的預期。「我不過資本主義的生日。」

　　聳聳肩，Solo 決定結束這個確實讓他不自在的話題。客廳裡突然就安靜無聲，Solo 想過打開收音機，但 Illya 討厭那個，於是他們只是隔著餐桌坐著，一個看報、一個發呆，等到 Illya 將三份報紙全看完，Solo 的腦袋已經轉過了一百二十八個生日禮物的選擇。

　　「該走了。」

　　 Solo 與 Illya 以五分鐘的差距一前一後的離開安全屋，再一前一後的進入裁縫舖──英國長官依舊非常異想天開，但 Solo 相當喜歡這個主意。

　　「上午好，兩位紳士。」

　　 Illya 從不回應這些招呼，Solo 也是，但他們在 Waverly 面前的沙發上一左一右的坐下，聊表敬意。

　　將文件交給手下最出色的兩位特務，又多了些白髮的 Waverly 補充：「我們有位從布拉格遠道而來的貴客，他知道八月的某一天晚上究竟發生了什麼事。」

　　一般而言 Waverly 不會說得那麼清楚。Solo 向右方看去，清楚的看見 Illya 的表情緩緩沉沒，或許 Waverly 也是。事實上，作為一個中立組織，U.N.C.L.E. 這些年接收了太多令人兩面為難的垃圾，而最可能為此心煩的對象就坐在 Waverly 眼前的沙發兩端。

　　「或許我又要提出令你們為難的要求了，另一個要求應該是請小心。」

　　「不得不說我們已經習慣了。」Solo 點點頭。「只要將那位客人完整無缺的運送回來就行了？」

　　「請務必保持他的呼吸器官運作正常。」

　　沒有回答，Illya 拿著文件走出去，Solo 聳了聳肩，知道自己該在哪裡找到 KGB。

　　「請小心，Mr.Solo。」

　　一開始，Solo 並不能明白為什麼 Waverly 不斷要求他們小心，或許在這樣混亂的年代與國際情勢中他們就應該這麼做！

　　「Peril？」

　　什麼該死的東西在街上爆炸了，煙塵、火焰與逃竄的平民全都亂成一團！Solo 與 Illya 原本已經成功攔截了運送客人──任務的目標名稱──的車輛，但就在 Illya 將客人拽下車的同時，那輛車和其他的東西一起炸了開來，很顯然，有人不希望這人活著，他們企圖將他炸成粉碎，更糟的是，Solo 與 Illya 都知道那雙手屬於哪一方。

　　「Illya！」由於爆炸的衝擊，Solo 什麼都聽不見，他只能不斷吶喊。「Illya！」

　　一隻濕淋淋的手拉住了 Solo，回過頭，滿身是血的 Illya 以驚人的氣勢將 Solo 扯向身後，狼狽的黑髮男人還想說些、或吼些什麼，但 KGB 手上那把從未放下的槍瞄準了他們的客人，Solo 後知後覺的、清楚的看見原本正對著自己背後的槍眼，因為他聽不見，所以他沒能察覺那個，甚至不知道究竟有沒有槍聲響過？

　　 Solo 唯一能肯定的是 Illya 遲疑了，或許只有兩秒、三秒，但 Illya 確實不夠快，他就是晚了三秒才開槍，客人的眉心冒出一個黑洞與汩汩鮮血，Illya 也在同時向後倒下，Solo 接住了他，

　　子彈穿透了 Illya 的身體，就這麼卡在某個地方。

　　 Solo 沒有發現自己在顫抖，就在某個瞬間，Illya 粗重的呼吸聲回到他的世界，四周的吵嚷也一起回歸，那使得 Solo 心煩意亂，但他沒有表現出來。

　　「Peril，撐下去。」

　　沒有說話，Illya 只是擔憂的看向 Solo，似乎正在努力呼吸空氣的不只是倒下來的他。

　　 Waverly 一直將後勤訓練得很好，Solo 與 Illya 沒有在那一片亂糟糟的爆炸中待上多久，不應該出現在市區的直昇機以極度驚險的方式帶走了兩名特務與一具屍體，曾有許多子彈擦過他們身旁，甚至敲上直昇機的螺旋槳再被彈開，但 Solo 全不在意，他只想知道卡在 Illya 咽喉上的這一顆是否致命？

　　重傷的 Illya 很快被送進秘密醫院，Solo 拒絕所有醫療援助，他身上彷彿仍帶著爆炸的餘燼，誰來碰觸都會受到波及，除此之外，太過安靜的他只是站在手術室的窗口外，哪怕那兒根本拉起了綠色布簾。

　　「Mr.Solo。」

　　「這是不是一個陷阱？」

　　「不是，客人叛變了，但我們不清楚他究竟忠於哪一方？」Waverly 看不見 Solo 的表情，或許也沒有那個必要。「你需要治療。」

　　沒有回答，Solo 仍然站在那裡，這家秘密醫院的設備很糟，甚至沒有隔音，隔著一道牆 Solo 都能清楚聽見醫生與護士間的對話，那些他無法解讀的語言速度太快，近於一個不祥的預兆。

　　有什麼機器尖叫了起來，綠色布簾的另一端漫起一片鮮豔的橘紅！Solo 覺得自己正在作夢，世界又突然失聲了，這很正常，他剛剛才被一顆炸彈炸過，沒有恐慌的必要，但 Solo 發現自己沒有踩在地面上，他甚至覺得自己裂開了，或者是他聲嘶力竭的吶喊其實都是幻覺？以雙拳撞擊著彷彿無堅不摧的玻璃窗，綠色的簾子似乎在 Solo 面前拉開了，而 Illya 蒼白的躺在上面，這是一個惡夢！Solo 知道這是一個惡夢！

　　「不不不、不！」

　　趕來的醫護人員及 Waverly 一起壓住了 Solo，一名護士在 Waverly 的同意之下將針頭扎進 Solo 的手臂，強效鎮定劑很快發揮了效用，Solo 陷入一片白霧之中，但這不能解決什麼，他仍在掙扎，似乎正在說些什麼的 Waverly 在 Solo 眼前分裂成了好幾個，不再努力，Solo 放任自己倒進一片碎裂的黑暗中。

　　某些沉重的東西壓著 Solo，在睜開眼睛前，Solo 曾被炸開的理智全部回籠，他有點後悔，這似乎不是幾個簡單的玩笑能帶過的，但他別無選擇。

　　「Mr.Solo，你可以睜開眼睛，我保證你和 Mr.Kuryakin 都很安全。」

　　看著熟悉的天花板，Solo 不願去想 Waverly 花了多大的力氣才將他和 Illya 轉移回國。「Peril 還好嗎？」

　　「總算是脫離險境了。」

　　「我很抱歉。」

　　 Waverly 非常識趣的不予回應，Solo 在他不贊同的目光中翻身下床。「我得……我得回去拿點東西。」

　　沒有阻止他，Waverly 看著 Solo 的背影，他遲疑了太久才開口，

　　 Solo 停下腳步。

　　「Mr.Solo，你不需要感到抱歉。」

　　擺擺手，Solo 回家打包好行李，在走向車站或醫院之間猶豫了整整十分鐘──有鑑於他所表現出的情感，Solo 認為十分鐘甚至太短了，他可以在這裡站上一天或者更久，但手上與 Illya 相關的所有東西將 Solo 拉往醫院，看守門口的警衛甚至沒有朝他多看一眼，一直跟在 Solo 身後的特務也只是靜靜離開。

　　消毒藥水的味道讓 Solo 難受，可他坐在 Illya 床邊猶如生了根，在街角竄起的逃脫想法像是一個狠狠往前任大盜臉上招呼的笑話。楞楞的看著 Illya 確實非常蒼白的臉，這一次 Solo 遲疑了更久，或許在一個小時的凝視後他才放任自己握住 Illya 的手，同時掩住了自己的眼睛。

　　時間在交握的指間不斷流逝，以這樣的姿勢維持了一個晚上，Solo 全身都麻痺了，以致於當他看見 Illya 的眼睛睜開時，依舊只能傻傻的坐在那裡。

　　似乎覺得這很有趣，Illya 的唇角勾起了細微的角度，Solo 當然知道那個，他甚至還沒鬆開手，但猛然抽回像是一個欲蓋彌彰的舉動，這會使一切變得複雜，於是他們僵持著，直到 Illya 貨真價實的扯開一個難看的微笑。

　　「Cowboy。」

　　「我去叫醫生。」自認在最完美的時機抽身離開，Solo 下意識的忽略了床頭的呼叫鈴，並且不打算回去。

　　穿著依舊完美的三件套西裝，Solo 在街頭遊蕩，他沒有碰酒，一滴都沒有，他又一次回到那個街角，一則廣告吸引了他的目光，Solo 在廣告前站了超過十分鐘，終於打定主意般的握住某個門把。

　　經歷忙碌的三天後，Solo 提著餐籃來到醫院，沒人理會他，所有人都抬頭專注地看著阿波羅十一號的發射轉播，Solo 走進病房，Illya 就靠在床上看著床頭櫃，房間裡的電視靜悄悄的。

　　「對月球不感興趣？」

　　冷冷的哼了一聲，Illya 轉頭看向他，卻不打算提起過去的七十二小時。「你給我做了湯？」

　　從餐籃裡拿出湯碗，Solo 舀了一匙湯湊近 Illya 的嘴，KGB 瞪著他，但 Solo 沒有退縮，並終於迎來 Illya 的屈服。

　　「你看起來很高興。」喝完了一碗湯，Illya 終於開口。「有什麼好事？」

　　「你清醒就是一件天大的好事。」

　　「這可不是消失三天的人該說的話。」

　　「想我了？」

　　「我在想你什麼時候才要回辦公室寫報告？」

　　「Waverly 來過？」眨眨眼，Solo 不難猜到這個。「別擔心，Peril，他不至於逼你在病床上寫報告書的。」

　　對著床邊櫃上的幾張白紙歪了歪腦袋，顯然感到有點疼痛的 Illya 說：「但我確實寫好了。」

　　小心地移開 Illya 的寶貝手錶並拿起報告書，Solo 的語調比一開始更平板了。「你簡直令我驚嘆。」

　　「Cowboy。」

　　「嗯？」

　　「看著我。」

　　嘆了口氣，Solo 肯定自己不會喜歡這個，但他依舊抬起頭看向 Illya，後者堅定的神情預告了某些東西。

　　「我很好。」

　　瞪著 Illya 的傷口，Solo 克制著諷刺的語氣。「你不好，Illya，你躺在病床上，一度停止了呼吸和心跳。」

　　「但我現在在這裡。」Illya 探出手，Solo 並沒有讓他的手指孤單太久。「我會好的。」

　　「當然，你就是蘇聯的超級士兵，我毫不懷疑能徒手拆下後車廂蓋的你其實有條機器胳膊。」

　　「Solo。」

　　閉上雙眼，Solo 又嘆了口氣。「我只是……你不能這樣做，Gaby 也不喜歡你這樣做。」

　　他們不是刻意不提 Gaby，只是單純的不說，但那個名字就這麼自然的從 Solo 嘴裡掉了出來，或許他一直認為這是最有效的籌碼，而一個好的賭徒自然知道什麼時候應該使用它。

　　「我自認沒有把你捧在掌心，怕你哪裡被碰碎了。」Illya 清楚 Solo 不知道這段曾發生過的對話，但無所謂，他想看 Solo 笑。「就算你不提起 Gaby 也沒關係，我知道你想說什麼。」

　　「你把我暴躁易怒、有情緒管理困難的 KGB 藏到哪裡去了？」Solo 沒有笑，這很不容易。「或者我應該去當心理醫生？我把那個砸毀了八百個安全屋的 Kuryakin 弄好了。」

　　「別逼我站起來扭斷你的手。」

　　 Illya 當然只是玩笑，站起身的卻是 Solo，他將頭靠上 Illya 的肩膀，懶得去管會不會扯痛蘇聯人的傷口，但顯然他沒有，因為 Illya 伸手把他抱進了懷裡。

　　「你害我少了大概十年的壽命，對一個四十歲的人來說這可不是一件好事。」

　　「我可不會為了保護你而道歉。」

　　「我肯定你今年沒有生日禮物了，Kuryakin！」

　　用毫不生氣的瞪視與一抹極淺的微笑作為回答，Illya 靜靜地抱著 Solo，突如其來的沉默是一個過於漫長的欲言又止，Illya 沒有閉上眼睛，Solo 也沒有，並不是不沉醉於彼此的擁抱或心跳聲──這些真的足夠好了，但他們依舊若有所思。

　　或許只是為了一個女孩。

　　◆

　　「你說你買了什麼？」

　　有鑑於他們剛吃完過早的晚餐且仍站在人來人往的大街上，確實感到有點難堪的 Solo 不得不用沉默來回答這個問題。

　　「Cowboy。」

　　「我說我買了一層公寓。」抹了抹臉，Solo 開始有點後悔這所謂的一時衝動了。「一層公寓，兩間房。」

　　「拿來做什麼？」

　　「房子還能拿來做什麼？」

　　「我不明白。」Illya 站在街角，皺起了眉頭，但他還記得在某些關鍵字時放低音量。「你是指……安全屋？」

　　「不是，就是一般人下班之後回去的地方，用來居住、吃飯、睡覺或進行其他娛樂，或維繫、交流情感。」顯然放棄了掙扎，Solo 嘲諷似的補充。「其中一間是你的名字。」

　　「你給我買了一間房子？」

　　「是的，而我的房子就在你隔壁，它會是個掩護，我甚至都沒裝潢它。」抬起頭，又低下頭，Solo 誇張的嘆了口氣。「總之，往這裡走。」

　　 Solo 買下的公寓外觀是簡單的白色大理石，美麗而低調，更有趣的是，大樓的進出地點是在一處安靜的巷子內，沒有誇張的門房、沒有顯擺的車道，看起來幾乎就是個合格的安全屋，差別只在於黑色的旋轉門上有漂亮的浮雕，而挑高的大廳裡站著沉默的管理員，他朝 Solo 點了點頭，心煩意亂的黑髮男人只是把玩著手裡的鑰匙。

　　電梯停在十五樓，踏出電梯，Solo 走向右邊那扇門，他將鑰匙插入鎖孔，卻遲遲沒有轉動它。

　　「Solo。」

　　複雜的看了 Illya 一眼，Solo 終於轉動鑰匙，但他沒有邁開步伐，只是推開門作了個邀請的姿勢。

　　 Illya 進了門，然後楞在那裡。眼前是一間過大的單層公寓，沒有隔間，進門後的左手邊擺著一架平台式鋼琴，右前方的壁爐前則斜放著看起來十分柔軟舒適的黑色 L 型沙發，玻璃桌旁還有另一張單人椅，再往前則是設備完善的廚房── Solo，當然，極大的餐桌邊卻詭異的擺放著三把椅子。

　　不理會曾經非常熟悉的數字，Illya 踏上過軟的地毯，視線從壁爐旁的兩個大書櫃轉向那一排落地窗，他甚至都不在意角落那張顯然是刻意訂製的、過大的床。手指撫過確實很柔軟的沙發，Illya 跨出兩步，發現自己就站在一大片空曠的地板上，大小絕對夠他與他的舞伴轉上十三圈半。

　　 Solo 一直站在鋼琴邊，Illya 回過頭時他仍然執著的盯著琴鍵，好像那不是最傳統的黑白色系而是藍色或紅色。Illya 啼笑皆非的看著從落地窗灑進來的夕陽照亮 Solo 的髮絲，還有他的表情，那讓 Illya 瘋狂的想要吻他，或揍他。

　　收回所有狂想，Illya 正色說道：「這太危險了，Cowboy，看看這窗子，簡直毫無掩蔽。」

　　顯然沒跟上進度，Solo 慢了好幾秒才聳聳肩。「原始設計，但我努力過了。」

　　「我不相信你的努力，我得讓自己相信它是安全的。」

　　看著 Illya 頭也不回的走出公寓，Solo 在十分鐘後笑著走到落地窗前，努力的讓自己成為一個可供瞄準的靶子，不到半個小時他就膩了，從冰箱裡抓出一瓶牛奶喝光後，Solo 躺上過大且鬆軟的床，直到兩個小時後 Illya 叫醒他。

　　「糟糕的間諜，Cowboy，你記得把鑰匙塞進我外套裡，卻不記得鎖上門嗎？」

　　「結果呢？」

　　將可能狙擊的點全踏過一遍，Illya 不甘願的承認了這個。「還算可以。」

　　「所以？」

　　「所以是什麼讓你異想天開的買下這棟公寓？我猜這是在我住院那段時間搞出來的。」拿著水杯，Illya 又晃回床前。「我記得你說過我沒有生日禮物了。」

　　「別把自己看得太高，Peril，三十八歲的生日禮物是一棟房子，那五十歲的時候該怎麼辦？」沒發現自己隨口說出的調侃逗笑了 KGB，Solo 從床上坐起身，卻沒看向靠著圓柱的 Illya。「這不算什麼，我的錢來得容易，花起來也很容易。我只是想……除了醫院以外，能夠有個地方。」

　　這句話說得不清不楚，但 Illya 不需要完全明白，將水杯放在床邊的櫃子上，Illya 也上了床，Solo 靜靜的看了過來，然後像是突然發動攻擊的豹子一樣撲倒了 Illya，早該料到的 KGB 沒有任何動作，甚至在 Solo 企圖剝光自己時配合的抬起雙手。

　　「我總是在想，你赤裸的躺在這裡一定很好看。」

　　灰藍色的床單使 Illya 的眼睛與肌膚看起來更亮了，Solo 似乎很滿意。不滿於那雙打量的目光，Illya 動了一下大腿。「少囉唆，把你的衣服脫掉。」

　　遵從了這個令人愉悅的指令，Solo 很快脫去所有衣物，但他什麼也不做，只是用手掌撫過 Illya 全身，Solo 的手總是很溫暖，現在更像是一把火！

　　 Illya 痛恨緩慢的性愛，但 Solo 總是喜歡用這個折磨他。「你能不能快一點？」

　　挑起眉，沒有回答的 Solo 依舊故我，他將全副精神放在 Illya 的胸膛，放肆的揉捏著既堅韌又柔軟的胸肌，他的動作太近於可能延續一整個晚上的調戲與捉弄，在 Illya 幾乎忍不住掀翻他的同時，Solo 又俯下身，那麼溫柔的吻上 Illya 頸側，就落在頸動脈上，這給了 Illya 一種詭異的錯覺，近於真正的坦露了，卻不是危險的。

　　那雙手在親吻中纏上了 Illya 的乳頭，過重的把玩搓揉帶起電流般的感受，兩粒乳尖很快就在 Solo 的惡意中變得紅腫熱燙，Illya 在這樣的蹂躪下忍不住的顫抖，但 Solo 只是點起火，卻又刻意忽略了其他地方。

　　再也受不了 Solo 的磨磨蹭蹭，紅著雙眼的 Illya 以過於迅捷的動作翻身壓倒 Solo，顯然沒料到他會真的發難的 CIA 楞了幾秒，又勾起那種更加討厭與閃亮的笑。

　　「喔，Peril ……」

　　「閉嘴！」Illya 幾乎是揪著 Solo 的脖子。「東西呢？」

　　朝著櫃子歪了歪腦袋，Solo 好整以暇的將雙手平攤在枕頭上，似乎再也不打算動作了。Illya 猛地拉開抽屜，長長的手指在裡頭摸索了半天，終於摸出一罐潤滑液與保險套。

　　「我都不想問那裡頭有什麼！」幾近咬牙切齒，Illya 瞪向表情無辜的 Solo。

　　「如果我說裡頭有一根和你有得比的按摩棒……」

　　「沒有那種東西我也能把你操到失禁！」

　　「也許明天？」眨了眨眼，Solo 刻意看向那罐幾乎要被捏爆的潤滑液，明顯的提醒與催促。

　　將潤滑液倒到手上，Illya 將手指伸到後方開始為自己擴張，Solo 嘆了口氣。「這樣我看不見，Peril。」

　　「或許我就是這麼打算的！」

　　聳聳肩，Solo 開始將注意力轉移到 Illya 可憐的陰莖上，而專心於身後動作的 Illya 再也沒有力氣或理智抵抗他，那些潤滑液發出的聲響彷彿迴盪在整層公寓裡，Illya 恨這個，但喘息卻越來越粗重。

　　 Solo 的手指悄悄探入 Illya 的後穴，KGB 渾身一顫，左手幾乎是反射性的掐上 Solo 的脖子。

　　「住手！」

　　毫不懼怕，Solo 沒有撤出手指，他纏著 Illya 和他一起動作，卻總是往反方向而去，邪惡的手指在太過熟悉的身體內勾纏彎曲，尋找著足以引發更多快感的那一點，當 Solo 找到後，Illya 再也無法忍住叫聲。

　　「嗯、啊……住手、Cowboy ……」

　　 Solo 真的抽出了手指，Illya 仍然纏在他的腰上，略微撐開的臀縫正不自覺地摩擦著底下勃起的陰莖。

　　「坐下來，Illya。」

　　沒有反駁或咒罵，咬著嘴唇的 Illya 扶著 Solo 的陰莖小心的沉下身體，像是懸在半空那樣折磨，Illya 的動作其實太慢，但 Solo 耐心的等候著，直到 Illya 完全吞進 Solo 的陽具，兩個人全都吐出不耐又渴望的嘆息或呻吟。

　　所有感官都被填滿與包覆了，那種感覺太刺激，Illya 開始擺動起腰，Solo 則配合他的動作向上戳刺，欲望驅使著 Illya 更加瘋狂的扭動身體，只要能夠把 Solo 咬得更深，他會的！

　　滾燙的陰莖直接撞擊到前列腺，太過強烈的快感似乎將 Illya 拆成碎片，他再也動不了了，Illya 停下動作，Solo 的陰莖埋在他體內最深處，單是這樣就足以逼起熱烈的狂顫。

　　 Solo 的手在這時改而抓住 Illya 的臀部，他的動作震動了 Illya 的世界，身體被填得太滿，幾乎沒有任何空隙，Solo 又不知足的在深處摩擦著！

　　「不……唔、嗚啊……呼……」

　　無法忍住呻吟，Illya 總是習慣在察覺到聲音時咬住下唇，又因為過於激烈的快感而鬆開警戒，Solo 熱中於將這樣的 Illya 操到完全失神，好讓他在自己懷裡狂亂呻吟。

　　下一輪的抽插頻率越來越快、越來越深，Illya 根本不知道 Solo 是什麼時候坐起身，他只是緊緊纏在男人身上，哭叫著還要更多。

　　「Solo、Solo ……不……」

　　 Solo 的回應是咬上 Illya 的肩膀，並幾乎折斷他的腰，與快感相輔相成的疼痛逼得 Illya 的陰莖在 Solo 腹部上射得一塌糊塗，Solo 忍著射精的欲望，他在 Illya 高潮的當下用力挺入，每一下都直直撞擊 Illya 的大腦，無意識的弓起身子，Illya 覺得自己被完全操開了，只能潰不成軍的癱軟在 Solo 身上，直到永不饜足的男人在自己體內射出熱燙的精液為止。

　　這並不是 Illya 第一次被 Solo 操到失神，他們的性愛總是帶著爭奪勝負的味道，但相較於十分放得開的 Solo，Illya 總是會在稍微失序的夜晚裡退得遠遠的。

　　看著將自己縮在另一邊的 Illya，Solo 刻意開口：「你為什麼要躺在那裡？我特意訂做這張床可不是為了讓你離這麼遠，而是為了其他……你懂得的事。」

　　「閉嘴，Cowboy。」

　　「過來，Kuryakin。」Solo 誇張的張開雙臂，Illya 只是瞪著他。「好吧，你不過來，我可過去了。」

　　在 Solo 滾過來的同時，一直板著臉的 Illya 終於笑了。「這張床真是夠大了。」

　　「當然。」挑起眉，Solo 試著把身高遠超過標準的 KGB 塞進自己懷裡，但對方的不配合使所有動作成了不相上下的角力。「嘿，Peril，這可是我們在這棟房子裡的初夜。」

　　試著不去理會 Solo 的話，Illya 看向簡直無理取鬧的 CIA，亮亮的眼睛裡有顯而易見的挑釁。

　　像是放棄了，Solo 垂下肩膀，開始試著把自己擠進 Illya 懷裡。「好吧，或許這樣也行。」

　　讓 Solo 的動作逗得笑出聲來，Illya 抱怨：「這太彆扭了。」

　　 Solo 只是笑著開始左右調整兩個人的睡姿，Illya 難得配合的任由四十歲的男人在床上胡鬧，無法容忍該怎麼相擁而眠這件事居然難倒 U.N.C.L.E. 的兩大王牌特務，Solo 不服輸的繼續嘗試，Illya 假裝沒發現自己的寵溺與放任，最後，Solo 拉起 Illya 的手，玩笑似的枕在那隻滿是肌肉的堅韌手臂上。

　　看著靠得太近的 Solo，那頭既凌亂又軟趴趴的黑髮就這麼散著，這總是使 Solo 看起來驚人的年輕與柔軟，而那臉上滿足又古靈精怪的笑意更使 Illya 感到同等的愉快。

　　搖了搖頭，Illya 笑著，卻脫口說出。「你又不是 Gaby ──」

　　不該是禁忌的名字擊沉一切，或至少凍結了所有柔軟的愉悅，Illya 仍然張著嘴，卻吐不出一個字來，Solo 看起來很快的回過神，他笑一笑，甚至沒有對此發表任何該有或不該有的看法，他只是挑起眉，略微的後退一點，恰好離開了 Illya 的手臂範圍。

　　好像連那個名字所能帶來的迴響全都消失在空氣中了，Solo 才玩笑似的說：「你是對的，這實在太彆扭了。」

　　背對著 Illya，Solo 躺回了屬於自己的那一側，過大的床在這時發揮了額外的功效。看著那道安靜的背影，Illya 並不是後悔，但他確實不想要這個！

　　向著 Solo 而去，Illya 試著從背後抱住男人，這樣的姿勢不再帶著可議的彆扭與玩笑，像是什麼都對了，且完美無缺。

　　黑暗中的 Solo 只是拍了拍 Illya 的手。

　　隔天，似乎沒有人打算談這件事。Illya 依然在六點鐘出門慢跑，為了習慣與調查新環境，他大約在七點四十分才回到公寓，這時 Solo 已經起床了，正好從更衣間裡踏出來。

　　「我去做早餐。」Solo 向後指了指佔據整間公寓右上角的更衣間。「毛巾什麼的都在裡頭，自己熟悉一下環境。」

　　還沒踏進去，Illya 已經念了一句：「資本主義。」

　　笑著拉住 Illya 的手，Solo 略抬起頭，又一次對兩人的身高落差擺出無可奈何的表情，確實比較高大的 Illya 只能低下頭成全這個帶著笑意的吻，唇與唇分開時，Solo 甚至在他的下巴上咬了一口。

　　「快去洗澡。」

　　好像真的什麼也沒發生一樣。同樣過大的浴室，Illya 站在兩支並列蓮蓬頭的其中一支下方，任由熱水從頭上傾洩而下，身後絕對足夠容納兩個男人的浴缸理所當然的讓他不自在，更令他在意的卻是 Solo 的故作姿態。

　　早餐很豐盛，或許太過豐盛了，但 Illya 很難專心在味道上，他總是看著 Solo，黑髮男人坐在餐桌前看著報紙、咬著土司，偶爾抬起頭來看向他，但誰也不提餐桌底端那張靠上的椅子。

　　「Peril。」

　　「嗯？」可能是為了掩飾，Illya 叉起他平日並不感興趣的火腿。

　　「你的錶怎麼了？」

　　「壞了。」提起手錶，Illya 仍有點氣惱，語氣也更加不耐。「可能是那場爆炸的關係。」

　　放下報紙，Solo 伸出手。「給我看看。」

　　 Illya 不太開心的從口袋裡拿出依舊不離身的錶，Solo 左右看了看，又放到手邊。「等等幫你修理。」

　　「你還會修理鐘錶？」

　　「親愛的，我的優點恐怕遠遠超出你的想像。」

　　彷彿試圖證明什麼，Solo 解決了盤子裡的早餐，洗過手後就坐到落地窗邊的寫字桌前，他從抽屜拿出一只嶄新鐵盒，打開後赫然是個完善專業的鐘錶修理組合──且專屬於 Illya 的手錶型號。從裡頭抽出一把小小的螺絲起子，Solo 三兩下就打開錶殼，他甚至還戴上了放大鏡。

　　「看起來很專業。」Illya 靠著牆站在寫字桌旁，語氣有點不滿。

　　「為什麼只有一把椅子？」

　　 Solo 只是笑。「沒想過你會需要。」

　　「我才是那個寫報告的人。」

　　「所以呢？你想怎麼樣，這張古董可放不下另一張椅子了，也不搭配。」

　　「你可以換一張，或是像那張床、浴缸一樣，想個方法。」

　　「親愛的俄國同志，我肯定你被萬惡的資本主義給污染了。」抬起頭，Illya 有些氣呼呼的瞪著眼睛，活像隻鬧彆扭的超大泰迪熊，Solo 總是無法抵抗這個。「好，你說了算，換掉它。」

　　低頭拆下機芯，Solo 靈巧的雙手使修理工作也賞心悅目起來，或許是太過專注了，他甚至沒去理會額前掉落的一綹髮絲，Illya 看著 Solo 的頭髮、睫毛，以及那雙微微瞇起的眼睛，忍不住伸手要去碰。

　　「嘿，別搗亂，這可是你的寶貝手錶。」

　　縮回手，Illya 聳聳肩，聲音居然有些惡聲惡氣。「所以你最好修好它。」

　　「專制的討厭鬼。」沒有停下手上的動作，Solo 仍然在笑。

　　「還沒好嗎？」

　　「顯然我還需要五分鐘。」

　　 Illya 笑了，聽起來有點 Solo 式的得意洋洋，像是終於抓到了 CIA 的小辮子──傳奇而漫長的五分鐘。這時 Solo 正夾著一個重要的機芯轉軸，甚至沒辦法開口，但只要把斷裂的轉軸替換掉，或者再做點額外的保養……

　　現實世界的五分鐘後，Solo 抬起頭，這會兒換他耀武揚威了。

　　「好了。」

　　 Solo 肯定還想說些什麼，但他辦不到，Illya 彎腰銜住他的嘴唇，過多的溫柔與舔舐像是正照進來的陽光，誰都是暖呼呼、軟綿綿的，過長的吻在舌尖的糾纏間變得激烈火熱，Illya 不得不伸出手穩住 Solo 的椅子，而得寸進尺的黑髮男人扯住他的衣領，以更多的技巧誘惑 Illya 的理智，全然不管他們很有可能就這麼倒在地上。

　　「我得說這樣的感謝太火熱了……」

　　「但你很喜歡。」

　　「顯然我應該得到更多。」

　　略微拉開兩人的距離，Illya 的手指卻還停留在 Solo 的臉頰、眼角。「貪婪可不是件好事。」

　　「嘿。」Solo 將 Illya 拉了下來，彷彿那是他的空氣或陽光。「別停下來。」

　　「今天得去總部。」雖然這麼說，但 Illya 沒有拉開哪怕一公分的距離，他與 Solo 的唇依然靠得太近。

　　「去他的總部。」Solo 舔了舔嘴唇，他當然知道 Illya 不會錯過這個。「給我一個熱吻，Kuryakin，否則……」

　　 Illya 湊得更近了，但這還是不算一個吻。「怎樣？」

　　 Solo 張嘴，發出的氣音有些類似於按摩棒這個詞。僵持許久，最後還是 Illya 沒忍住，他緊抿的唇終於貼到 Solo 嘴上，完成這個折騰太久的親吻。

　　沒去看 Solo 得逞的笑，Illya 伸出手，Solo 笑著將皮製錶帶環上

　　 Illya 左腕，為他戴好了那只寶貝手錶。


	6. Chapter 6

　　在任務與任務之間，Solo 確實換掉了那張古董，現在落地窗前擺著一張款式差不多的寫字桌，差別僅在於它是原本的兩倍長，且有兩張成套的椅子。

　　同時，那間登記在 Solo 名下，只是為了掩飾甚至沒有裝潢的房子裡傳出了聲音，很明顯，Solo 雇了人來整理它，但那個總喜歡裝得十分無辜的小偷正赤著腳窩在單人沙發上，垂在半空的腳丫子晃啊晃的，手裡則抱著素描本及鉛筆沙沙沙的畫著什麼，好像真的聽不見那些機器的聲響。

　　坐在寫字桌前的 Illya 捏緊黑色城堡，死都不願意當先開口的那一個。

　　「別把棋子弄壞，我可找不到一樣的給你了。」

　　 Illya 嘲諷的回答：「我以為你神通廣大。」

　　「歐洲的老師傅可不好找。」

　　「不是隨手買的嗎？」

　　將鉛筆換了個方向，Solo 抬起頭刻意的一笑。「我的隨手也是有品質保證的。」

　　「你在畫什麼？」Illya 不耐煩的站起身，隨手拿過 Solo 的素描本，後者有點無辜的眨巴著眼睛，Illya 卻恨不得把那支鉛筆插進 Solo 的眼睛裡！「這是什麼？」

　　那顯然是 Illya 的素描，嚴格說來，紙上畫的是他坐在寫字桌前下棋的樣子，人對了、姿勢也正確，但，Illya 很肯定自己沒有全身赤裸，胯間的老二也沒有高高勃起，更不說那極度誇張的、非人類的尺寸！

　　看著 Illya 撕碎打發時間的玩意，Solo 既正經又寂寞的問：「哪裡畫得不好嗎？」

　　揪起 Solo 的領子，Illya 氣惱的就想給對方一拳，或者一個熱吻，KGB 版本。

　　「或許……你可以告訴我哪裡需要改進？我想浴室足夠明亮到讓我認清自己的錯誤。」

　　這絕對是 Solo 版本的轉移焦點，憤怒的 Illya 將人拖進浴室，沒有開燈，他們對彼此的身體都足夠熟悉。丟開衣服，Illya 為 Solo 草草擴張後就將自己擠了進去，過程當然是極為艱難的，但他就是要讓兩個人都不愉快！

　　「嗯……喔，Illya ……」

　　背部撐在牆上，Solo 未完全柔軟的後穴極其困難的吞進了夾帶明顯怒氣的陰莖，直到最深處時，他才勉強的呼吸，但隨即又被 Illya 的動作打亂頻率。

　　像是要將 Solo 往死裡操，Illya 毫不留情的貫穿他，耳邊除了 Solo 的喘息聲外還有不可能出現的機器聲響及更多更多不斷迴盪的沉默，Solo 總是多話的，但他從來不提隔壁的狀況，好像那間房子是什麼應當固守的堡壘、誰秘密的安全屋！

　　 Solo 敏感的身體很快熱了起來，部分的疼痛轉為快感，但絕大部分仍留在那裡，針一樣的刺進全身，毫不掩飾的呻吟出聲，示弱的姿態只得來 Illya 的張口一咬，Solo 肯定自己的肩膀已經出血了，但四周太暗，他什麼也看不見。

　　用力的頂弄著 Solo 體內的前列腺，明知道 Solo 就在高潮的頂端，但 Illya 就是不肯罷手，猛地抽出陰莖，失去支撐的 Solo 無力癱倒在地，他隨意的求饒、或是呻吟，帶著不在乎是否被寬恕的漫不經心，或許 Solo 是故意的，他當然知道 Illya 恨這個，所以其實他是在點火、在挑釁，而 Illya 被挑動了。滾燙的陰莖又一次從背後進入了 Solo，以猛烈的力道撕開他，並挺入難以想像的深處，曾經的停頓延長了射精的慾望，Illya 毫不留情的抽插卻弄得 Solo 渾然失神，腸壁被粗糙的火熱折磨著，他忝不知恥的夾緊下身，企圖以同樣的飢渴回饋 Illya，越發滾燙粗硬的陰莖貫穿了他，佐以真實可怖的慾望。 

　　「不、不……不要了。」

　　「說謊！」Illya 在生氣，但他更惱怒於自己只能以這種方式發洩！

　　沒有得到任何親吻或愛撫，Solo 的陰莖只是微微勃起，但他渾身顫抖的蜷縮在地上，眼前的一片空白像是高潮無聲炸開，Illya 拔出的陰莖同時射出，精液濺上 Solo 的身體，還有幾滴噴上他的臉。

　　站起身，Illya 轉開電燈及浴缸上方的水龍頭，用熱毛巾將 Solo 全身擦過一遍後，沉默的 KGB 抱著仍舊全身疲軟的黑髮男人一同泡進熱水裡。

　　燈光下的 Solo 看起來很悽慘，肩膀上的齒痕深可見血，腰上的指印則幾近青紫，膝蓋也紅腫破皮，但他賴在 Illya 的胸膛前，並在這一切無妄之災的始作俑者身上微笑。

　　 Illya 仍然不提，Solo 也就沒有解釋的必要。

　　聖誕節前夕，那些令 Illya 莫名煩躁的裝修聲音終於停了下來。Solo 與 Illya 分別坐上兩列火車，又在同一個車站下車，他們西裝筆挺的進入同一場宴會，但比起俊美的文物鑑定師，這次的目標──一位清秀如白色百合的夫人──顯然更欣賞喜歡跑步的建築師，她拉著一臉冰霜的 Illya 在舞池中轉了整整一夜。

　　 Solo 一開始覺得有趣，後來似乎仍然這樣認為。「我真擔心 Cinderella 的玻璃鞋承受不了這位夫人的熱情。」

　　但 Solo 一直不笑。

　　三天後，將千辛萬苦偷來的鑰匙交給 Waverly，Solo 與 Illya 一前一後的走回公寓，將行李和自己打理好後，Illya 又坐回他最鍾愛的寫字桌前，離開時未完的棋局仍然在那裡，Solo 則把自己埋進單人沙發，直到像在悶笑的 Illya 站到他面前。

　　這有些尷尬，但 Illya 沒有退縮。「Cowboy。」

　　「什麼事？」

　　搖搖頭，Illya 又無奈又氣惱的伸出手，樣子絕不符合標準邀舞姿勢，他與 Solo 身上只有柔軟陳舊的睡衣，甚至赤著雙腳，但終於綻開微笑的黑髮男人握住那隻手，兩個人在那片確實應該用來跳舞的空地上跳起了沒有聲音的華爾滋，偶爾男步、偶爾女步，旋轉、大笑，或者讓呼吸糾纏、雙唇重疊，過近的距離不適合凝視，但他們望著彼此彷彿時間停止，直到煙火聲劃破寧靜夜空。

　　「新年快樂，Red Peril。」

　　「你也是，Cowboy。」

　　◆

　　打開門，Illya 沒有浪費力氣尋找，他知道 Solo 不在這裡，即使男人一時興起搬來的畫架仍在客廳一角，上頭明顯屬於印象派風格的畫作只塗了一半的紅色──附帶一提，模特兒仍舊是 Illya。

　　但 Solo 就是不在這裡。

　　走到隔壁門前，Illya 用力按下電鈴，企圖驅除某種強烈的隔閡感。

　　開了門，Solo 笑著任由 Illya 在未經許可前就先鑽了進來。「回來了？」

　　點點頭，Illya 沒有提起為什麼 Waverly 要在任務分派結束後特別將自己留在辦公室裡，Solo 似乎也不在意，他又坐回客廳中間擺弄著他的各式收藏。

　　這間房子被 Solo 裝潢成了一間美術館，裡頭以專業的燈光、華麗的擺設展示著這個竊賊得意的收藏品，巴洛克式的浮誇風格讓 Illya 不舒服，但他沒有資格對此比手劃腳。

　　「明天出發？」

　　「快回去整理行李。」

　　聳聳肩，Solo 對此不置可否。「你才是這個任務的主角。」

　　「而你是我的支援！」

　　笑著站起身，Solo 輕易地拋下了他寶貴的收藏。「當然，我可不能讓你有事。」

　　由於某些不光彩的紀錄，Solo 的臉無法在這次任務中出現，但考量到 Solo 本身對於此次任務的可能貢獻，Waverly 仍是將他劃派到支援後勤中，Illya 曾經表示反對，但 Waverly 不願意接受。

　　任務內容其實並不困難，Illya 只需要扮成一位惡名昭彰的軍火商──這位商人喜歡保持神秘，人們對他的理解只停留在金髮藍眼、暴躁易怒──提前阻止一樁核能的交易。這任務無疑屬於 Illya，照 Solo 的原話：簡直量身打造。

　　由於 Waverly 希望能將交易中的神秘買家一併揪出，而這就成了 Solo 的工作。

　　對 Illya 而言，扣除 Solo 的騷擾以外，這次的任務其實是十分順利的。「停止那些幼稚的舉動！」

　　「嗯？具體而言，你說的是？」

　　「所有不該出現的動作。」

　　坐在另一張沙發上翻閱資料的 Solo 終於抬起頭，看起來仍舊那麼無辜。「介意示範一下嗎？」

　　沒有翻桌，Illya 只是抽走了 Solo 手上的文件，無恥的竊賊笑了，靈巧手指滑過 KGB 手掌，挑逗似的畫著圓圈。

　　「就像這樣？」

　　「就是這樣！」

　　沒有停止動作，Solo 更加得寸進尺的拉起 Illya 的手，並在冰涼掌心上落下輕吻，如果只是這樣 Illya 是不會動搖的，但 Solo 的下一個動作確實令 Illya 惱怒！

　　以太過情色的方式含入 Illya 的食指，Solo 的眼睫毛搧啊搧的，彷彿要將一點星火吹動使之燎原，Illya 抽回手，扯住 Solo 的領帶將人壓到桌上，被蘇聯人大掌好好保護了後腦杓的 Solo 不知恐懼為何物的笑了。

　　帶有懲罰意味的吸吮著 Solo 的唇，被吻的男人近乎可惡的含糊敷衍著，好像忘了他的舌頭，但善於偷竊的手卻彷彿習慣性的按上 Illya 側腰，甚至溜進襯衫裡撫摸堅實的肌肉。

　　「我還有任務。」

　　「我可沒綁著你，公平點，同志。」

　　「安分點，賤人。」

　　溫順的收回手，Solo 專注的雙掌捧起 Illya 的臉，他送上自己的唇任由男人折磨，並在 Illya 打算撤退時沒完沒了的纏上去，像極了一個不太成功的撒嬌，Illya 放縱他的需索，在不知第幾個五分鐘之間，Illya 將人拉回沙發，Solo 就坐在 Illya 腿上，倒數著一個又一個的親吻，直到 Illya 咬上他的喉結，以懲罰式的提醒拉開兩人的距離。

　　「嘿，這真的很疼。」

　　「你最好期待我的補償。」

　　翻身坐上沙發另一端，Solo 以下巴點了點散落一地的文件，Illya 只得彎身將紙張全數撿起，重新排列順序後塞進 Solo 手裡，就是坐著怎麼也不肯動的墮落美國人最後還得到了一杯威士忌。

　　又一次阻止了世界的混亂，拿著護照的 Solo 站在櫃臺邊等候行李，Illya 則佇立於門口旁的候車處，Solo 沒有動，他跟著 Illya 的視線看向一名嬌小可愛的棕髮女孩。

　　那不可能是 Gaby，年紀太輕了，但 Illya 沒法不去看她，他的口袋裡仍藏著 Waverly 所給的另一條線索。

　　「我該走了。」腳邊放著行李，Solo 靠著牆壁以俄語低聲問：「你呢？」

　　 Illya 沒有回答，他的手在腿邊握成拳頭，Solo 看見了，但他假裝自己並沒有留意到那個。

　　「Illya？」

　　「我有別的任務。」

　　挑起眉，Solo 沒有露出一點點不信任的神情，他當然知道這是真的。「Waverly？」

　　僵硬的點頭，Illya 終於轉身看向 Solo，黑髮男人提起行李，像是他們習慣的每一次離別。「小心點。」

　　 Illya 還來不及回應，Solo 已經上了出租車。拿起行李，Illya 踏著近乎觀光客的步伐走入車站，換過各式各樣的交通工具，沉默的 KGB 在五天後踏進紙條上的小診所，扮演起尋找失蹤妹妹的疲憊男人，護士的眼神像是那有一部份是真的。

　　「四年前的文件都堆在地下室，或許我可以想想辦法。」

　　「謝謝妳。」

　　在診所裡等了兩天，Illya 終究什麼也沒得到，或許是線索錯誤、或者那只是個很像 Gaby 的女人，過多可能性壓住 Illya 的肩膀，沉重的如同絕望。

　　好心的護士拍了拍他的手臂，語氣近於哀悼。「我很抱歉。」

　　走出診所，Illya 沒有等候小城裡的巴士，他踏著夕陽的餘燼不斷向前走，每一步都是滾燙的，刺人的焦灼從腳尖一路向上蔓延，焚燒著猛烈跳動的心臟，Illya 無視了那個，九個小時後他走到火車站，十個小時後他站在機場大廳，再過一天，Illya 終於回到他與 Solo 的公寓，他打開燈，公寓裡空無一人。

　　放下行李，Illya 從抽屜拿出一只小盒，他打開儀器，就藏在隔壁某幅畫框下的竊聽器依舊正常運轉，自擴音器裡傳出的腳步聲聽起來那樣悠閒自在，Solo 偶爾還會獨自唱些亂七八糟的義大利歌，好像真的喜歡一個人待在那裡。

　　關掉竊聽器，Illya 衝向隔壁，開始大力的敲擊門板，Solo 沒有出現，Illya 將所有的失望與焦躁全都發洩在他的拳頭與無辜的門上，某種兇惡的力量解放了他，並同時折磨他，Illya 覺得自己快被碾碎了，而他需要 Solo！

　　「Solo！」

　　門板依舊沒有動靜，Illya 決定以蠻力將門拆開，在震耳欲聾的暴力對待下，搖搖欲墜的門板扭曲著，終於打開門的 Solo 以不甚贊同的眼光看向 Illya。

　　「天啊，Illya，你在做什麼？」

　　 Solo 沒有辦法把話說完，Illya 幾近瘋狂的將他推回屋裡，Solo 企圖停住腳步，但接近反抗的舉動無疑惹惱了失去理智的 KGB，將 Solo 壓向地毯，Illya 在受到攻擊的瞬間回擊，又是一場令人納悶的纏鬥，且可怕而荒謬。

　　又一次被壓回地面，Solo 一聲不吭，直到 Illya 倒向他懷裡，過於沉重與猛烈的擁抱使人喘不過氣，Solo 不再試圖抗拒這個，他們什麼都不說，似乎一旦開口就會有些什麼成真，躺在 Solo 胸膛上的 Illya 緊緊閉著雙眼，Solo 卻看著上方華麗璀璨的水晶吊燈。

　　某些可怕的事實被咬在 Illya 嘴邊，第一千零一次的擊敗了他，那個女孩不會回來了！Illya 知道這個，但他不肯承認，所有微小的可能性都被悶在他的心裡珍而重之保護著，並以希望澆灌而膨脹到無以復加的地步，但反覆無情的現實尖銳地戳破了幻想，同時刺穿 Illya 的心臟！

　　這不是第一次，Illya 一直都知道、他一直都知道，或許全世界都是如此── Waverly 的眼神總是這樣提示，這不是個秘密，但 Illya 依舊不能說，並執意追求著他不再相信的幻影。

　　以溫暖手掌揉著 Illya 的金髮，Solo 依然躺在那裡，似乎不為所動，太過輕柔的撫觸彷彿雪花飄落，這無法喚醒破碎的 Illya，Solo 也不打算那麼做。

　　「總有一天…… Illya，總有一天。」

　　疲倦到無法分清這是一句預言或祈禱，Illya 沉進 Solo 的心跳聲裡，一直緊握著的手掌終於緩緩放鬆。

　　 Illya 清醒時，他和 Solo 依舊躺在地上，但仍然有些許的不同，他的腦袋下多了一顆柔軟的枕頭，身上也蓋著毯子，喪心病狂的 Solo 沒在這間房子裡放上哪怕一張的沙發或床，只矯揉造作的在眾多收藏品中放了一張以金線點綴的黑色絲絨躺椅──估計 Solo 也沒法把 Illya 弄上去。唯一值得慶幸的是 Solo 在躺椅邊鋪了一張極大、極柔軟的地毯，他們現在正躺在上面，Solo 一直抱著 Illya，從裝飾窗外透進來的日光微微地照亮了他的眼睛。

　　「我還以為要一個吻你才會清醒呢，睡美人。」

　　極低的聲音有些沙啞，Illya 猜 Solo 整晚都沒有睡著，他很可能只是這樣抱著自己看了一夜，否則那雙眼睛裡的血絲不會這麼明顯……沒有開口，Illya 緊盯著 Solo，直到 Solo 被看得不甚自在後才伸出手捏住他的下巴，制止了可能的所有動作。

　　「Illya？」

　　「我好像現在才發現你的眼睛不是那麼藍。」

　　差點要把眼睛翻到腦後去，Solo 說：「所以呢？」

　　即使男人的語氣有些裝模作樣的不悅，身後的手仍然沒有鬆開，埋在頭髮裡的撫觸也依舊輕柔，Illya 被珍惜的抱著，像是 Solo 掛滿整個房間的寶貝收藏。

　　「你知道我沒有碎成一片一片的，你不需要一直抱著我。」

　　挑起眉，Solo 笑著說：「就算你碎成了一塊一塊，我也會用生命之水救活你，我的王子。」

　　 Illya 笑了出來。「俄國童話？認真的？」

　　「是的。」Solo 也在笑，但他的嗓音卻更加沙啞並飽含欲望。「我會為你做到所有一切，只要你想要，我可以變成金鬃馬，甚至是海倫公主。」

　　沒有別開目光，Illya 仍然看著 Solo，溫柔的竊賊將童話說成了綿綿情語，突然間，這一切弔詭地成為某種 Illya 說不清的東西，那雙並不那麼藍的眼睛、過於專注的視線，甚至是 Solo 的呼吸、他的笑，紛紜的知覺和感受剎那間構成了一個驚嘆的巧合、一個謎，並散落在微不足道的日常生活中，就像現在、就像他們曾經度過的每一天，對這種種細微末節，Illya 知道自己應該說些什麼，可浮現的只是沉默，而 Solo 毫不介意，好像他的寵溺無窮無盡。

　　過了太久太久，Illya 才低聲的說：「我小時候一直很喜歡那頭灰狼。」

　　 Solo 笑著，他的吻落在 Illya 眼角的傷痕上，金髮男人咕噥著什麼，Solo 仔細去聽，發現只是自己的名字。

　　 Napoleon。

　　◆

　　曾以為那只是脆弱的、受傷的 Illya 的一時興起，但 Napoleon 很快的發現原來不是。

　　畫筆停了下來，Napoleon 又一次看向坐在窗邊下棋的 Illya ──畫圖讓他能夠光明正大的盯著那頭閃閃發光的髮絲。

　　與 Illya 冰涼的雙手不同，那顏色總是給人溫暖的錯覺。金髮、陽光加上空氣中的甜美香氣，這一個平常的午後突然變得如夢似幻，Solo 曾經想過這個，但他並不在那溫馨漂亮的幻想裡，他應該按門鈴，然後會有個小小的女孩來開門，一邊喊著 Uncle Solo 一邊跳進他懷裡。

　　「Napoleon。」

　　猛然回過神來，Solo 看向 Illya。「嗯？」

　　沒有說話，Illya 只是指向烤箱，Solo 從沙發裡跳起來，衝向烤箱拯救他的餅乾，跟著走到廚房，Illya 幫忙接過了烤盤。

　　「或許現在我們應該來點紅茶？」

　　「我又不是 Waverly。」

　　「難道你要用伏特加搭配餅乾嗎？」

　　「貧乏的想像力。」

　　笑著煮了一壺咖啡，Napoleon 在 Illya 的杯子裡加入過量的牛奶，瞪了他一眼，Illya 卻沒有拒絕那杯牛奶含量遠多於咖啡的飲料，他們坐在餐桌邊，手裡的餅乾仍然帶著微溫，Napoleon 漫不經心的翻閱雜誌，他指著其中一幅畫，開始侃侃而談收藏者與那間房子裡的警報系統，甚至是保險箱型號，Illya 從來都不喜歡聽見這個，但他安靜的以手指揩去 Napoleon 嘴角的餅乾屑，並送入自己嘴裡。

　　瞪大眼睛，Napoleon 活像隻受驚的貓，Illya 端起杯子，似乎很享受這樣的反應。

　　一切都不太對。抱著整袋的食材回到公寓，Napoleon 打開門，但他沒有走進去，只是楞楞的站在門口。這一切都不對！

　　不再理會那些新鮮食材，Napoleon 走進更衣間，他拿出了幾套最喜歡的西裝，正打算拿出行李箱時，他敏銳的聽見開門聲，顯然是 Illya 回來了。

　　「Napoleon？」

　　沒有回應這聲呼喚，Napoleon 仍傻傻的提著行李箱的把手，他能聽見 Illya 走向廚房，開始分類那些被隨便丟在桌上的食材，於是他走出來，企圖掩飾些什麼。

　　「晚餐吃什麼？」

　　一個簡單的問題就讓 Napoleon 忘了更衣間裡的一切，將食材放進冰箱，Napoleon 對著冰箱想了好一會兒，甚至都沒聽見 Illya 拉開了更衣室的門。

　　「為什麼裡面那麼亂？」

　　回過頭，Napoleon 對著 Illya 聳了聳肩。「我在整理這一季的戰利品。」

　　 Illya 看上去相信了這個謊言，Napoleon 關上冰箱的力道則有點太輕，彷彿太過用力將會甩出他的破綻。

　　 Napoleon 沒打算放棄，即使他痛恨這個，但因為某些莫名其妙的原因他就是無法繼續坐在那間公寓裡。這一回他甚至沒打算帶上任何行李。兩手空空的坐上火車，Napoleon 這才發現自己居然沒有目的地這種東西……或者他根本無處可去──這不是真的，Napoleon 曾為了 Sanders 及那些討厭的刑期而預想過整個脫逃路線及他將落腳的大陸，但現在除了那間開始讓他不自在的公寓以外，他居然哪裡都不想去。

　　掩著雙眼，Napoleon 覺得自己既可悲又可笑，好像有一顆確保願望達成的星星掉進手裡了，他卻因此不知所措，甚至無限恐慌。

　　在下一站下車，Napoleon 走進某一間極大的百貨公司，他買了太多東西，只差一點點就要把出租車的後車廂塞滿，當他走下車時，一雙手湊過來幫了他一把，說實話，Napoleon 一點都不意外。

　　「我很肯定你已經有二十五雙鞋了。」

　　「如果我說這兩雙是給你的，你能不能停止往裡頭塞追蹤器？」

　　不打算回答這個問題，Illya 抱著絕大部分的東西走進電梯，Napoleon 則拿出鑰匙打開他們的公寓。

　　 Napoleon 並不認為 Illya 真的知道他想做什麼，即使這天晚上他給 Illya 口交時確實特別賣力。

　　 Illya 又一次在射精時抽出了陰莖，他不喜歡射在 Napoleon 嘴裡然後任由男人吞下精液，但他抽出得太慢，以致於那些液體全噴在 Napoleon 臉上，還有一些則濺上了他的胸膛，白色的液體纏在 Napoleon 的胸毛間，Illya 無法移開目光。

　　「我都要懷疑其實你更喜歡射在我臉上了。」

　　「不如你來說說更喜歡我射在哪裡？」將 Napoleon 從地上拉起，Illya 的手撫上 Napoleon 傲人的胸肌，他總是喜歡將手指滑過那雙乳間的凹陷，他的精液還在那裡，情色到誘人犯罪。「我會盡力滿足你。」

　　「不是個太過困難的問題。」擦掉臉上的精液，Napoleon 脫掉本就大敞的襯衫，現在他全身上下只剩一條灰藍色的領帶。

　　顯然很清楚那條領帶的作用，Illya 拉著它將 Napoleon 壓到床上，表情卻不是受到誘惑的情不自禁，更近於終於爆發的惱怒。

　　「我確實應該把你綁起來。」

　　眨眨眼，Napoleon 笑著說：「抽屜裡有手銬，如果你想知道的話。」

　　這原本只是個玩笑，Napoleon 一直都清楚 Illya 不喜歡那些情趣玩具，但這回他低估了 Illya 的認真，Napoleon 被確實的銬上了，即使以他的靈巧都無法逃脫──或許他也不想那麼做。

　　「這算是個懲罰嗎？」

　　 Illya 的聲音低沉冰冷。「你會知道的。」

　　以為自己將會迎接近於暴力的性愛，但 Napoleon 又錯了，Illya 極為緩慢的和他做愛，應該說是太慢了，他使 Napoleon 全身著火似的扭動，卻遲遲不肯滿足如此明顯的需索。

　　「Illya ……求求你……求你！」大張著雙腿的 Napoleon 在哭泣，甚至開始胡言亂語。「求你、操我……我會死……」

　　「我拒絕。」

　　被玩弄了將近一個晚上，Napoleon 一直沒有得到真正的高潮，所有的快感都是短暫而片面的，他被賜予又被收回，無疑是一個懷抱過久的惡夢。

　　咬著下唇，Napoleon 停止了哀求，某些東西撞擊著他的心臟，硬生生的逼出他不願面對的可能，好像正在收口的傷痕被狠狠撕裂，更近於得到了夢寐以求的寶物，又被無情討回。

　　就在 Napoleon 放棄一切的同時，Illya 湊了上來，他含著一口水送進男人嘴裡，然後以幾乎令人融化的溫柔吻上那雙咬破多處的嘴唇，並將陰莖緩緩送入 Napoleon 體內。

　　吻仍在持續，下身被全部填滿的 Napoleon 軟得像是一灘泥，無法抱緊 Illya 的事實讓他挫敗，但禁錮沒有因為他的淚水而放鬆。

　　拉開 Napoleon 的雙腿，Illya 狠狠操進他體內，力道確實近於暴力，卻又小心翼翼的不讓 Napoleon 受到任何傷害。

　　「嗯……啊啊，還要、Illya ……」

　　被摩擦、被侵犯，Napoleon 幾乎錯覺自己成了 Illya 的一部份，那麼熱卻又那麼冷，他受不了這個，又哭喊著想要更多，這一次 Illya 滿足了他的要求，粗硬的陰莖進入太深，一次又一次狠狠撞上他的前列腺！

　　最後，Napoleon 只能不斷叫著 Illya 的名字，並在自己沙啞的聲音中達到難以想像的高潮。

　　在這場荒唐的性愛後，Illya 整整三天都沒有和 Napoleon 說上一句話，但每天晚上他總會捧著 Napoleon 的手，非常溫柔的撫摸那些因為手銬而產生的瘀痕。

　　「你的表情像是要把我吞了。」不確定是不是白費功夫，但 Napoleon 仍然開口了。「看在上帝的份上，我才是那個被銬住又被折磨了一個晚上的人，但你看起來活像是我強搶了你的初吻或初夜……」

　　「閉上你的嘴，Cowboy。」

　　 Napoleon 笑了。「我懷念這個，真的。」

　　「我可以繼續這樣喊你，如果你不喜歡我直接叫你的名字。」

　　「我什麼時候這樣說過了？」

　　不肯開口，Illya 只是靜靜看向 Napoleon，Napoleon 發誓自己願意將世界上的一切全都拿到 Illya 面前，只要他停止這樣做！緊緊抱住 Illya，Napoleon 和他一起倒在床上，彷彿再也無法分開。

　　「我喜歡你叫我的名字。」

　　 Illya 的回應是一個沉默清純的吻，Napoleon 沒有笑，他用手指耙梳著 Illya 的金髮，他喜歡這麼做，即使他從來不說。

　　弔詭的是，Napoleon 不願意放棄。在手上瘀痕完全消失的那天，Napoleon 坐上出租車，報出了某間高級百貨公司的名字後，他就只是坐在後座楞楞看著車窗外流過的人潮。

　　出租車平緩的開過無數個街區，Napoleon 突然開口：「請慢一點。」

　　司機確實的放慢速度，Napoleon 盯著那道不可能錯認的人影，遲疑了整整一分鐘才說：「看見對面那個戴著鴨舌帽的高大男人嗎？」

　　「看見了。」

　　「跟著他。」Napoleon 又補充。「別被發現。」

　　聳聳肩，司機繞了個大彎。「你說了算。」

　　隱密而緩慢的跟在 Illya 身後數公尺的車道上，Napoleon 實在好奇極了，嚴格說來 Illya 並不喜歡在街上閒逛，那是 Napoleon 的樂趣，而這裡並不屬於他們的活動範圍，首先，這裡離公寓有些距離，第二，這裡可買不到什麼日常的生活用品，路邊更多的是高級餐廳、畫廊，或是服飾店，總之，這不是 Illya 會自動涉足的地方。

　　「他進了那家畫廊。」

　　皺起眉，Napoleon 說：「停在能看見門口的地方。」

　　十分鐘後，Illya 提著一幅畫走出畫廊，出租車又一次跟了上去，這回 Illya 轉進某家餐廳，出來時手上多了兩瓶酒，好像這還不夠，他又停在花店外，五分鐘後，店裡笑容甜美的女孩抱著花束走來，她非常好心的等候並幫忙 Illya 調整東西和姿勢，好讓他能順利抱著酒、玫瑰，和一幅畫。

　　或許這畫面實在太有趣，司機笑著說：「看來是要過生日，不知道那個幸運的姑娘是誰？」

　　沒有聽見司機的聲音，Napoleon 只是專注地看著 Illya，男人實在拿了太多東西，加上那樣的身高使他在悠閒華麗的街道上顯得格格不入，Illya 看起來似乎不在意，只有 Napoleon 注意到他努力的壓低帽沿，並略微加快了腳步。

　　「停在旁邊，我要下車。」

　　匆忙地將皮夾裡面額過大的鈔票留在座位上，Napoleon 下了車，他跟在 Illya 身後，卻一直不敢走得太近，直到 Illya 轉進一條巷子，他才腦袋發熱的跟了上去，然後在下一秒被擒住脖子並狠狠甩向牆面。

　　「嘿，你又要弄斷我的肋骨了！」

　　「你！」似乎沒有料到這樣的情況，Illya 難得的愣住了，他在瞬間放鬆了手上的力氣，又在回過神來後將 Napoleon 狠狠壓到牆上。「你跟蹤我？」

　　「我保證這只是個意外。」顯然還不夠，Napoleon 笑著問：「但我很好奇你在這裡做什麼，Kuryakin？」

　　瞪著嘻皮笑臉的 Napoleon，Illya 的目光堪稱狠毒，如果可以，他迫不及待的想給男人臉上來一拳！「不關你的事。」

　　「好吧，但你買了很多東西，我只是試著幫忙。」

　　「不需要。」

　　偏頭將視線轉到 Illya 小心放置在一旁的東西－－誇張的玫瑰花束、兩瓶他最愛的香檳，至於畫，Napoleon 大概有些想法。「Illya，噢，Illya ……」

　　恨恨地鬆開手，Illya 退後一步。「閉嘴！」

　　只是外套衣角被拉住，並不需要為此停留的高大男人沉默地以手將 Napoleon 困在身體和牆面之間，似乎不覺得情勢輸人，Napoleon 仰起頭，將手環上 Illya 的脖頸，意味不言可喻，但 Illya 不為所動。

　　「我想吻你，Illya。」

　　被索吻的人依舊沒有動作。

　　「Illya，拜託你，讓我吻你。」

　　「你知道你不需要求我。」

　　低下頭，Illya 讓 Napoleon 得到了他要的，一個過於漫長的吻。

　　好像他們突然都不需要呼吸了，唯一要的只是對方的吐息，或者更多的，對方的嘴唇與舌頭，Napoleon 與 Solo 糾纏在一起，身體間幾乎沒有空隙，Illya 將 Napoleon 抱得太緊，而 Napoleon 則用盡一切技巧使 Illya 瘋狂，只是一個吻卻使三月的陽光熾盛燃燒！

　　似乎已經嘗到血的氣味，Illya 仍不滿足，他將手插進 Napoleon 的黑髮中，揪住那些因為髮蠟而滑溜的髮絲，Napoleon 為此發出了一聲呻吟，這不是個好主意。

　　「如果你想在這裡上我……」

　　被這可怕的可能性震動了，Illya 向後退了一大步，Napoleon 仍靠在牆上，他的風衣與頭髮全都凌亂不堪，看起來像是被殘忍蹂躪過的唇使他看起來格外狼狽，但他在笑，非常開心的那種。

　　「我們應該回家，現在、馬上！」

　　沉默的走向 Napoleon，Illya 動手為他整理風衣和頭髮，動作溫柔得彷彿一個獎勵，Napoleon 不明所以，但他放鬆的任由 Illya 打理自己，宛如一隻被撫摸著順毛的貓咪，最後，他向前靠上 Illya 的胸膛。

　　「回去之後，你會懲罰我嗎？」

　　「如果你也想要，那就算不上懲罰了。」

　　 Napoleon 又笑了。「或許我們應該做個蛋糕？」

　　「你不會做蛋糕。」將 Napoleon 拉開，Illya 拿起花塞進他懷裡，自己則拿起酒和畫。「別折騰廚房和我了。」

　　「看，那裡有家書店，我們可以買十本食譜。」

　　 Illya 點點頭。「腐敗的資本主義習慣加上四十三根蠟燭。」

　　沒忍住的翻了個白眼，Napoleon 毫不介意抱著那束過於花俏華麗的玫瑰走在街道上。「你就是不肯放過這個，對吧？」

　　「樂在其中。」

　　這天晚上，不夠大的蛋糕上只插了一根蠟燭，Napoleon 依然在笑，即使 Illya 拉過他，像是要抹掉那可惡的笑容般給了他一個過於粗暴卻又純情的親吻，Napoleon 仍然停不下來。

　　「哇喔，你使我的願望成真了，Kuryakin。」

　　 Illya 的回應仍然是一個吻，奶油的香甜氣味使這個吻變得無比甜蜜，Napoleon 不打算停下來，Illya 也是。

　　最後，他們在床上吃掉了整個蛋糕，赤裸的。


	7. Chapter 7

　　收起傘，Napoleon 拿出手帕擦去臉上的細微雨滴，Illya 站在門前耐心等候，毫不意外的看著 Napoleon 在打理好仍舊無懈可擊的臉後伸手為自己拭去下巴的水珠。

　　「雨太大了。」

　　知道 Napoleon 不是真的在抱怨，Illya 點點頭，伸手敲了敲門，老邁管家打開沉重的雕花木門，低聲歡迎他們。

　　 Waverly 的宅邸很安靜，對於一個沉痾臥床的人而言，這或許是必要的。

　　「啊，Mr.Solo 和 Mr.Kuryakin，歡迎你們。」

　　「長官。」將威士忌交給 Xaviera，Napoleon 脫下外套，Illya 隨手接了過去。「你看起來氣色真好。」

　　「我們都知道你善於說謊。」

　　「這是污衊，Kuryakin 可以為我作證。」對著 Illya 眨眨眼，被點名的前蘇聯特務沒有任何反應。

　　「Xaviera，妳看起來也非常好。」Napoleon 笑著吻上她的手背。「我還記得第一次看見妳時，妳就站在那棟燃燒的房子前，比我見過的任何一個女人都更美。」

　　那是五年前的事了，當時 Waverly 要求兩人前往埃及救出一名被困的特務，鑑於當時混亂的國際情勢，這並不是個簡單的任務，Napoleon 與 Illya 冒險在贖罪日後越過封鎖線，避過重重槍眼及武器，當他們終於到達目的地，滿身是傷的 Xaviera 已經站在那裡，她在失去所有外援的情況下獨自逃出，並成功炸毀了目標及他的書房。

　　那時 Napoleon 與 Illya 並不知道，Xaviera 其實是 Waverly 的遠房姪女，那個對於新任特工無疑過於困難的任務是個不可能的考驗，但 Xaviera 在微乎其微的機率下完成要求，並因此成為 U.N.C.L.E. 的一員。

　　將陷入回憶的 Napoleon 壓到床前的椅子上，Illya 低聲說：「坐下。」

　　「依然這麼專制。」

　　遭到詆毀的 Illya 靜靜地阻止了 Xaviera 的動作，自己搬著椅子跟著坐到 Waverly 床前。

　　「歲月不饒人，對吧？」滿頭白髮的 Waverly 看向 Xaviera，後者對他微笑。

　　「是的，長官。」Napoleon 接話。「但我們都還在這裡。」

　　「我對此感到無比慶幸。」Waverly 笑了，猶如在羅馬的陽光下第一次說出那個可笑的非官方名稱。「我想你們都能理解，這不算是個正式的會面。」

　　這一天總是會來。Napoleon 看向 Illya，他們的視線短暫接觸，然後又分開。

　　「照顧 Xaviera，也讓她照顧你們。兩位紳士，我絕不足以代表整個世界，但仍然感謝你們一直以來的援助。」

　　從來巧舌如簧的 Napoleon 默默看著他們的英國長官。

　　最後開口的是 Illya，他說出了 Napoleon 想說的。

　　「我們很榮幸能在這裡。」

　　 Waverly 的葬禮在十二月舉行，身為伯爵次子、前特種部隊、MI5 某分部負責人，以及 U.N.C.L.E. 負責人，這絕對是一場符合其身份的盛大葬禮，哪怕這一天下著大雪，仍有太多拿著傘的黑衣人跟隨在棺木後，所有人都低調安靜的躲藏在傘下，Napoleon 與 Illya 也在裡面，他們靠著彼此，但沒有人在意這個。

　　 Napoleon 看見 Xaviera 站在棺木前，蒼白的臉上沒有淚水，但她手上的白色玫瑰微微顫抖著，近於哭泣的節奏。

　　沒有獻花，Napoleon 與 Illya 靜靜離開墓園。

　　回到公寓，Illya 打開暖氣，Napoleon 脫下外套後走向廚房開始煮咖啡，他站在咖啡壺前，直到 Illya 從後面輕輕抱住他，全身放鬆的向後靠上 Illya，Napoleon 不開口，Illya 也就安安靜靜的，只是擁抱，沒有交談。當咖啡香氣散滿整棟房子，Napoleon 拿起兩只馬克杯，單純的紅與單純的藍，堅固樸實的外觀顯然不屬於他的風格，但 Illya 不喜歡那些細膩潔白的骨瓷杯，某一天的午後，Illya 悄悄的在餐具櫃裡放進兩個杯子，粗製濫造的顏色突兀地混在高級杯組間，Napoleon 恍若未覺，並順應著 Illya 的期待開始使用。

　　將滾燙的咖啡端到桌上，Napoleon 搖了搖手上的錶。「又停了？」

　　不再看向空無一物的手腕，Illya 早就習慣這個。「嗯。」

　　「等等再幫你修。」

　　「不急。」

　　主人確實並不著急，但一杯咖啡過後，Napoleon 移開 Illya 的寶貝棋盤，拿著錶坐上寫字桌前，裝著各式工具及零件的鐵盒已經有點老舊，打開時都會發出細微聲響，戴上已換過兩次的放大鏡，Napoleon 撬開錶殼，Illya 則拉開自己的椅子坐到他身邊。

　　「你就是不能讓它一直好好的。」

　　軟軟的抱怨讓 Napoleon 笑出聲來。「尊貴的客人，你的錶老了。」

　　「就像你的膝蓋？」

　　以鎳子揀出適合的轉軸換上，Napoleon 連嘆氣都沒能做到。「你還是非得提那個，對吧？」

　　好像沒聽見他的話，Illya 撫上 Napoleon 的頭髮，原本的檀黑裡已經混入一些灰白，但 Napoleon 依舊將它們打理得很完美，除了額前這綹調皮的小捲髮以外，它們總會在 Napoleon 長時間低頭時垂下，構成 Illya 最喜歡的角度。

　　「或是你的白頭髮。」

　　「Kuryakin。」

　　不在意帶點威脅意味的聲音，Illya 輕輕的撫弄 Napoleon 的頭髮，像在提醒什麼。「嗯？」

　　「別搗亂。」

　　「那就快點修好我的錶。」

　　為這拙劣的無理取鬧而笑，Napoleon 不再在意 Illya 的作弄，只將注意力放在那些小小的零件及機芯上，橫豎 KGB 也就是用太過輕柔的力道撫摸他的頭髮，不得不說，其實 Napoleon 享受這個。

　　「拿去。」

　　 Illya 伸出手，Napoleon 搖搖頭，卻依舊笑著為他戴上了錶，Illya 送上的吻裡仍有咖啡的香氣，他們意猶未盡的舔吻彼此的唇舌，並錯覺咖啡裡加了過多的糖或奶油。

　　舔舔嘴唇，Napoleon 笑。「這算是獎勵？」

　　「等你今晚躺上床，就會知道這算不上獎勵。」

　　眨了眨眼，Napoleon 勾住 Illya 的脖子。「現在沒什麼該做的，我誠摯建議把獎勵時間提前……」

　　「墮落的美國人，外面亮著。」拉下 Napoleon 的領帶，Illya 補充。「你還穿著黑色西裝。」

　　笑著鬆開手，Napoleon 從善如流的站起身，回到廚房給自己倒了一杯水。仍坐在寫字桌前的 Illya 拔下領帶，解開最上頭的襯衫鈕釦，他拉回自己的棋盤，安安靜靜的沉進棋局裡，Napoleon 就坐在餐桌前翻閱食譜，誰也沒打擾誰，偶爾，只是偶爾，他們會抬起頭看向對方，得到一個淺淺的微笑後又低頭回到自己的世界。

　　三天後，Napoleon 與 Illya 回到總部，一身黑色洋裝的 Xaviera 坐在 Waverly 的辦公桌後，正式成為他們的新長官。

　　◆

　　結束射擊課程，Illya 回到公寓時裡頭又是空無一人，走到隔壁，Illya 按下電鈴，Napoleon 笑著為他打開門。

　　「我餓了。」

　　「多熱情的招呼，再等一會兒就好了。」Napoleon 走回他新的收藏品前，著迷的看著那幅畫。「再給我五分鐘。」

　　站到 Napoleon 身邊，Illya 看著眼前用色冷冽的風景畫，低聲說：「你看起來很喜歡它。」

　　「我確實很喜歡這幅畫，你可以說我為它著迷。」

　　 Illya 點點頭。「那麼你應該拿到隔壁去掛起來。」

　　奇怪的看向他，Napoleon 顯然不知道該怎麼應對這樣的狀況。「你的藝術眼光需要加強，Illya，這幅畫很明顯和隔壁的整體裝潢風格並不搭配。」

　　「不需要搭配。」Illya 看著那幅確實不搭配的畫。「那就是一棟房子……家，或許。所以，只要你喜歡。」

　　針對某個名詞，Napoleon 看上去有一些不自在，最後他問：「你確定？」

　　「我想壁爐上是個不錯的選擇，只要你把那愚蠢透頂的框拿掉。」

　　這天晚上，Napoleon 遲疑地將畫拿回公寓──有床的那一間，他拆掉畫作外的金框，在 Illya 的視線中不安地將畫掛到壁爐上。

　　與 Illya 並肩站在畫前看了太久，Napoleon 認為自己必須強調這個。「真的不搭配。」

　　「不搭配也沒關係。」

　　 Illya 不動聲色的握住 Napoleon 的手，並察覺對方以同樣的力道回握。

　　公寓裡的畫被慢慢的替換掉，不同的顏色與風格取代了原本的氛圍，除了 Illya 送給 Napoleon 的那幅以外── Napoleon 將那幅畫珍而重之的放在床邊的地上，始終沒有動過它。

　　假裝沒有發現那麼明顯的變化，Illya 維持著他一貫的沉默，或寵溺。

　　成為新任長官的 Xaviera 遵守了 Waverly 的遺言──照顧他們，她逐漸減少 Napoleon 與 Illya 的外派任務，交到他們手上的往往是各個任務的調派事項與人事安排，這隱諱的提高了兩個人的地位，但 Xaviera 從來不表示什麼。偶爾會突然出現難度過高的任務，她總會在遲疑很久以後才將 Napoleon 及 Illya 一同叫到她的辦公室，用一種很抱歉的表情看著他們。

　　這時，Napoleon 會笑著接過文件，Illya 則很快的佈置好一切。他們同樣遵從 Waverly 的遺言──照顧她。

　　除此之外，Napoleon 與 Illya 的生活變得十分穩定，也非常平凡。Illya 仍會在早上六點外出慢跑，並準時在下午兩點鐘時前往總部開始他的課程── Xaviera 要求他訓練新人近身搏鬥的技巧與射擊；Napoleon 則會在下午兩點半後慢悠悠的晃進總部，教導那些自願的特工如何用微笑與手指，甚至是親吻及身體去取得所需要的情報。

　　「就像這樣。」面對又一批新人，Napoleon 無往不利的微笑顯然誘惑了某些人。「你們需要的只是微笑，眼神很重要，你們必須根據對象而調整這個。」

　　坐到某一個女性學員面前，Napoleon 將手撐在下巴上，歪著頭軟軟的笑了。「我猜妳喜歡這樣？」

　　一些人停住了呼吸，一些人在調整吸氣頻率。

　　「Cowboy。」

　　聽見熟悉的叫喚，Napoleon 挑起眉，將站在門外的 Illya 拉進教室。「不用我向大家介紹了，這位是我們的傳奇特工，只用一雙手就能拆下行進中的車後蓋，我相信在座很多人都曾被他摔在地上，不得不說，我也是其中一個。」

　　對著眾人眨了一下右眼，Napoleon 說：「想征服這樣的冰雪巨人，軟弱示好的笑是行不通的，你們需要的是更強而有力的眼神。」

　　彷彿沒看見 Illya 的手指開始敲擊某種節奏，Napoleon 補充。「當然，等到陌生的第一階段過去，示好而友善的笑也會在美妙的時刻派上用場，但該怎麼使用，或許我們可以等到下一堂課再仔細說明。」

　　由於 Illya 的臉色，學員迅速離開了教室，以往仍會纏著 Napoleon 問東問西的人走得特別快，不過一分鐘的時間，教室裡只剩下 Illya 及 Napoleon。

　　「示好而友善的笑？」

　　「難道我把錶丟給你時的微笑還不夠友善？天知道那時我下了多大的決心，我很有可能被你一槍打死。」

　　「你那時沒有笑。」Napoleon 湊得太近，Illya 沒有拒絕這個。「而且我沒打算只給你一槍。」

　　「喔，所以你那時不打算一槍打死我？你打算瞄準我的肩膀或膝蓋？」

　　低下頭，Illya 與 Napoleon 的唇間只剩下微小的一公分空隙。「我會瞄準你的心臟。」

　　「真不友善，我可能會死。」

　　「如果你乖乖的不動，你會看起來像是死了。」

　　「又是 KGB 的特殊技巧？」

　　「你應該感到榮幸，那比熱吻更難掌握，只有最頂尖的 KGB 才懂。」

　　 Napoleon 笑了。「多麼慶幸最頂尖的 KGB 站在我這一邊。」

　　冷冷的哼了一聲，Illya 再次開口：「課上完了，可以走了？」

　　「等等，為了學生可能提出的問題，我需要你的幫忙。」Napoleon 略微拉開兩人的距離，連眼睛都彎了起來。「什麼樣的微笑才能融化我的冰雪巨人？」

　　這是 Napoleon 慣用的調情伎倆，Illya 對此心知肚明，他冷著臉握住 Napoleon 的手送到唇邊落下一吻，被這樣難得的舉動逗笑了，Napoleon 還來不及說些什麼，已經在 Illya 閃動笑意的眼睛裡看見端倪，斂起笑，Napoleon 擺出一張嚴肅的教官臉孔。

　　「很專業，Kuryakin。」

　　「我記得表現良好會有獎勵。」

　　 Napoleon 看起來有些困擾。「你可能不知道，我習慣用吻做為獎勵。」

　　「那麼你最好改掉這個習慣。」

　　忍不住又笑了起來，Napoleon 拉下 Illya 的臉，在他的唇角印上一個吻，這沒能帶過什麼，Illya 依然瞪著他。

　　「你可以每次訓練時都來監視我。」

　　「我會的。」

　　 Illya 加深了吻，在無人的教室中，他們的身影重疊在一起，比陽光更溫暖、比夕陽更美麗，近於一則溫柔的傳奇。

　　「回家。」

　　「我得去書店一趟，他們進了新的琴譜。」

　　繼繪畫之後，Napoleon 終於開始認真擺弄那架鋼琴，這幾個月以來更是熱中於蒐集琴譜。Illya 不置可否的點點頭，兩人走向書店，但 Napoleon 卻在途中的鐘錶店外停下腳步。

　　「你的生日就快到了，我一直想送你一只新錶。」

　　聽出 Napoleon 的試探，Illya 看都沒看向櫥窗內精緻的玩意。「我不需要一只新錶。」

　　「好吧。」得到了意料之中的答案，Napoleon 只是聳聳肩。

　　書店就在眼前，Illya 突然開口：「其實，我有更想要的東西。」

　　手就這麼放在玻璃門把上，猛然停住的 Napoleon 不得不承認自己被挑起了興趣，這可是 Illya 頭一回主動表示有想要的東西。「是什麼？」

　　「隔壁的鑰匙。」

　　「哦……喔。」

　　拉開門，將仍有些呆愣的 Napoleon 推進書店，Illya 依舊很平靜，好像他沒有提出難得的要求，而 Napoleon 也沒有真的為這種細微小事陷入兩難。

　　無視 Napoleon 整個晚上的若有所思，沐浴過的 Illya 在床上看書，渾身散發熱氣的 Napoleon 鑽進被子裡攬住他的腰，像隻纏人的貓，放棄似的拋開書，Illya 掀開棉被，Napoleon 毛茸茸的腦袋就埋在他肚子上，伸手揉了揉那頭黑灰夾雜的柔軟捲髮，Illya 仍舊不打算說些什麼。

　　從指間變出一把銀色鑰匙，在 Illya 試著拿走時，Napoleon 又靈巧的將它變不見了。

　　沒有生氣，Illya 低聲說：「你不想給我。」

　　「這不該是一份生日禮物。」Napoleon 用手指重複著將鑰匙變不見的把戲。「我也從來沒有阻止你進去那裡。」

　　「但我想要。」

　　似乎還想說些什麼，最後 Napoleon 只是嘆了口氣，並確實的將鑰匙放進 Illya 掌心。

　　「那麼它就是你的了。」

　　看著手裡的鑰匙，Illya 的聲音很輕。「我不打算逼你。」

　　「你沒有逼我，那裡也是你的了。」Napoleon 強調。「但這依然不算是個生日禮物，我會想到更好的。」

　　將鑰匙收進抽屜，Illya 搖搖頭。「我不期待那個。」

　　「真傷人。」Napoleon 跨坐上 Illya 的腰，大敞的睡袍裡空無一物。「那麼這個呢？」

　　「確實好一點。」

　　笑著吻上彼此，Napoleon 與 Illya 像是得到了最想要的，而那就在他們緊握的手掌間、在他們相疊的身體內，猶如永不匱乏。

　　◆

　　以為 Napoleon 會在隔壁，但 Illya 打開門時，男人就坐在鋼琴前，最後一個琴音正顫顫的消失在空氣中。

　　「發生什麼事了？你不舒服？」Illya 撫上 Napoleon 的額頭，確認溫度無異後才放下手。「Napoleon？」

　　「只是有點頭暈，抱歉，你等了我很久嗎？」

　　有點懷疑 Napoleon 的話，但 Illya 仍然搖了搖頭。「不要緊，你沒事就好。」

　　「但家裡還是沒有蛋。」

　　「我晚一點再去市場。」Illya 看著 Napoleon，男人對他眨了眨眼。「你確定你沒事？」

　　「我確實想躺一下。」

　　牽著 Napoleon 走向他們的床，Illya 為男人脫去馬甲、領帶，手錶及尾戒，Napoleon 看起來確實有些意興闌珊，他甚至沒有要求 Illya 把他的衣服折好，似乎也不想要 Illya 待在身邊。

　　「你現在就可以去市場了，我沒事。」

　　「好。」不打算爭辯，Illya 只想快去快回。

　　但就在 Illya 打開門的那瞬間，Napoleon 開口：「Illya？」

　　 Illya 又走回床邊。「你想要什麼嗎？」

　　「不用買太多東西，早點回來。」

　　點點頭，Illya 以最快的速度離開公寓，在最近的市場買了一盒蛋及牛奶，再挑了一些蘋果後就立刻趕回家，Napoleon 沒有躺在床上，他一身凌亂的坐在長沙發邊對著匆匆忙忙趕回的 Illya 微笑。

　　靜靜的將東西歸位，Illya 在洗過手後也跟著坐到沙發上，他握住 Napoleon 的手，但男人不著痕跡地將手抽出以翻閱腿上的食譜，卻又在 KGB 將要發難之際將頭輕輕靠上 Illya 的肩膀。

　　「Napoleon？」

　　「Xaviera 說……」說他們終於找到了 Gaby，黑手女孩就在瑞士，她很好。

　　「她說什麼？」

　　緊抿著唇，Napoleon 自嘲似的搖了搖頭。「沒有，她沒說什麼。對了，明天就是你的生日了。」

　　「而你讓我不開心了。」

　　「別這樣，你讓我感到內疚，Peril。」瞪大了眼，Napoleon 裝得十分無辜。「讓我補償你？」

　　留意到那個久未出現的稱呼，但 Illya 沒有特別提出。「你打算怎麼補償？」

　　「我會為你打開最好的酒，然後把你灌醉。」Napoleon 笑。「你會讓我把你灌醉嗎？」

　　「這取決於你打算做什麼。」

　　午夜十二點前，Napoleon 確實打開了他的酒櫃，而且毫不吝惜。

　　香檳、紅酒、威士忌、伏特加，每一支都是 Napoleon 的珍藏，但現在它們的空瓶全橫七豎八的倒在地板上，就算是拿伏特加當生命之水的 Illya 也有七、八分醉意，Napoleon 似乎還很清醒，但他擁著 Illya 跳舞時差點就拉著兩個人一起摔到地板上。

　　他們確實倒下了，Napoleon 跨坐在 Illya 身上，給了他一個貨真價實的吻。

　　「這讓我想起……」

　　翻身趴在 Illya 身邊，Napoleon 低聲問：「想起誰？」

　　「Gaby ……」

　　 Napoleon 猜得到這個答案，他曾聽 Gaby 提過羅馬的那一夜，或許他是故意拉著 Illya 倒下、故意做出一樣的動作。

　　「我應該在那枚戒指裡放進追蹤器的。」

　　「你確實放了，記得嗎？那枚黑色的珍珠戒指。」

　　「不是那個作戲的道具……是另外一個。」Illya 僅存的理智提醒他應該閉上嘴，但他很久沒有這麼醉了，基本上他的腦袋就像一堆沒用的肥皂泡泡。「你不知道那個，因為那時候你……」

　　想了想時間，Napoleon 接口：「陷入昏迷？」

　　「對，你差點就死了。」

　　 Napoleon 幾乎笑了。「而你在我快死的時候向 Gaby 求婚？」

　　「別這麼刻薄…… Cowboy。」Illya 真的笑了。「那很適合她的紅色指甲油。」

　　「十五年了，你還是記得很清楚。」

　　「這麼久了嗎？我沒有印象……」

　　門邊的古董落地座鐘輕輕敲響午夜的鐘聲，十二下過後，Illya 陷入昏睡，Napoleon 在一片沉靜中戀戀不捨地撫上那張平靜的臉，並長長的嘆了口氣。

　　「生日快樂，Illya。」


	8. Chapter 8

　　難得沒有去慢跑的 Illya 癱倒在床上，難得早起的 Napoleon 則坐在床沿遞給他一杯蘋果汁。

　　「你還好嗎？」

　　「所以你到底為什麼要灌醉我？」

　　「為了從你嘴裡套出最棒的生日禮物？」Napoleon 眨了眨眼，他甚至不需要說謊。「好吧，我很抱歉。」

　　懷抱歉意的 Napoleon 將手放上 Illya 的太陽穴輕輕揉捏，Illya 為此舒服的嘆了口氣，好像那些酒精還在體內，並迫使他更加坦白了。「我真的不需要生日禮物。」

　　「因為那是墮落的資本主義搞出來的東西，在這一天我們更應該歌頌母親或領袖的偉大？」

　　瞪了 Napoleon 一眼，Illya 放任自己靠上男人的肩膀。「只要有你就夠了。」

　　抱住 Illya 亂糟糟的腦袋，Napoleon 輕聲說：「我一直都在。」

　　「昨天晚上我說了什麼嗎？」

　　「你哭著說你很想念 Waverly，還有 Gaby。」

　　 Illya 狐疑地看向 Napoleon，後者笑著拿起空杯走回廚房，姿態輕鬆平常，好像那是真的，而他一點也不在意。

　　抹了抹臉，Illya 走向浴室，在過長的熱水澡後，他將自己丟進餐桌前，桌上已經擺著焦香的培根三明治，當然，還有他昨天要求的蛋。

　　「我和 Xaviera 請了假。」

　　「你果然不舒服？」

　　聳聳肩，Napoleon 坦白承認。「不，我只是想和你在家裡懶懶散散的過一天。」

　　「你打算拿這個當作我的生日禮物？」

　　「喜歡嗎？」

　　「比手錶更好。」

　　笑著吻上 Illya 的嘴角，Napoleon 將放了過量牛奶的咖啡推到他面前，拿起紅色馬克杯，Illya 只是看著 Napoleon 的笑容，然後也跟著笑了。

　　「所以我們現在應該做什麼？」

　　「我們應該打掃房子。」

　　顯然沒想過會得到這個答案，Napoleon 瞪大雙眼。「拜託告訴我你不是認真的。」

　　不需要回答，Illya 的表情已經說明一切。

　　「多麼美好的假日。」掩住臉，Napoleon 又一次的戲劇化了，但這並沒能改變 Illya 的心意。

　　既然抵抗無效，Napoleon 索性一頭鑽進更衣間整理自己和 Illya 的所有行頭──基本上多是他的，Illya 則挽起袖子開始擦洗整個廚房，當他將廚房及鍋具都刷得閃閃發光後，Napoleon 仍然窩在更衣間裡，沒去核實男人的效率，永遠樂於工作的 Illya 踏進浴室展開又一次的作戰，他們沒將門關上，於是在整理的過程中，某些小小聲的驚呼或疑問會就這樣溜出來，多半是「嘿，Illya，我找到你的領帶夾了」或是「這裡為什麼會有彈匣」等微不足道的日常小事。

　　「我去整理小房間。」

　　「試著別把自己炸死，好嗎？」捧著新床單，Napoleon 笑著說：「還有別進去就忘了出來。」

　　「你沒資格這麼說。」

　　在 Napoleon 的笑聲中走向小房間，Illya 只花了半個小時清點槍枝數量並整理備品，他甚至還沖洗整個陽台，而 Napoleon 擦拭了畫框、鋼琴，掃了地又換了床單，Illya 踏進來時他正在床邊擦地板，Illya 一把將人拉起並推向沙發。

　　「放過你的膝蓋。」

　　聳聳肩，Napoleon 將抹布交給 Illya，然後抱著馬克杯窩在沙發上看 Illya 接替自己工作，KGB 連打掃都無比認真，彷彿面對的不是木頭地板而是精密炸彈，無可避免的跪地姿勢拉出了腰到臀部的漂亮線條，Napoleon 不由得吞了口口水。

　　「小心我挖出你的眼睛！」

　　才不理會 Illya 毫無威脅性的恐嚇，Napoleon 依舊故我，甚至更加明目張膽的看著 Illya 的身體，舔舐般的目光滑過 Illya 全身，忍無可忍的 KGB 抬起頭，Napoleon 剛好舔了舔嘴唇。

　　拋下抹布，Illya 大步走向沙發，一把扯住 Napoleon 敞開的領口並強硬吻上，Napoleon 笑著允許唇舌入侵，突如其來的吻在他們相貼的肌膚上被烘得輕柔溫暖，直到 Illya 將 Napoleon 鑽進自己衣服下的手揪出來。

　　「我還在擦地板。」

　　「真可惜。」

　　「給我安分坐著。」

　　舉起雙手表示服從，Napoleon 在 Illya 氣惱的眼神中乖乖坐回沙發，不忘拿了本食譜以表示自己會努力無視 Illya 美好的屁股。

　　在 Napoleon 的合作之下，Illya 完美的完成工作，整個房子都亮晶晶的，空氣裡還有一點水的氣味，在 Illya 打算沖涼時，Napoleon 也跟著擠進浴室。

　　「這就是同時擁有兩個蓮蓬頭的意義。」

　　不打算理會笑得狡詐的 Napoleon，Illya 自顧自的打開冷水沖澡，卻將屬於 Napoleon 的開關調整到溫水，而且不容反抗。

　　「保護過度了，Peril。」

　　「閉嘴。」

　　黑髮男人突然就安分了下來，沖過澡的 Illya 目不斜視的離開浴室，將自己打理好，Illya 拿起吹風機坐到沙發上，穿著浴袍的 Napoleon 在五分鐘後走了出來，用毛巾隨便包著的頭髮仍過度濕潤，他卻毫不在乎的走向 Illya，任由那些水珠滴在一塵不染的地板上。

　　沒好氣的抱住纏上自己的 Napoleon，Illya 不忘先擦乾那頭埋在自己肚子上的捲髮後才打開吹風機，Napoleon 閉上眼睛，幾乎要發出舒服的咕嚕聲。

　　「我應該給你做一頓好吃的午餐。」

　　 Illya 小心移動著吹風機，以避免熱風燙著了 Napoleon。「你當然應該這麼做。」

　　 Napoleon 實現了承諾，他用 Illya 喜歡的烤雞和馬鈴薯將兩人餵得飽飽的，然後 Illya 拿來了棋盤，在第四次悔棋失敗後，Napoleon 終於開口：「也許我們應該出去走走。」

　　「為什麼不呢？」

　　「我知道你是故意的。」

　　 Illya 只是笑著將 Napoleon 從沙發裡拉起來。

　　走出公寓，七月的陽光暖呼呼的照在樹梢，Napoleon 與 Illya 在公園裡信步走著，偶爾才交談，更多時候他們安安靜靜的聽著別人的聲音，沉默延續了很久，直到 Illya 覺得奇怪，他停下腳步，站在原地等候突然落後了兩、三步的 Napoleon。

　　 Napoleon 緩緩跟上，好像什麼事也沒發生。Illya 知道自己應該開口：「你不太對勁。」

　　「也許我只是想牽你的手，卻找不到機會。」

　　「我們不該引起他人的注意。」

　　聳聳肩，Napoleon 笑著說：「所以我忍住了。」

　　「我們去別的地方。」

　　知道 Illya 指的是哪裡，Napoleon 不置可否的跟了上去。藝術博物館的沉靜空氣勾起了 Napoleon 的唇角，他轉頭看向靜靜跟在自己身後的 Illya，後者點點頭，像是要他隨興走動，Napoleon 綻開貨真價實的微笑，並莫名其妙的搖了搖頭。

　　彷彿明白了什麼，Illya 上前與 Napoleon 並肩同行，他們輕輕走在 CIA 最喜愛的展區，仔細的去看每一幅畫。直到 Napoleon 轉過頭，Illya 才發現自己花費了大把時間看著黑髮男人的側臉。

　　「想牽手嗎？」

　　與問題一同伸出的手是個誘惑，Illya 瞪著 Napoleon，直到後者笑著走向另一幅畫。在博物館裡待了太久，兩人走向市場時已經有些晚了，但 Napoleon 仍然憑藉著他的小道消息與燦爛微笑買到了很好的牛肉。

　　「你買太多了。」

　　「我想為你做一頓大餐。」

　　「不要蛋糕。」

　　拿起巧克力的 Napoleon 對 Illya 眨眨眼。「好，不要蛋糕。」

　　回到公寓，走在前面的 Napoleon 突然回頭將雙手拿滿東西的 Illya 壓到門板上，並從確實有些愣住的 KGB 唇上偷得一個吻。

　　「抱歉，但我突然想起一幅畫。」Napoleon 的聲音太低沉，捲動著幾乎可見的欲望。「男人一邊壓上門閂，一邊迫不及待的吻上他的愛人。」

　　「聽起來不是什麼正經的畫。」

　　 Napoleon 將食指壓上嘴唇。「他們正在偷情。」

　　絕不承認自己的心跳就這樣亂了，Illya 冷冷的說：「所以，你想在這裡上我嗎？」

　　「不是現在。」挑起眉，Napoleon 從 Illya 手上拿走一袋食材，彷彿什麼也沒發生的走向廚房。

　　 Illya 以氣音低喃：「賤人！」

　　「我聽見了。」

　　 Napoleon 笑著做起太過繁複精巧的菜式，且不要任何援助，Illya 只得坐在餐桌旁看著 Napoleon 做菜，男人的雙手以刻意賣弄的刀工切開節瓜、蘑菇及蕃茄，偶爾掀起鍋蓋嘗味道的唇仍然帶著笑意，轉動煎鍋倒出法式薄餅的動作則難以言喻的流暢優美。

　　「想幫忙？」

　　 Illya 點點頭，Napoleon 隨即遞來一只大碗，裡面是已經調味好的雞肉泥。

　　「攪拌它直到我說好為止。」

　　沒有拒絕，Illya 乖乖的攪拌起雞肉慕斯，Napoleon 轉到餐桌上處理牛肉，並接過 Illya 手上的碗，他將所有東西整齊地組合在一起，輕巧的捲起酥皮，刷上蛋液後甚至在上頭雕刻了花紋。

　　當主菜終於放進烤箱，Illya 說：「真麻煩。」

　　笑著做起醬汁，Napoleon 沒有說話，在做好主菜、配菜及湯後，Napoleon 又不厭其煩的開始隔水加熱巧克力，香甜滋味頓時瀰漫整個廚房，將巧克力搓揉成圓形，Napoleon 將仍沾著些許甜膩的手指擦過 Illya 唇邊，並猝不及防的以舌頭舔過。

　　已經懶得再做出任何反應，Illya 只是直挺挺的坐在那裡。烤箱發出提示聲響，偷了吻的 Napoleon 滿足的轉身繼續處理菜餚，Illya 看著他的背影，靜默的視線最後轉向餐桌底端那張從未拉開的第三把椅子。

　　晚餐實在來得太晚，但 Illya 與 Napoleon 並不在意，Napoleon 又拿出三支珍藏的酒，短短兩天，他的酒櫃就空了一半。

　　吃光太過精緻美味的菜，Illya 清洗髒碗盤時，換 Napoleon 拿著紅酒無所事事地坐在餐桌旁，克制著不讓視線滑向第三把椅子，Napoleon 走向唱片機，輕輕放下唱針。

　　音樂響起，Illya 回過身，Napoleon 笑著伸出手，十足花俏的邀舞姿勢讓 Illya 笑了。

　　「Kuryakin，來跳舞吧。」

　　放下捲起的袖子，Illya 極為慎重的握住那隻手，Napoleon 帶著他轉了一圈又一圈，兩人肌膚相貼、呼吸交纏，每一步都是極致的調情，連略微鬆手都做不到，彷彿一點點的試探就會失去，卻又詭異的避開目光追尋，在最後一拍時，Napoleon 貼近 Illya，並察覺彼此都因渴望而戰慄！

　　但 Napoleon 放開了手，獨自走向餐桌，猶如飢渴的沙漠旅者，他拿起酒瓶仰頭灌下一口。Illya 肯定 Napoleon 是故意這麼做的，卻又不能無視那些順著 Napoleon 下顎線條滾落的酒液。

　　「滿意你所看到的嗎？」

　　「還不錯。」

　　 Napoleon 笑了，他一步一步走向 Illya，像是猛獸走向他的獵物，Illya 並不恐懼，他的顫抖源於興奮！

　　吻來得太過猛烈，Napoleon 與 Illya 撞進浴室裡，他甚至記得打開電燈，即使那時 Illya 的下唇還在他牙齒間。

　　以為自己會被吞下去，來不及吞嚥的唾液順著 Illya 的嘴角流下，Napoleon 揪著那頭金髮分開距離，並細細地舔去那些液體，無視 Illya 的挽留，他向後坐上浴缸邊緣，一手解開了自己的襯衫扣子及褲頭。直到這時，靠著門板喘息的 Illya 才發現 Napoleon 手上還拿著那瓶該死的紅酒！

　　察覺到 Illya 的視線，Napoleon 說：「這可是我最棒的一支酒。」

　　「所以呢？」

　　「我希望你好好品嚐它。」

　　又喝了一口，Napoleon 沒有放下的手微微傾斜，毫不吝惜的將那瓶酒全倒上自己胸膛，紅色酒液流過他的胸肌，並向下染濕了微微敞開的西褲，Illya 低吼一聲，衝上前吻住 Napoleon 的唇，那口紅酒成為壓垮理智的最後一根稻草。

　　順著酒液向下舔吻，Illya 的舌頭最終來到了 Napoleon 下腹，以牙齒咬住拉鍊將它拉下，Napoleon 微微勃起的滾燙陰莖仍被包裹在內褲裡，卻挺起了一個下流的高度，Illya 隔著布料嗅聞它、舔吻它，直到它夠熱夠硬時才咬下那條礙事的內褲，Napoleon 的陰莖彈了出來，Illya 握住它，並用臉頰微微摩蹭。

　　「吞下去，Kuryakin，我要射在你嘴裡。」

　　被命令、被控制使 Illya 興奮，吞了口口水，Illya 選擇遵從 Napoleon 的一切，跪在地上賣力的為他口交，將那根陰莖吞到喉嚨深處，任由嘔吐感逼出生理淚水，Napoleon 埋在金髮間的手是唯一的安慰，但他的聲音使 Illya 更加瘋狂。

　　「我知道你喜歡這個，Kuryakin。」

　　 Napoleon 開始操 Illya 的嘴，像是完全失控的以此來取樂，這讓 Illya 感到新鮮，被侵犯的快感像是電流竄過背脊，單是這個男人的快感就足以使 Illya 高高勃起。

　　無法抗拒更加賣力的吸吮，Napoleon 在射出時狠狠壓住 Illya 的頭，這使得精液全灌進 Illya 咽喉底，直到射出最後一滴，Napoleon 才終於鬆開手，滿臉脹紅的 Illya 跪坐在地上不斷嗆咳，滿是淚水的臉看起來可愛又可憐，Napoleon 隨手轉開水龍頭後才伸出了手。

　　沒有抗拒，Illya 又一次握住他。

　　「脫掉我的衣服。」

　　在 Napoleon 的騷擾下，這成了非常艱鉅的工作，當 Illya 將那件滿是紅酒香氣的襯衫丟到地上，又手腳並用的脫去 Napoleon 的西褲後，全身赤裸的男人走進浴缸，看起來那麼悠閒自在的靠坐著，卻又寡廉鮮恥的任由陰莖高高翹起。

　　「脫掉你的，然後過來。」

　　暈眩的 Illya 照辦了，然後跌跌撞撞的摔進水裡，在水花四濺間，Napoleon 允許 Illya 跨坐在自己身上，或許水太燙了，全身通紅的 Illya 靠著 Napoleon 低聲喘息，並同時感覺男人的手指帶著水流一同撫摸他的身體。

　　「嗯……」

　　舔吻著 Illya 的胸部，Napoleon 的舌頭在上面打著圈，並在 Illya 為此顫抖時咬住敏感的尖端，Illya 為此軟了腰，幾乎撐不住自己，Napoleon 卻沒有理會他的狼狽，仍執拗的點燃他身體的每一處。

　　胸部、手指，腰側、大腿，Illya 在浴缸裡任由 Napoleon 擺布，好像那些熱水和白煙帶走了他所有理智。

　　當 Napoleon 的第二根手指侵入 Illya 後穴，些微熱水被一同帶入的詭異觸感使這一切變得更令人發狂了，但 Napoleon 似乎沒有發現 Illya 近於哭泣的聲音，他的手指在脆弱穴口間抽插，並撐開內壁，更多熱水溢了進去，Illya 開始哭泣，Napoleon 仍舊沒有放過他。

　　第三根手指的進入徹底壓垮了 Illya，他緊緊環著 Napoleon 的肩膀哭喊：「夠了、Napoleon，操我！快……」

　　抽出手指，Napoleon 將自己的陰莖頂在 Illya 身下，壓著 Illya 一點一點的吞進去，直到全數沒入，Illya 在他身上顫抖著鬆了口氣，近於終於得到的歡愉。

　　沒有讓 Illya 放鬆太久，Napoleon 用力捏著 Illya 側腰將人拉起，又在地心引力的作用下同時向上頂入。。

　　 Illya 尖叫出聲：「太深了……不！」

　　 Napoleon 一次又一次的撞入最深處，Illya 過於溫暖甚至滾燙的腸肉緊緊吸咬著他，他在挺入時被狂野的擠壓，退出時又被狠狠吸住，這樣的快感足以使任何人發狂。

　　不自覺的扭動起腰，Illya 食髓知味的搖擺身體以得到更多快感，水聲與肉體碰撞聲構成太過淫靡的想像，Illya 甚至不敢睜開雙眼，但黑暗讓他更有感覺，他管不住自己的嘴，只能不斷哭喊懇求。

　　「嗯……就這樣……就是那裡！」

　　 Napoleon 仍埋在 Illya 體內，並就著這樣的姿勢將 Illya 向後推倒，又一次從後頭進入他。扶著浴缸邊沿，Illya 一次又一次的被撞向前方，熱水全都濺了出去，還有他的靈魂與心跳！

　　當 Napoleon 挺入最敏感的深處時，Illya 再也忍不住哭喊：「Napoleon、Napoleon ……」

　　像是厭煩了這樣的聲音，Napoleon 又將他翻過來，並以嘴堵住 Illya 的唇，這使得 Illya 被折彎了，甚至能在吻的間隙看見 Napoleon 的陰莖正在自己體內進出抽插。

　　太過刺激的畫面使 Illya 抖動著射出，Napoleon 甚至沒有摸過他，被操射使 Illya 感到無比羞恥，但 Napoleon 不肯罷休，似乎還想逼出更多！

　　「不要了、不要…… Napoleon，求你、求求你……」極端的恐懼浮上心頭，Illya 在 Napoleon 又一次纏上來時忍不住求饒。「不行……」

　　拉住拚命抗拒的手指放入嘴裡，Napoleon 的舌頭如蛇般滑過，單是這樣就讓 Illya 微微顫抖。

　　又一次吻上那雙仍在胡亂懇求的嘴，Napoleon 說：「寶貝，讓我操到你失禁。」

　　「不！」

　　「這會是第一次吧……嗯？」Napoleon 揉壓著 Illya 的肚子，刻意在那紅透的耳邊低聲誘惑。「Kuryakin 的第一次。」

　　「不……我說不！」

　　太過明顯的不安使一切軟化，Napoleon 安慰的吻上 Illya 耳朵，並將聲音放到最軟。「我只是開玩笑，Illya，我只是開玩笑。」

　　「賤人！」

　　 Napoleon 笑了，又一次纏上來。「但你喜歡賤人？」

　　「滾開……」

　　 Illya 抗拒 Napoleon 的觸摸，但 Napoleon 沒有退開，換成他不斷懇求。「Illya ……原諒我好不好？」

　　睜開眼睛，Illya 以雙手捧住 Napoleon 的臉，像頭被惹惱的小獸般惡狠狠的咬上那張討厭的嘴，Napoleon 的唇角溢出鮮血，但他卻在笑。

　　「嘿，怎麼咬人？」

　　「我不只咬這裡！」

　　主動將頸邊動脈湊向那嘴利齒，Napoleon 笑問：「這裡怎麼樣？」

　　恨透 Napoleon 的試探，Illya 當真毫不留情的張嘴咬上，牙齒穿透皮膚，血珠迅速溢出，Napoleon 隱忍的低吟竟莫名的讓人不捨，逐漸放輕力道，Illya 改以舌頭輕輕舔過深可見肉的傷口。

　　「扯平了？」

　　沒有回話，Illya 靜靜瞪著 Napoleon。

　　討好似的向前吻上那雙緊抿的唇，Napoleon 用與剛剛相比溫柔一千萬倍的方式撫過 Illya 全身，Illya 很快的在他手下渾身發軟，剛剛才被猛烈使用過的後穴在水中一張一縮，彷彿無比渴望 Napoleon 的進入。

　　將再次勃起的陰莖頂在穴口不斷摩蹭，Napoleon 做作的紳士風度幾乎又要惹怒 Illya。

　　「你迷路了嗎！」

　　眨眨眼，Napoleon 再一次插入，不是令人瘋狂的速度，卻沉重深入到難以想像的地方，Illya 能感覺那根陰莖緩緩撐開自己，然後停在最深處輕微挑弄！Illya 重重喘息，察覺 Napoleon 以詭異的方式使他的身體記住了毫無必要的資訊──關於 Napoleon 的陰莖，包括那上頭的所有突起、肌理，且強迫他一次又一次的重溫複習。

　　 Napoleon 就埋在那裡，卻更近於挖掘，Illya 再也受不了這個，他擺動起腰，接收到無聲的要求，Napoleon 笑著重又抽插起來，卻只抽出一點點又猛力撞入，短促並厚重的撞擊使快感在最短暫的時間累積到臨界點，Illya 又一次達到高潮，Napoleon 也在他體內射出滾燙精液。

　　靠在一起低聲喘息，Napoleon 輕輕吻上 Illya 的臉，他吻得那麼不捨，好像連在 Illya 髮間揪成拳頭的手指都帶著眷戀，甚至讓 Illya 感到心痛。

　　不知道自己為什麼要出聲安慰，但 Illya 仍然順從本能。「我在這裡，哪裡都不會去……」

　　看著 Illya，Napoleon 淺淺的笑了。「我希望這是真的。」

　　當 Napoleon 與 Illya 全都熱呼呼的回到床上，蓬鬆鬆的睡意很快地包裹住 Illya，但他發現 Napoleon 仍強睜著眼睛看向自己，這可不尋常。

　　「快睡。」

　　「我想你抱著我。」

　　剛剛還對著自己予取予求的男人，現在卻軟軟的要求一個擁抱，Illya 不得不板著臉孔將 Napoleon 拉進懷裡，並克制著別勾起唇角。

　　「這樣可以了嗎？」

　　 Napoleon 誇張的嘆息。「再好不過了……」

　　「可以睡了？」

　　趴在 Illya 胸前的男人早就睡著了，搖搖頭，Illya 也跟著閉上眼睛，放任自己與 Napoleon 一同沉進溫柔的夢鄉裡。

　　◆

　　「瑞士？」

　　靜靜看向 Illya，Xaviera 的手指輕輕敲在文件上。

　　「我不懂。」Illya 已將近一年沒有出過外勤，而眼前的任務性質也令他質疑。

　　「這個任務並不算非常危險，但十分敏感。」強調了敏感一詞，Xaviera 補充。「只能一人獨自前往，沒有任何後勤。」

　　「妳是想告訴我，如果我拒絕，人選只剩他？」

　　「是的。」

　　「那麼妳讓我沒有選擇。」

　　不真的覺得抱歉，Xaviera 沉默的將護照及其他東西推向 Illya，好像她早就確定事情的發展。「感謝你，Mr.Kuryakin。」

　　「任務期限？」

　　「沒有期限，你只能自己判斷。」Xaviera 輕聲說：「你所要做的，只是找到那名前特工。」

　　點點頭，Illya 走出辦公室，確定門完全關上後，Xaviera 撥通電話。

　　「他接受了，明天出發。」

　　電話另一端沉默的斷了線。

　　◆

　　「我明天得離開。」

　　從書裡抬起頭，Napoleon 看向 Illya。「你要去哪裡？」

　　「任務。」

　　挪開書，Napoleon 向後窩進 Illya 懷裡。「只有你？」

　　「只有我。」吻上 Napoleon 額頭，Illya 低聲說：「不是太危險的任務。」

　　站起身，Napoleon 走向更衣間。「我去幫你收拾行李。」

　　獨自在沙發上待了五分鐘，Illya 終於走進更衣間，從後頭抱住正在折衣服的 Napoleon，Illya 親了親他的頭髮。「我很快就會回來。」

　　笑著勾住 Illya 的脖子，Napoleon 在他耳朵旁輕輕吹氣。「而我會在你回來前毀滅所有證據。」

　　「你最好不要挑戰我。」

　　「我正在嘗試，親愛的。」

　　 Illya 沒能忍耐這個，他撲倒了 Napoleon，更衣間裡的性愛又快又猛，毫不保留的 Illya 在 Napoleon 身上留下太多痕跡，指印、吻痕，他甚至狠狠的咬上 Napoleon 的脖子，留下一個再明顯不過的標記。

　　得逞的黑髮男人疼痛並快樂的呻吟著，Illya 更加用力的操進 Napoleon 體內，一次又一次的需索將 Napoleon 榨乾了，後穴幾乎被固定成 Illya 的形狀，火燙而腫脹，最後 Napoleon 無力的跪在鏡子前，任由濺滿精液的鏡面映出他失神迷濛的雙眼。

　　沒理會半夜又偷溜下床幫自己整理行李的 Napoleon，Illya 只是在床上等著，並將偷偷鑽回被子裡的男人擁入懷中。

　　隔天早上，Illya 提著行李走回床邊，在 Napoleon 唇角的傷口上落下一個過輕的吻。「我很快就會回來。」

　　睡著的 Napoleon 理所當然的沒有回應，Illya 輕柔地撫過那頭凌亂黑髮，在不發出任何聲音的狀態下離開了公寓。沒有睜開眼睛，Napoleon 只是翻了個身。

　　飛機降落後，Illya 戴上 Napoleon 放在行李中的墨鏡，他在第三天的下午輾轉來到看得見雪山的小城市，平靜的湖上有許多天鵝，岸邊有人掰著麵包餵食牠們，Illya 猜 Napoleon 也會喜歡這麼做，並為這樣的想像而微笑。

　　走進早就安排好的旅館，Illya 敲了敲門，但裡頭沒有動靜，他試著轉動門把，門沒有鎖，按上外套內的槍，Illya 打開了門。

　　房間裡沒有任何危險，只有一個站著、活著的，Gaby ‧ Teller。

　　「Illya！」

　　時間並沒有改變 Illya 記憶中的女孩，Gaby 踩著高跟鞋衝向他，擁抱依舊強而有力，好像兩人的眼角都沒有無情堆積的十五年光陰，而羅馬過於燦爛美麗的陽光依舊留在他們心底。

　　顫抖著抱住女孩，Illya 的聲音讓他懷疑自己的喉嚨被誰狠狠掐住了。「Gaby？」

　　「我很抱歉、真的，我很抱歉……」擦掉眼淚，Gaby 又一次抱住 Illya。「你很好，太好了，你看起來很好！」

　　「我很好，妳呢？我一直在找妳，我找了很久很久。」

　　再也沒有放開 Illya，Gaby 將眼淚都擦在 Illya 的衣服上了。「這真的是個很長的故事，但我會告訴你的，Solo 呢？只有你來嗎？他好嗎？」

　　「他也很好，我們都很好。」Illya 沒有提起廚房裡的第三張椅子，他只想聽到真相。

　　其實故事出乎意料的簡單。拿著玻璃杯，眼眶泛紅的 Gaby 低聲說起自己當年在歐洲的任務，她確實得到了 Waverly 想要的消息──當 Illya 說 Waverly 已經過世時，Gaby 又灌了一杯酒。

　　只是當年的 Gaby 太急著證明自己，她在最後暴露了身份並遭到追捕，陌生的異鄉沒有任何後援，她在逃跑的過程中掉進海裡，之後，因為劇烈撞擊，她忘了一切。

　　「就在一個月前，我看著鏡子，突然就全想了起來。」捏著 Illya 的手指，Gaby 輕聲說：「那是很奇怪的感覺，好像你突然有了兩種不同的人生，或許你知道這個。」

　　安慰似的拍拍她的手，Illya 沒有說話。

　　「有一條舊線路留了下來，我聯絡上總部，我只是想見見你們。」

　　 Illya 輕輕握住她的手，那些小巧可愛的指甲仍然擦著漂亮的色彩，無名指上還有一枚樸素的金戒指。「這些年有人照顧妳嗎？」

　　停了幾秒，Gaby 看著 Illya 的眼睛，低聲說：「有，他叫漢斯，是個很好的人。他一直都在我身邊，現在也是，他就在隔壁。」

　　點點頭，Illya 說：「這樣很好，真的，這樣我才安心。」

　　「我沒法把戒指還給你，那時候──」

　　「噓。」用 Napoleon 放在他口袋裡的手帕擦掉 Gaby 的眼淚，Illya 笑了。「那是妳的，妳永遠不需要還給我。」

　　「你呢？Illya，有沒有人照顧你？」

　　「我不需要人照顧。」Illya 假裝板起臉，直到 Gaby 笑了，他才又說：「但事實上，是的，有一個人照顧我，妳知道是誰。」

　　拿著顯然有 Solo 風格的手帕，Gaby 點點頭。「我想我知道，」

　　「千萬別告訴他這個，好嗎？」

　　再一次破涕為笑，Gaby 又緊緊抱住 Illya，直到敲門聲響起，她才笑著去開了門，不比 Illya 高大的棕髮男人溫柔抱住 Gaby、聽她小聲說話，並對著傳說中的 KGB 點了點頭。

　　 Illya 在 Gaby 家待了兩天，其實他很想趕快回到 Napoleon 身邊，但他訂製的錶一直到第三天才送達──這支錶讓他瘋狂的想念 Napoleon。提起行李，Illya 留下住址。

　　「來找我們。」

　　「我保證，這次我不會再失約了，我會給你和 Solo 帶禮物。」

　　吻過 Gaby 的臉頰，Illya 轉身走進機場，他想趕快回家。

　　◆

　　對著一片黑暗的公寓皺起眉頭，Illya 打開燈，同時與窩在沙發裡的 Napoleon 面面相覷。

　　「為什麼不開燈？」

　　沒有回答，Napoleon 看起來非常驚訝，他甚至沒能掩飾那個。

　　放下行李，Illya 走到沙發邊握住 Napoleon 的手，就像他們每一次分開。「你一定想不到我見到了誰，是她，Gaby，她還活著，就在瑞士，她很好！」

　　 Napoleon 看著 Illya，並不像是為了 Gaby 的消息而震驚，Illya 緩緩察覺到不對勁── Napoleon 的手太冷了，男人避開了他的眼睛。

　　試著不在意這個，Illya 環顧整座公寓，有一些畫不見了，廚房看起來仍是他離開時的樣子，而 Napoleon 並不是個會物歸原位的人。

　　桌上的威士忌只剩下半指高，Napoleon 穿著襯衫，沒有馬甲、沒有領帶，甚至有一點鬍渣。

　　「我以為你不會回來了。」

　　 Napoleon 的聲音太輕，但 Illya 聽得很清楚，剎那間，Illya 明白了什麼，包括那個假期、那頓晚餐，那個吻。

　　所有一切。

　　「你早就知道了。」

　　這甚至不是一個問題。Napoleon 抽出手，試著從沙發裡站起身，他有些醉了，步伐不是很穩，一直以來總會扶住他的 Illya 沒有伸手，那些可以溫柔可以粗暴的手指正敲著狂怒的節奏！

　　「你早就知道了，而你以為我不會回來。」

　　聳聳肩，Napoleon 還沒走到床邊就被撲過來的 Illya 壓倒在地，他下意識的偏過頭，Illya 知道這代表什麼，他們總會習慣性的保護要害，但 Napoleon 已經太久沒有這樣做，孔雀般的男人甚至會笑著主動送上頸動脈，也不再害怕自己的拳頭總是往他那張臉上招呼。

　　可是現在 Napoleon 在保護自己，好像 Illya 真的會傷害他！

　　看著 Napoleon 的動作，Illya 緊握的拳頭遲遲沒有落下。「你怎麼敢這樣認為？你以為我……」

　　爆發的拳頭確實落下了，卻只是打在 Napoleon 臉旁的地面。

　　「你以為我會留在那裡，因為 Gaby。」

　　 Napoleon 睜開眼睛，不那麼藍的眼睛看向 Illya，他仍然沉默，好像真的無話可說。Illya 壓住他的胸膛，彷彿能聽見 Napoleon 鼓譟的心跳聲。

　　「你把自己當成什麼？這十五年、這一切……」Illya 絕望的環顧整間公寓。「這一切對你而言難道沒有任何意義？」

　　「我很清楚這一切對我的意義。」Napoleon 轉開了目光。「我只是不確定你的。」

　　 Illya 很喜歡的那綹頭髮又落到了 Napoleon 額前，這麼不起眼的小事卻讓 Illya 心軟，躺在地上的男人看起來很疲倦、很脆弱，好像 Illya 再用力一點他就要碎裂了，甚至不會發出任何聲音，猶如西伯利亞的大雪，什麼都被絕望吞沒了，只剩下刺眼的蒼白。

　　 Illya 無法否認這個，無論是不開燈窩在沙發裡一個人喝悶酒的 Napoleon，或是眼下乖順躺在地上小聲說不確定的 Napoleon，每一個都使他的怒氣消失得無影無蹤，Illya 失敗了，他甚至還想嚇一嚇可憐的黑髮男人，卻又捨不得。

　　「你可以猜，你一直都擅長捉摸人心。」

　　「我不想猜。」

　　這句話已經近於可愛的彆扭，Illya 不著痕跡的嘆了口氣。「那麼你應該問。」

　　遲鈍的察覺情況有異，Napoleon 看向 Illya，眼睛裡寫滿了不可思議，他看上去似乎在猜 Illya 的怒氣消失到哪裡去了，而 Illya 才是真正想這麼問的人。

　　「我應該這麼做嗎？」

　　這無疑是一個試探，但 Illya 決定更直接的跳過這個，有鑑於他們已經浪費了太多時間。「我現在在這裡，這還不夠回答你的問題嗎？」

　　 Napoleon 卻不肯善罷干休。「你為什麼回來？」

　　彷彿認輸，Illya 俯下身將額頭靠上 Napoleon 的胸膛，看起來像是對著那顆心臟低喃：「因為你在這裡，而我想回家。」

　　翻身壓倒 Illya，Napoleon 送上的這個吻太輕了，近於一個不成形的道歉。

　　「懲罰我。」

　　 Illya 堅定的回絕。「不。」

　　「偷竊是罪，Kuryakin。」

　　看著 Napoleon 亮閃閃的眼睛，Illya 毫不迴避。「你要怎麼偷走原本就屬於你的東西？」

　　無法開口，屬於 Napoleon 的那條銀舌頭似乎再也做不到那麼簡單的事了。

　　按上 Napoleon 的後頸將人壓向自己，Illya 的聲音輕得像是一團蓬蓬鬆鬆的羽毛，帶點懊惱、帶點無奈，更多更多的則是疼惜。

　　「Napoleon ‧ Solo，我一直都是你的。」

　　不斷追逐的昔日竊賊綻開微笑。

　　「那麼你也可以拿走我的一切。」

 

　　過去，Napoleon 與 Illya 悄悄愛著彼此；現在，他們笑著相愛。

　　猶如雪融花開。


End file.
